


Save Our Last Goodbye

by joshuaorrizonte



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaorrizonte/pseuds/joshuaorrizonte
Summary: When a magic lesson goes horribly wrong, the Apprentice, Muriel, and Portia go on a quest in the magical realms to rescue Asra, Nadia, and Julian. But where they are might require a sacrifice to get to that the apprentice isn't willing to make...
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to 8-Bit-Space and asrasotherbottom on tumblr for help in working out the premise. I have the best friends in the world.

“- and you said that you would be home this month, Asra!”

“I  _ am  _ going to be home this month! I just need to check on Nopal’s goats-“

“You’re not a farmer! This is absurd!”

Asra gritted his teeth, then closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Once he was certain he would not shout, he said, “I will be gone for three days, in the worst-case scenario that the goats are cursed. If you’re right and this is a medical problem, I will be home in two. But I can’t in good conscience tell them outright that I won’t come, especially when they’re paying me for my time.”

“Then take me with you,” Thomas said, pleading. “The shop can stand to be closed for three days.”

Asra wanted both to say yes and no. He didn’t want to leave Thomas behind. He never wanted to leave Thomas behind. But if Thomas came along, Saguaro would want to pay for both of them. Honestly, when Asra spoke to Saguaro through the water, Asra had tried to tell him he didn’t need payment beyond food for the days he was there. But things were greatly improved since Asra and Thomas unearthed the red beetles, restoring the spring, and Saguaro wouldn’t hear of not paying for Asra’s services. 

Besides, Asra had seen the shop’s books. Business had been slow; they were both under Nadia’s employ at the palace, but a little extra money would be nice.

“Tell you what,” Asra said finally. “We’ll put the money I get from this job towards a vacation. Just the two of us. Anywhere you want to go.”

A glint came to Thomas’s eye.  _ “Anywhere?” _

“Arcana preserve me,” Asra chuckled. “Yes, anywhere.”

“How about Prakra?”

“Prakra’s a big place. You’re going to have to get more specific. But yes, we can go to Prakra.”

Thomas heaved a sigh. “I guess. I just... i don't like it when you leave me alone. I’ve never liked it when you leave me alone.”

“I know. I don’t like leaving you alone, and believe it or not, I never have, either. But this is one quick trip. I’ll be back before you know it. And I’ll leave Faust with you. We can communicate through water and through her.”

“Fair enough,” Thomas replied, glancing at the clock. “You better get going or you’re going to be late.”

Asra reached for Thomas’s hands, entwining their fingers as he leaned into a kiss, soft and tender. “I’ll be back in time for dinner,” Asra promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Tell everyone I said hi.”

“Will do.” Asra went in for one last kiss, then gathered his bag and coat. “Faust,” he called out, glancing around. The lavender serpent popped her head out of the bag, and Asra smiled. “Help Thomas watch the shop for me.”

_ Help friend! _ Faust climbed out of the bag as Thomas reached for her. She wound up his arm and across his shoulders, flicking her tongue at his cheek.

Thomas leaned into the snake kisses, then turned his attention back to Asra. “Tell her when you’re heading home. I’ll have dinner ready for you.”

Asra smiled and disengaged. “Will do. Take care of yourselves today. See you this evening.”

They said their goodbyes, and Asra left the shop, heading in the morning light towards the town square. He could catch a carriage to the palace from there. 

He arrived a little later than he wanted to be. Portia was waiting for him at the gate. “Sorry,” he said, before she could greet him. “Thomas and I had a minor disagreement this morning. I didn’t want to leave him with it unresolved.”

“I take it you resolved it? Everything’s okay?” she asked, guiding him into the palace. 

“It’s... well, I wouldn’t say it’s good. He’s upset with me and I don’t blame him. I am going back on my word to him. But we resolved it, in that we have an understanding.”

“I won’t pry, but know that you can talk to me whenever you need to.”

Asra smiled at her softly. “Thanks, Portia. I’m fine for now, though.”

“Alright.” By then they had come to the ballroom where Asra was teaching her, Julian, and Nadia magic. “I won’t be able to join you today- it’s too close to the start of my next scheduled duty- but I’ll send Ilya and milady in. Do you want me to tell your parents you’re here?”

“If they’re busy, don’t disturb them,” Asra answered, sitting down on the ballroom stairs to wait. “I’ll talk to them after Ilya and Nadi’s lesson. I’m sorry, Portia.”

Portia waved a hand dismissively. “It’s no trouble. I can ask your parents for a makeup lesson when we’ve all got the time. Milady and Ilya will be here in just a few minutes.” 

She left him then, and she left him alone with his thoughts. Even though he’d come to an agreement with Thomas, he still felt badly that Thomas felt badly to begin with. There was nothing Asra could do about it- he couldn’t ignore an entire village in distress, no matter how likely it was that he’d be useless, anyway. He thought Thomas understood that. Still, as he told Portia- he was going back on his word. That always stung, no matter how justified it was. 

And to make matters worse, he’d been late enough to cause Portia to skip her lesson. He wasn’t a superstitious person, but he was already having a bad day. He knew that his attitude made up for a lot of what he experienced, and so he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, trying to readjust his attitude and dislodge the nagging, uncomfortable feeling that his day was going to go from bad to worse. 

In just a few minutes, he heard footsteps on the ballroom floor, approaching him, and he looked up. “Good morning,” he greeted his friends, pushing himself to his feet again. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Julian said. “Pasha told us what you told her. Her offer to talk about it stands with us, too. It must’ve been quite an argument if it was enough to delay you like this.”

“I wouldn’t call it an argument,” Asra said. “It was a disagreement at best.”

“Did you, by any chance, argue about something?” Nadia asked pointedly. 

“Well, yes, but-“

“Then it was an argument.” Nadia’s voice was matter-of-fact, no judgement attached to her words. “You may be right about not needing to talk about it, but know that we are here for you.”

“Thanks, Nadi.” He smiled. “Maybe after our lesson. We’re going to need to concentrate on this one. Today, I’m going to teach you how to open your gates to the magical realms.”

Julian immediately protested. “That, uh, that sounds dangerous.”

“It can be, if you have no one around who knows what they’re doing. Fortunately for us, I more than know what I’m doing. You’ll be fine, Ilya. Want to do yours first, get it out of the way?”

Julian shook his head slowly. “No, I- I’d rather watch someone do it first.”

“Fair enough.” Asra looked around the ballroom, assessing it. “I can do it here, but it would be much easier for me to do it at the fountain.”

“Then we shall go to the fountain,” Nadia said, gesturing for them to follow her. They did so, letting her guide them through the halls of the palace to the gardens.

Once they were in the garden, Asra took a deep breath, thoroughly enjoying the sweet, cool air of autumn. The garden was most beautiful in spring, but autumn was a close second. The fall foliage was gorgeous, as were the fall-blooming flowers, oranges and reds and yellows exploding in a riot of color. He absolutely loved it, and he loved being here. It was one of the few places he could get peace from his own tormented mind in the dark days of the plague. And he knew well that the fountain provided a great portal into the realms for him. He wasn't sure of his companions' infinity for water, but water was part of who he was. He could only hope that they had a decently simple time working with it, or else this lesson was going to be more difficult than it needed to be.

Asra sat on the lip of the fountain and removed his boots and socks, motioning for his companions to do the same. Julian and Nadia shared a quizzical look before obeying, and following Asra's lead, sat with their feet in the fountain. "Ilya says he wants to watch us do this first," Asra said, turning to Nadia. "I think I might have an easier time with you, anyway. You could've been a magician, had you had the training when you were a child."

" _ You _ didn't have training when you were a child," Julian protested. 

"I had training until my parents vanished, and then I did what I had to in order to teach myself, then Thomas came along. Honestly, anyone can be a magician. Some people have a talent for it, and it makes it easier, but it's not required." 

"As evidenced by the fact that I can do it," Julian chuckled. "Well? I'm paying attention."

Asra stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was annoyed with him or not. He decided he didn't care about Julian's tone and turned his attention back to Nadia, holding out his hands. She took them as he spoke. "We're going to use the water as a portal of sorts. Reach inside you and activate your magic, but instead of channeling it, let it flow through you like this." Asra sent his magic into Nadia, gently, letting her feel the sensations he was speaking of. She gasped lightly at the contact, closing her eyes, brow furrowing in concentration. "Don't force it. Just let it flow."

"Like this?" 

He could feel her magic join with his and he withdrew, saying, "Yes, like that. Now I want you to sink into your magic with me. Guide me wherever your magic takes you. You will know when you've found your gate."

He stayed with her, aware of Julian's curious and cautious eyes on them, feeling her sink down into herself, letting her pull him along. He quickly lost touch with the physical world, floating in nothingness, and then-

Nadia gave a sharp gasp, and he felt her yank away from him. Alarmed, he opened his eyes, but they were no longer at the fountain. Instead, they stood on a tropical island, surrounded by sparkling blue waterfalls. A single tree grew in the middle of the sand, and Asra felt peace wash over him as Nadia looked around. "I- I've been here before."

"You have?" Asra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes." Nadia knelt at the edge of the water, letting her fingers trail in it. "When I was a child. I haven't been here in decades." Nadia stood, looking at him, beaming. "I used to go elsewhere, with that boat." She pointed to the far end of the island where a sturdy little rowboat bobbed gently in the water, tied to the tree. "I'd row into the waterfall that way, and I'd find myself in a world of starlight, overseen by a kind woman with the head of an owl."

Asra was astonished. "Could you be talking about-" He reached into his bag and pulled the deck free, shuffling quickly through the cards. When he found the one he wanted he held it up to her. "Did the kind woman look like this?"

Nadia nodded on a glance. "That is definitely her. You mean I was visiting an Arcana as a child and I did not know it? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"This is the High Priestess," Asra explained. "I've had little experience with her, but what experience I have with her, she was  _ very _ kind. You'd have to ask her to be certain, but my guess would be that she didn't want to risk frightening you."

"Extraordinary." Nadia looked away, standing and going to the tree. Asra watched her as she reached up and plucked a fruit from its branches. "Here, share this with me," she offered, breaking the fruit open. "If this is my own gate, then I assume these fruits are my creation. I've never seen them anywhere else in my life."

Asra had to admit, he'd never seen these fruits anywhere else in his life, either, and he'd been all over this side of the hemisphere. He took the half that Nadia handed him and peeled the skin back, biting into the flesh of the fruit. "This is delicious," he said around a full mouth. Then he hastily chewed and swallowed and grinned at her. "If these are your own creation, you're a genius."

"Why thank you." Nadia returned his grin, settling on the sand to tuck into her fruit. Asra sat beside her, and they ate in silence for a moment. "I feel bad. We're here feasting on fruit while Julian-"

"Has barely noticed that we're not there anymore," Asra cut her off. "Time passes differently in the realms than in the physical world. I guarantee you, he has no clue we've astrally projected into the realms yet. Although he'll probably figure out we have soon. But we have time before it gets tedious for him."

"Ah. That is good to know." She took another bite of her fruit and looked out over the water. "Getting here was... much simpler than I remember," she said after swallowing. "Does this mean that I can come here at will again?"

"Probably? You might need guidance the first few times you do it, and I want to be present the first time you go alone. But that you have been here before will make getting here much easier, and it’ll get easier with practice, too.”

Nadia made a thoughtful sound, finishing her fruit. She waited until Asra finished, then stood. “We shouldn’t keep Julian waiting.”

“No, we shouldn’t. He’s probably noticed that we’re gone by now. Take my hands.” Nadia obeyed him and closed her eyes. Asra did so too. “Focus on me,” he said. “Watch what I’m doing. We’ll let you do this next time, but I want to show you how first.”

“I’m paying attention,” she reassured him.

With that, he extended his magic out over them both, following their links to their physical bodies. He inhaled deeply as a feeling of solidness returned, and opened his eyes, watching Nadia. After another moment, she opened her eyes, beaming. “That was fantastic,” she said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Asra replied, squeezing her hands before letting go. Then he turned to Julian. “Were you paying attention?” he asked him.

Julian blinked. “To what, exactly? It looked to me like you fell asleep.”

“We didn’t quite fall asleep,” Asra replied. "I expected you to watch what our magic was doing. I guess I should’ve been more clear with my instructions. Sorry.” Julian muttered something under his breath, and Asra let him get it out of his system. "You heard my instruction to her, though, right?"

"I did."

Asra turned to him, offering the doctor his hands. "Good. We're going to do the same thing. Nadia had an advantage; she's done this before when she was younger. It will be harder for you. Don't get discouraged; I'm right here."

"A-alright..."

As he had for Nadia, Asra started speaking, guiding Julian's magic. As he expected, it was harder for Julian. He didn't have the access to magic that Nadia had; and he had to contend with a fear of magic that Nadia didn't have to contend with. Asra expected him to be cautious, conservative, but he was barely exerting any effort. "You need to give it more than that," Asra said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. It was nothing to him, but to Julian, this was serious and dangerous, and he didn't want Julian to think he wasn't taking that misgiving seriously. 

"Something's wrong," Julian replied, his voice trembling. "I-I'm doing as you say but it doesn't- it doesn't feel right-"

"You're fine, Ilya, I prom-"

"No. No, I'm not. I want to stop."

"It's okay," Asra crooned, hoping to put him at ease. As he spoke, he gently began disengaging from Julian, bringing his student's magic down with him. "It's okay, we can stop-" The words caught in Asra's throat as his magic hit something  _ hard _ . "Ilya, cut off your magic," he said, urgency replacing gentleness. "Do it like we first practiced." After a second, and the sensation of wrongness kept growing, Asra called, almost frantically, " _ Julian! _ Cut off your-"

"I- I can't!" 

Panic seized Asra for a moment. He shut out Nadia's questions, focusing entirely on Julian and his magic. He could sense it, deep maroon tendrils reaching out from him, wrapped around their hands. Asra released his grip on Julian, but found that he couldn't pull away. The feeling of wrongness grew quickly, steadily, and Asra knew that if he didn't do something  _ now, _ something terrible was going to happen. "I'm sorry," he said, fighting to keep the panic from his voice, before using his magic like a knife, hacking at the invisible connection binding him to Julian. Julian gasped, yanking away from him, and Asra pulled in the opposite direction. The two separated, toppling over away from each other.

"Asra!  _ Asra! _ "

Asra had  _ never _ heard Nadia use that tone before, and he was scared to look. The need to protect his students overrode his misgivings, and he opened his eyes, dread knotting in his stomach. A ball of black and red magic hovered over them, drawing power from Julian. "Julian!" Asra shouted, splashing to his hands and knees in the fountain, lunging for Julian. Julian seemed to be unconscious, or senseless; either way, he had no control over his magic anymore, and that ball of magic was growing bigger and bigger as the seconds ticked by. It would engulf them quickly if Asra did nothing. He leaned over Julian and slapped him, hard. No response. He wasn't strong enough to carry Julian to safety. "Nadia!" he screamed, reaching for her. 

With no hesitation, Nadia lunged for Asra's hand. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he grabbed Julian's wrist with his other, and focused his magic. A painful roar filled his ears as he frantically tore an entrance open in midair. He let go of Nadia long enough to haul Julian's arm around his shoulders, grabbed Nadia again, and bolted, shutting the entrance behind him. He heard Nadia shout in alarm as they fell through the realms. He didn't even try to exert control over where they were going; it was well beyond his capabilities. Instead, he pulled Nadia closer and screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself to hit the ground wherever they ended up.

The surrounding chaos resolved into a solid landscape, but Asra didn't have time to take it in, hitting the ground hard. His head swam in pain as he checked on his companions. Still breathing. Reassured, Asra slumped back down, closing his eyes.

And then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Asra didn't come home that night.

Thomas stayed up into the small hours of the morning, sitting at Asra's table, waiting for him. He tried multiple times to ask Faust if Asra was alright; finally, when dawn was about to break, he got an answer:  _ Lost _ ...

"Lost? Asra's lost? What do you mean?"

_ Can't find... tried and tried... can't find... _

Faust's words made Thomas feel cold all over. What could have possibly happened that Faust wouldn't be able to locate him? Thomas closed his eyes, seeking his own connection to Asra. It was there, but it was... very weak, as if Asra was worlds away from him. 

By the time Thomas resolved to go up to the castle to see if Nadia or Julian knew what had become of his lover, it was daylight. Thomas’s vigil exhausted him, but he couldn't sleep. At the very least, he needed tea to wake him up, keep him going. Nadia would probably make him sleep when he got to the palace, but if she didn't know what had happened to him, maybe she'd be willing to help him look. Julian, too, he was sure, possibly Portia.

As he brewed the tea and got a piece of buttered toast for himself- that was all his stomach would tolerate at that point- there was a sharp rapping on the door. Thomas and Faust exchanged puzzled looks. "Salamander? Can you make sure nothing catches on fire?" he asked, heading for the stairs and down them.

By the time he was to the door, the rapping had grown in insistency, and Thomas opened the door. A palace guard stood on his stoop and saluted when he met Thomas's gaze. "My apologies for the early call," the guard said, "but Consul Valerius requests your presence at the palace at your earliest convenience."

Thomas stared at him, uncomprehending. Why would Valerius want to see him? Why had that summons not included Asra? Why hadn’t Nadia issued it? “What’s going on?” Thomas asked, trying to ignore the horrible tightness in his chest.

“I’m... I’m not at liberty to discuss it. But the sooner you can come with me, the better.”

“Alright. I was planning to go up to the Palace in a bit anyway. Asra never came home last night and I couldn’t sleep. I was making myself breakfast. Do you want any?”

At the mention of Asra’s name, the guard coughed softly and looked away. “I- I can’t partake. It isn’t permitted. But I don’t see why you can’t refresh yourself, considering what you just said about not sleeping.”

“So does this mean I’m not under arrest?”

“Goodness, no!” The guard made eye contact again. “I can’t say that this is voluntary- the consul needs to speak to you, urgently- but you have done nothing wrong.”

“Has Asra?” Thomas asked softly.

The guard’s expression softened, and he seemed to hesitate. “No,” he said finally. “But-...”

Thomas waited for him to finish his sentence. “But?” he prompted.

“... I’m not at liberty to say. I’m sorry.”

Thomas stared at him, the feeling of dread growing in him. He knew what Valerius wanted to talk to him about. Something had happened to Asra. Possibly Nadia. But Asra had told him about yesterday's lesson- opening their gateways. That was a simple exercise. Thomas had caught onto it in the first attempt. It wasn't dangerous at all. It must've been something else. It had to be. Maybe someone attempted to assassinate Nadia and Asra got in the way?

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Coming up with all kinds of scary scenarios wasn't helping anyone. "Alright," he said finally, looking at the guard again. "I'm just having toast and tea. I can put the tea in a flask and eat on the way. Is there a chance we can catch a carriage? I'm  _ really _ tired."

"Of course. There's a carriage outside waiting. I'll wait with the driver. Come out when you're ready."

Thomas nodded, and the guard left the building. Thomas stared at the closed door for a moment, trying to still his racing mind. He needed to think clearly. That was one thing Asra taught him. Always go into uncertain situations with a logical mind, if you could help it. But he wasn't sure he could help it. Of all of his nightmares, it looked like the worst one was coming true. Valerius didn't want to talk to him to tell him that Asra was alright.

He went up the stairs and asked the stove salamander to put out the fire, then grabbed his insulated flask and carefully poured the tea into it, sealing it tightly. Then he grabbed his coat, and his bag and toast, and headed back down the stairs. He pressed a hand to the door as it closed behind him, whispering the cross-me-not spell, checking the locks. Then he went to the carriage and climbed in.

The trip to the castle was painfully, awkwardly silent. Thomas hurried through his toast, but sipped his tea, nursing it, focusing on it. It wasn't Asra's favorite. Thomas couldn't stand lapsang souchong and often joked that Asra's taste buds had to be dead for him to like it, too. Instead, it was white tea, with hints of rose and peaches. It was, in Thomas's opinion, delicious, and he tried to clear his mind of everything but that. He needed to keep his wits about him and ruminating on what could've possibly happened to Asra would only make him upset and frantic. Focus on the tea.

By the time they arrived, Thomas had finished his tea and was now focusing on breathing. The guard got out of the carriage and went around to the side, opening the door for Thomas. Thomas stepped out, steeling himself. Valerius liked to play games. He didn't particularly want to take part right now. Hopefully, the man could get his head out of his ass for long enough to just get to the point. 

Deep breaths. Calm, calm. Valerius had said nothing yet. No need to get mad at him for something that hadn't happened.

The guard showed him to the parlor that Nadia usually received him and Asra in, and said, "I'll let the consul know you're here. He should be here in a few moments." Then he ducked out of the room, and Thomas watched him go. 

Seconds later, Aisha and Salim wandered into the room. "Thomas," Salim said, surprised. "Consul Valerius asked to meet us here about something. He wouldn't tell us what. Do you know?"

Thomas shook his head, the sick feeling of dread growing. "No. All I know is that Asra didn't come home last night." The Alnazars looked at each other, concern and alarm written all over their faces. They said nothing, though, choosing to sit with Thomas quietly until Valerius joined them.

They weren't waiting long, a few minutes. Valerius came into the room. His usually stern expression softened; Thomas thought he looked unsure. "Thank you for heeding my call so promptly," Valerius said, his voice neutral. He didn't sit. 

"What's this about?" Aisha asked.

Valerius focused on her, lost for words. "I'm afraid I'm to be the harbinger of terrible news," he said finally. "As you know, Asra was instructing Countess Nadia and Doctor Devorak in magic. There's been an unfortunate accident." He hesitated, seeming to steel himself. "The three of them vanished in a magical explosion yesterday. Both of the other court magicians have said that it isn't likely they survived."

The horrible dread Thomas had been feeling since the middle of the night froze in his chest. "No."

For once, Valerius didn't react with derision. "I'm sorry, Thomas, but we must assume they have perished-"

"No. They're wrong. Asra's alive."

Valerius's patience was being tried, Thomas could see it in his face. "Thomas," he said, sounding like he was speaking to a small child, "there were several witnesses to the event, and-"

"No, you don't understand," Thomas cut him off. "He's alive. I would know, beyond any doubt, if he was dead."

Aisha had pressed a hand to her mouth, eyes wide and watering, as Salim looked from one of them to the other. Valerius seemed like he was going to say more when Salim interjected, his voice broken, "Wait. Hear him out."

"Salim, I understand how difficult this news must be for you, but-"

"Hear me out," Thomas repeated. Valerius rolled his eyes, the patient, compassionate facade breaking. Thomas ignored it. "I... That is... Asra told me, once, during the first Masquerade after Lucio's death, that- that I'd died of the plague three years prior." He didn't wait for his companions to reply. He wasn't sure who it was that gasped, but he plowed on, "He told me that, at the ritual to give Lucio a new body, Asra had interfered in order to bring me back to life. He gave up half of his heart to-"

Valerius held up a hand to silence him, and Thomas quieted. Now he looked disturbed. "I've never known Asra to be a liar," Valerius murmured, "but what you're relating is unbelievable."

"I can prove it." Valerius gestured expectantly, and Thomas closed his eyes, concentrating hard on his connection to Asra. They rarely connected this way- it was traumatic for Asra- but this was the only thing Thomas could think of to do. His companions all started murmuring when Thomas felt the return pull and opened his eyes. A pinprick of violet light was beaming from Thomas's chest, over his heart. But the thin beam of light didn't go anywhere; it rose in a tangle of light, wavering above them. 

They were all speechless as Thomas let the connection fade. Valerius looked uncomfortable. "A desperate trick to force an investigation," he said, sounding like he didn't want to believe what he was saying.

All of them startled as Chimes and Flamel popped their heads up from inside Aisha's and Salim's shirts. There was silence for a moment, even as Faust poked her head up from Thomas's bag, and then Aisha spoke. "No. Chimes said that she sensed Asra in that magic. He's alive."

Valerius stared at her, eyes wide. "If Asra is alive, then perhaps the doctor and countess are as well," he whispered. "Do you know where they could be?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, it... he's not in the physical realm, but that's all I can tell. Faust... Faust told me he was lost this morning. Could he have seen the disaster looming and took Nadia and Julian into the magical realms to escape it?"

Salim nodded slowly. "Asra wouldn't have done so lightly, but... But if he felt it was his only chance, he would have. But where would he have gone?”

“To his gate?” Aisha suggested.

_ Not there, _ Thomas heard Faust’s voice in his head, and he sighed. “Faust says he’s not there.”

“Then someone has to go looking for them,” Valerius said firmly. “If there’s even a sliver of a chance that the Countess is alive, we must investigate.”

“Agreed,” Salim said. “Thomas, will you go?”

Thomas nodded. “I want to take someone with me, in case I need help to get them back.”

Valerius looked to Asra’s parents, and Aisha and Salim exchanged a glance. “We will go if no one else can,” Salim said, “but I was hoping to investigate the spell that caused this, try to figure out what went wrong.”

Thomas added, “Asra has a friend outside of the city. He’s not a magician, but he uses magic and cares deeply for Asra. He’ll help, I’m sure of it.”

“I will too.”

All attention turned to the door of the parlor. Portia stood there, looking distressed but determined. “I was supposed to be with them for that lesson,” she said quietly. “Maybe, if I had been-“

“If you had been, we’d have lost you as well,” Aisha said firmly. “But you’re experienced enough to help Thomas with the investigation, I’m confident of that. Will you two go to this friend of Asra’s, ask him to help?”

“Of course,” Thomas said, standing. “I want to go now. The sooner we figure this out, the better.”

“Yes, lets go,” Portia said, “but, um... who is this friend of Asra’s? I thought Asra's social sphere consisted of you and the people at the palace."

"You wouldn't remember him," Thomas said, standing and going to her. "There's a... a spell that makes people forget him, unless he gives you a charm. If you keep the charm on you, you'll remember him. Hopefully, he will give you one, at least until we find Asra."

Thomas turned and said his goodbyes to Valerius, Aisha, and Salim, and the two of them headed through the castle to the front gates. The carriage Thomas had taken there was still there, and Thomas put up a hand to hail it. The driver watched, curiosity burning in his gaze, as the two of them piled into the carriage. "We need to go to the edge of the woods," Thomas told him. "We'll walk the rest of the way once we're there."

"You sure? I don't mind taking you all the way to where you're going."

"I'm sure. The man we're going to see will not appreciate that I'm bringing my companion. He's going to be extremely unhappy if I bring a carriage driver, too."

"As you wish," the driver said, and the carriage started moving.

They made the trip in silence. It wasn't long, only a handful of minutes. The carriage stopped at the edge of the cobblestone road, and Thomas paid him and disembarked, Portia behind him. Together, they headed into the woods, Portia looking around curiously. "This forest is so spooky," she said, sounding delighted. "I've heard stories that it's haunted."

Thomas fought a little smile. "Well, Lucio used to bother people in the woods," he said, "but that's the only ghost that's ever been in here."

"Aw, man. Too bad." She smiled. "So tell me about this friend."

"His name is Muriel," Thomas said. "He's been Asra's friend since they were children. I'm... not sure that the two of us are friends, but he's more tolerant towards me than he used to be."

"He doesn't like you?" Portia was gobsmacked. "How can anyone not like you?"

Thomas chuckled. "Thank you, but it's alright. I need not be everyone's friend. His dislike of me isn't interfering with his friendship with Asra, so it's fine. He'll just be ornery when we get there."

"Can't be more ornery than Valerius."

"You'd be surprised."

Portia giggled, and then glanced at him, looking serious. "I... Thomas... What do you think happened to them?"

"Exactly what we said in the parlor. Something happened during the lesson that put the three of them in extreme danger, and Asra brought their bodies to the magical realms to protect them. I can't imagine why they haven't come back, unless they can't."

"I've never been to the magical realms before."

"It's easy to get there, but it  _ is  _ dangerous there. We must stay on our toes when we go."

By then, Thomas had guided them to Muriel's hut. Just as Thomas raised his fist to knock on the door, it swung open. Portia murmured something indistinct as they looked up at Muriel. Muriel stared back at them before saying, "You're here about Asra."

"Yes. How'd you-"

"Faust told Inanna. Inanna told me." 

His gaze went to Portia, whose face flushed as she stared up at him. Thomas cleared his throat nervously. "Portia, this is Muriel. Muriel, this is Portia. She's the steward of the palace. She wants to help us look for them."

Muriel looked Portia up and down, and then grunted and closed the door behind him. "I want to ask the runes," he said, trundling past them. "You might want to ask the Magician."

"That's a good idea. Can we come with you to your rune casting spot?"

"Yes." It was grumbled, and he didn't stop to let them catch up. Portia looked to Thomas, looking a little bewildered, and Thomas shrugged, gesturing for them to follow him.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Asra was aware of was something pawing at his shirt. He startled awake, staring up into the face of a stranger, trying to work the strap of his bag off his shoulder.

They stared at each other for a moment before Asra grinned, seething, and the stranger blanched. "You- you're alive!"

"Yes, I am. Do me a favor and stop trying to take my stuff. I need it."

The stranger made a strangled noise, releasing Asra and bolting away, hands empty. Asra sat up, hand to his head, looking around. He saw Nadia and Julian close by him, still unconscious. He crawled over to Nadia, pressing two fingers to her pulse at her neck, then did the same for Julian. Still alive. They had survived Asra forcing them into the magical realms.

But where were they? Asra shivered, rubbing his arms for warmth as he looked around at the barren landscape. There was no color anywhere. The ground was gray dirt, the grass gray and dry, the bare trees dotting the plain gray. Even the sky was gray. And it was cold. Normally the cold didn’t bother him, and it wasn’t extreme, but the horrible scenery seemed to make the cold intolerable.

He didn’t know what to do. He looked over his companions again, wishing they were awake, that he didn’t feel so alone. After a moment of thought, he touched Julian’s shoulder, sending a gentle jolt of magic into him. It worked; Julian startled awake, looking up at him. “Asra,” he croaked, looking around with wide eyes. “Where are we? What happened?”

“I don’t know. Your magic went out of control. I took us to the magical realms to get away from it- I had no choice- but I don’t know where we are.”

With a grimace, Julian sat up stiffly, rolling his shoulders as he did so. As Julian got his bearings, Asra turned to Nadia to wake her. She had the same questions, and Asra had the same answers. Julian looked over all of them, both physically and with magic. Asra noted, pleased, that Julian’s magical scan felt more practiced than it had last time Asra had asked him to show him how he was doing.

“Well, we’re all here and healthy,” Julian said finally, looking around. “You said you don’t know where we are, but can you get us out of here?”

"I don’t know. That was next on the list to do.” Asra closed his eyes, searching with his magic. He felt caged in, like he was in a room with no exit. “I- I don’t think there’s a way out.” He suppressed panic as he spoke. He needed to keep a clear mind. 

They were all silent for a number of moments. Then Nadia spoke. “There was a way in. There must be a way out. We just need to find it."

"You're right," Asra said, looking around. "When I came to, someone was trying to get my bag, so there are people here. I think our first order of business is to find them."

"You want to find someone who tried to steal from you?" Julian asked flatly. 

"He thought I was dead and ran away when I made it clear that I was not. He's no threat to us and if he knows where other people are, he might take us to them."

Julian opened his mouth to protest again, and Nadia cut him off. "I agree with Asra. If we do not search for this person, we should search for others. But I hesitate to look for someone who was looting our bodies. There's no guarantee that they won't be violent when they're with others."

"That's fair, I suppose," Asra admitted. “He went in that direction, so I guess we're going in the other."

They nodded and started walking. They walked for what felt like hours, the landscape unchanging. Every once in a while, Asra reached out with his magic, searching for others. For a very long time, he found no one. Just as he was about to suggest they stop for a while to rest, though, he sensed something and held out a hand to stop his companions. "I think we're nearing someone. Or something. I can't tell what exactly it is."

"You can't tell  _ what _ it is?" Julian said, squinting out into the distance. "I don't see anything."

"I don't either, yet, but it's out there."

"Stay behind me, I'll keep you-"

"None of that," Nadia cut him off testily. "You're the least prepared to defend yourself in this environment."

Julian spluttered, dreadfully offended, and Asra smirked. "She's right. I've got my magic- and it'll be more powerful here, in the realms. Let me take point."

"I wonder..." Nadia murmured. Her magic surged, and Asra's eyebrows raised as a crystal sword appeared in her hand. She smiled grimly, slashing in the air, testing it out.

"You know how to use swords?" Asra prompted curiously.

"It was a skill we learned by necessity growing up. All of us had swordsmanship and fencing lessons. Our safety was of the utmost importance; we had to know how to defend ourselves.”

“Believe it or not, I’m good with a sword,” Julian protested. “I had to be. I traveled with pirates. I was  _ raised _ by pirates.”

“I believe you,” Asra said dryly, “but are you comfortable enough with your magic to summon a sword out of thin air?”

“Er... No, I don’t believe I am.”

Asra smirked. “Stay behind us.”

“Right. I guess I’ll let you two take the lead on this one.”

As they continued walking, Asra summoned a spear of solid ice to his hands. He briefly considered stopping and teaching Julian how to summon a weapon of his own- it was simple enough that Nadia had figured it out on her own, and they could really use him if he was as skilled as he implied- but after what just happened to them, Asra could only assume that Julian hadn’t suggested that himself because he was done with magic for a while. Asra couldn’t blame him for that. If something like this had happened to him when he was still learning, he’d have been scared off of magic too, albeit temporarily. 

He had seen Julian in bar fights, though, and he knew the doctor could sucker punch with the best of them. He’d be fine without a weapon.

He hoped.

Asra kept his magic focused on the life form he’d found, keeping it in his magical sights as they moved towards it. After only a bit further, Asra stopped them. “Whatever I’ve found, it’s not human,” he murmured. “It’s not too late to pick a different direction.”

Nadia squinted into the distance. “Do you sense any other life anywhere else?” she asked.

“No, which is... strange.”

“Strange how?” Julian asked. 

“I’ve been looking for life ever since I confirmed you two were still with me, and ours are the only lives I’ve found, other than whatever this is. That means that either the man who tried to rob us could travel fast enough to get outside of my magic’s range in a matter of minutes, or...”

“Or he wasn’t alive.” Julian’s voice was grim, his eyes darting around the environment. “I like this situation less and less.”

Nadia stared at Asra, eyes narrowed, thinking. Finally, she said, “Then the logical conclusion is that there are no live human beings in this area, and we’re only going to come upon any people by chance.”

“That’s not logical, Nadi,” Asra protested weakly. 

“I disagree. Look around us. There’s no life here at all. There’s at least one non-living being in the area, and you’ve demonstrated that you cannot track him.” She took a deep breath. “But you can track whatever we’re heading towards now. There may be intelligent beings with it, even if they aren’t living, as we know the word to mean. I say we take our chances.”

“Whatever that thing is, it’s big,” Asra said. “Are you sure we want to do this?”

Julian had paled through the discussion. “I- uh- I can help fight,” he said hesitantly, “but if we’re chancing a big animal, I think it would be best if I had a weapon. Can- can you teach me to do what Nadia did?”

Asra peered at Julian. “Are you sure? You’ll need to use magic.”

“I’m aware of that. You’ve probably guessed that I don’t really want to do this, but- but we’re beyond what I  _ want _ at this point. It’s necessary. So please...”

Asra nodded. “Fair enough. I can show you how to do it. It’s simple enough that Nadi figured it out herself.”

“You didn’t teach her how to do that?”

Nadia chuckled. “When would he have had time to do that?”

“I don’t know- when he showed you how to open your gate?”

“True enough, but no. He is correct- I figured it out on my own. May I attempt to teach him, Asra?”

“Of course. Let me know if you need me.”

Nadia nodded and looped her arm around Julian’s, and they walked away a short distance. Asra took the time this gave him to search out his surroundings better. This was definitely the magical realms; his magic was incredibly strong here, almost as strong as it would’ve been in his gate. He gingerly explored the boundaries of the place, seeking any weak point or exit that he might’ve missed the first time. Still nothing; they were truly stuck there, for now.

That determined, he turned his attention towards the being he was tracking. It was large, yes, and Asra got the sense that it wasn’t intelligent. An animal, some magical beast. That didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. He’d only ever encountered docile beasts in the magical realms, but this was different. He’d never seen one so big, in such a desolate place, with no apparent escape. It was a good thing Julian was willing to learn to arm himself. He suspected that they’d need the help.

Just as he thought that, the creature began to move. 

Towards them.

_ Fast _ .

“Uh, guys?” Asra called nervously, adjusting his stance to a defensive one. “Does Julian know how to get himself a sword yet?”

“He has just mastered it,” Nadia called back, as the two of them headed back for Asra.

“Good, because our friend is coming this way, quickly.”

Nadia and Julian looked at each other, alarm written on their faces, before bolting for Asra. Julian took up position in front of them, and Asra didn’t object this time. He knew how to defend himself, but he wasn’t as strong as Julian, nor was he a trained fighter. He had no idea if Julian had actually had training, but Julian had lifted him and slung him over his shoulder like he was a child at one point. 

Nadia moved to stand beside Julian. “Asra, can you back us up with magic?”

“Yes.” He closed his eyes, sweeping his magic over them, forming a protective barrier over all of their bodies. It clung to them like rain, soaking through their clothes and then drying in the next instant. Although it looked like nothing had been there at all, Asra’s magic would protect them from all but the most severe harm. 

Hopefully that would be enough.

Moments later, they saw the creature racing towards them on a cloud. It was fox-like, its fur alight with flame, standing on its hind legs. It held its paws in front of it, blue magic swirling around them. As it came closer, Asra could tell beyond any doubt that it was hostile, and braced himself.

The first wave of magic hit them hard, knocking them all back several steps. Julian’s face was tight with carefully controlled fear, his jaw clenched, as he planted his feet and strained back against the force. The moment it let up, he launched himself at the fox, slashing against the cloud it was riding on.. Nadia followed, her sword blazing with light. The cloud disintegrated on contact with Julian’s sword, and the fox fell to the ground on all fours, snarling at them. It was the largest fox Asra had ever seen, slightly bigger than Inanna. 

As Julian and Nadia slowly backed away, putting some space between them and the angry animal, Asra reached out carefully with his magic, trying to lull it out of its fury. Its red eyes focused on Asra, the snarl fading slightly. “That’s right,” he murmured. “We don’t want to hurt you. We’re friendly. Come on...” He stretched out a hand to the fox.

Julian was aghast. “What are you doing, Asra?”

“It’s an animal. It’s scared. If we can show it we’re not a threat to-“ His voice was cut off in a surprised yelp as the creature pounced on him, jaws snapping for his neck. Asra tumbled to the ground under the fox’s weight as Nadia and Julian yelled in alarm. The fox snapped at his throat again before Asra got his hands underneath it and shoved. The fox fell away from him, and Asra tried to scramble to his feet, but he wasn’t fast enough. The fox was on him again in the next second. 

Asra jerked his arm up defensively, and the fox’s teeth clamped down around his wrist. A shout of pain ripped from him, even as warmth flowed over his hands and chest. A moment later he realized the warmth was wet, and the second after that, that it was blood. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or the creature’s, but Nadia stood over them now, sword plunged into the fox’s back. She yanked it free the moment before the fox, howling, turned on her. 

Julian rushed to Asra as he dragged himself to his feet, holding his injured arm against his chest. Julian’s sword was discarded on the ground as he pulled Asra’s arm into his hands, examining the deep, angry puncture wounds. “It got you good,” Julian blurted. “We need to get this bound-“

“Ilya, not now!”

“Retreat.”

“What? No! I-“

“Asra, you’re hurt! Badly! Back off, let Nadia and I handle-“

The hair stood up on the back of Asra’s neck as Nadia screamed. Julian cursed, turned and scooped up his sword in one smooth motion. “Get away!” he barked at Asra as he rushed back to Nadia’s side. Asra gasped in pain as he summoned his spear again and tried to position himself to throw it at the fox. But the battle was happening too fast, Nadia and Julian were moving too much, too quickly. He couldn’t get his aim straight, even if his hands weren’t shaking from shock and pain.

He watched helplessly as the fox tackled Julian, and again Nadia pounced on it, this time slashing at the back of its neck. It reared back and turned on her. Julian scrambled to his feet. Asra couldn’t see any immediate injury, but he could tell Julian was shaken. Asra tried to bring his focus forward. If he couldn’t use the spear, then he could use magic. But his arm was excruciating, his vision swam, and he couldn’t shut out the pain long enough to even think about how to form the spell. 

Suddenly, a yell from Asra’s left rang out, a battle cry. Two figures darted into the fray. One was a stranger, black hair hanging down over shoulders concealed by flowing indigo robes cinched at his waist by a plain braided cord. The other, short blond hair slicked back, sword in his hand, wearing a leather jerkin and high combat boots, was shockingly familiar. “Lucio?!” Asra gasped.

The blond man answered his call by glancing over his shoulder, smirking. “Look who’s dead!” Lucio crowed. But instead of continuing to taunt Asra, he focused on the fox. “C’mere, beastie!”

_ Look who’s dead!  _ The words seemed to pierce his skull, reverberating in his mind. That... that made little sense. Did It? Asra couldn’t tell if his mind was just that addled by the pain, or if Lucio was right, so he pressed two fingers to his throat, just below his jaw. No... he had a pulse. Stretching out his magic, he saw the fox, as he expected. He saw Nadia and Julian..

But he didn’t see Lucio or his friend. Why had Lucio assumed he was dead? He had been absolutely certain that Lucio _ was _ dead. He watched him die five years ago in his gate. So how was he here now?

Lucio and his companion made quick work of the fox. In minutes, it slumped over, impaled through the skull on Lucio’s sword. Lucio was barely winded. “You’ve got to be careful about those things,” he said, his tone conversational. “You might be dead, but they can still eat you.”

“Lucio, wait.” The dark-haired man looked around at them as Julian dropped his sword again and rushed back to Asra’s side. Then the dark-haired man slowly shook his head. “I don’t think they’re dead.”

“What? Impossible.” Lucio made a face, going up to Nadia and peering at her.

Nadia stared back coldly. “Can I help you?”

“Hmph. Still got the stick up your-“

“Lucio!”

Lucio’s insult cut off at his companion’s scolding tone. “Right, whatever. Are you dead or not?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Asra answered, hissing slightly as Julian probed his bite. “We all have pulses, at least.”

“Then you’re not dead,” Lucio’s companion said musingly, “but I can’t fathom how you got here if you’re not.”

“It was an accident. I was teaching my friends magic-“

Lucio interrupted, “Wait, you were teaching  _ Jules _ magic?”

“... yes.”

“Dumbass.”

_ “Lucio,” _ the man said warningly. Then looked back to Asra. “I apologize for him. I assume from your familiarity you already know each other-“

“Unfortunately,” Julian said dryly. 

Lucio shot him a look that was almost hurt, and the man continued, “Then you already know how he is. We’re working on it, but we haven’t gotten there yet.”

“It’s- it’s okay. I’m Asra. This is Julian and Nadia. And you are?” 

“My name is Medwyn. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He looked around at the party. “Come. We can get that wound bandaged up at our village. You need it if you’re alive. Those things are living and have all the germs in their mouths, as animals do in the physical realm. The bite can get infected if you’re flesh and blood.”

With that, he started walking away. The companions watched his back for a moment before Lucio said, “Well? What are you waiting for, another invitation? Let’s go. I want to hear why you thought it was a good idea to teach Jules magic, of all people. This is his fault, isn’t it?”

Asra suppressed anger and irritation, motioning for Nadia and Julian to follow them. They had little choice in the matter. Lucio fell into step beside them, looking at Asra curiously. Asra’s jaw clenched, really not wanting to talk to him.

Nadia was the one who spoke. “If you must know, it was no one’s fault, and magic can be immensely helpful for a healer.”

Medwyn had been listening. “Will you tell me what happened, if you won’t tell him?”

They all exchanged looks. Asra was the one who answered. “We were learning how to open their gateways,” he explained cautiously. “Nadia’s went fine, but Julian’s... Not so fine.”

“What happened?”

“I’m- I’m not sure. All I know is that the process backfired, and I had to bring our bodies into the magical realms to protect us from whatever happened.”

Lucio and Medwyn looked at each other. “You brought you all a tad too far, I’m afraid,” Medwyn said.

“Why?” Julian asked. “Where are we?”

“Hell, of course,” Lucio answered with a crooked grin.

Medwyn shook his head. “It’s not hell, no matter how much you dislike it,” he said. “But it... it’s more like a purgatory of sorts. This is where souls that died in the magical realms come.”

“Well, we’re not dead,” Asra said slowly, “so how do we get out?”

“I’m afraid you don’t.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Thomas looked out over the landscape. He could see all of Vesuvia from the top of this mountain. He’d only been here one other time, and that was at night. He couldn’t fully appreciate the majesty of the place in the dark. He could now.

There was silence, no one quite knowing what to say. Finally, Portia said hesitantly, “So... What do we do now?”

Muriel had already seated himself on the ground, ignoring them. Thomas gazed at him for a moment before saying, “Now, we head into the magical realms to see what the Magician can tell us.”

“That was Asra’s lesson yesterday,” Portia said. “I wasn’t there for it, remember?”

“There’s no reason I can't teach you myself.” Thomas smiled at her, then guided her to sit with him on the rocky ground, facing her. “This really is very easy to do, especially when you’ve already got a talent for magic, like you do. Take my hands.” Portia obeyed, and Thomas talked her through sinking into the magical realms, intending to bring her to the oasis Thomas shared with Asra. He hoped that he’d find some trace of Asra there, but his purpose was to ease her transition to the Magician’s realm. He closed his eyes once he saw that she had done so and followed his own voice down into the realms...

A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, and the air warmed several degrees. He opened his eyes, then nudged Portia, who opened her eyes and looked around, awe written on her face. “This place is amazing!” she exclaimed, looking around in fascination. “This is your gateway?”

“This is Asra’s gateway, actually,” he said. “We share his heart, so we share his familiar and gateway. This is almost entirely his own creation. He offered to let me make some changes to it, when we realized we shared it, but I wanted to leave it just the way he created it. I think it’s beautiful as it is.”

“It really is.” Portia knelt to brush a flowering bush’s foliage. “Is this where the Magician is?”

“It is not. We have one more journey to make from here, but it’s easier to get to the Magician from here than it is from the physical world. We just need to wade into that pool right there- it’s actually a portal of sorts. It’s how Asra brought me to the Magician the first time we visited them. We’ll need to submerge completely, but you don’t need to breathe here unless you want to.” He hesitated, looking around. “I just want to see-“

He closed his eyes, searching the environment. Asra’s magic was all over this place, as Thomas expected, but Asra himself... nowhere to be found. Thomas brought his hand to his chest, over his heart. The violet light shone through his fingers, but as it had been in the parlor, it had no aim, no direction, floating above him in an unreadable tangle. He sighed, letting the connection fade. “I hope he can at least feel me,” he whispered.

Portia put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he can.”

Thomas gave her a wavering, uneasy smile, then changed the subject with a deep breath. “The Magician will not answer us directly,” he told her. “Being clear isn’t in their nature. They  _ will _ try to guide us to the answers we seek, but the answers will come from us, or not at all.”

Portia looked at him doubtfully. “It doesn’t sound like I’ll get along with them very well,” she said. 

“Don’t take it personally. They’re not a person, but rather an idea given form. It’s not personal at all if they don’t give a straight answer.”

“Right. It’s not personal.” She took a deep, steadying breath. “So, when are we going?”

“Right now. Remember, you don’t have to breathe if you don’t want to, and you’ll be able to if you do. I’ll be right here the whole time.” He held out a hand to her, and she took it. Then he gently pulled her towards the water, wading in up to their chests. Portia had an amazed look on her face. “What’s up?” Thomas asked.

“This. I- I don’t feel wet.”

“That’s because it’s not real.”

“It’s- it’s not real. How are we experiencing it, then? Are we dreaming?”

“Not quite. It’s... difficult to explain. I don’t quite remember how Asra explained it to me, when he finally got around to doing so. But as soon as we have him back, I’ll ask him to explain it to you.”

“Fair enough. This is the portal, right? Do we need to do anything else to get there, or will we just eventually-“

Thomas grinned. “We have to dunk.”

Portia blinked at him, then grinned. “Dunk it is. On three? One- two- three!”

Together, Thomas and Portia submerged themselves. A moment of panic seized Thomas as he realized he had only ever gone to the Magician with Asra; he didn’t know the way. But a curious, powerful beacon tugged at his being, and he followed it, keeping a tight hold on Portia.

In moments, Thomas felt the sensation of rushing up onto a beach from a wave, still clinging to his companion. When they came to a stop, Thomas released her and sat up, looking around. The realm was much like he’d remembered it, sparkling galaxies wheeling overhead while peaceful waves lapped at a pink sand beach. “Wow,” Portia breathed, looking around with wide eyes. “So this is the Magician’s realm. It’s even more incredible than your gate.”

“Why, thank you.”

Portia gave a little yell of surprise, scrambling to her feet and holding her hands out in front of her in fists. Thomas rose and put a hand on one of her fists, gently lowering it. “It’s alright,” he said soothingly. “There’s nothing dangerous here.”

“You know better than that, Thomas. I’m plenty dangerous.” Slowly, the Magician came into focus before them, and Portia gaped at them. “You’ve brought a new friend.”

“She’s helping me look for Asra.” 

“Indeed? Then come. I have much to discuss with you.” Without another word, the Magician turned on their heel and headed back up the beach, to the trees that formed the half-moon that would take them to the Magician’s dwelling. 

Portia stared after them, mouth open. “That’s the picture from Asra’s cards!” she exclaimed. “They’re  _ real _ ? Are there others?”

“They’re an idea, a concept. They’re as real as any thought- as real as you want them to be. And yes, there are many others. Twenty-one, in fact. C’mon. The Magician will wait for us, however long we take to go to them- but I really need to ask them about Asra.”

Portia nodded, and the two of them followed the Magician up the beach to their home. When they arrived, it looked like the garden at the palace, complete with the fountain. “Did we-“ Portia began, and then swallowed hard, seeing the Magician sitting on the edge of the fountain. They gestured for Thomas and Portia to sit with them, and the two travelers did so.

The Magician smiled. “So, you’ve finally come here without Asra. Was the way difficult?”

“Not as difficult as I thought it would be,” Thomas replied. “Although I’ve been here with Asra enough that I know the way by heart.”

“I see. Unfortunately, you will not have any such comfort in finding Asra and the others.”

“What do you mean?” Portia asked.

“Tell me, how big do you think the magical realms are?”

Thomas paled, realization dawning on them. “Asra once told me they were enormous. Unfathomably big. You have no idea where he is?”

“No. Only that he’s beyond the boundaries of the realms I was previously aware of.”

Thomas and Portia looked at each other, the full realization dawning on them. “We may not be able to find them,” Portia whispered.

The Magician shook their head. “You have one chance, but I don’t think Thomas will like it.”

“Tell me,” Thomas demanded, struggling to keep control of his panic. As the Magician spoke, a feeling of grave wrongness came over Thomas, of denial, of desperation. What they were saying couldn't be true. It  _ couldn't _ be.

Portia was staring at Thomas wide-eyed by the time the Magician finished, and Thomas put his face in his hands, shaking. "I- I need to think."

"Very well. I expected that you would need time to accept this. But do it fast. The longer Asra, Nadia, and Julian remain missing, the less chance you have of finding them ever again."

Thomas swallowed hard. "I need to talk to my friends," Thomas murmured, standing. "We need to go, Portia.  _ Now _ ."

"A-alright," Portia said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Thank you, Magician. I'll take care of him."

"Good luck," the Magician replied gravely.

Thomas took Portia's other hand, and they closed their eyes. He felt the Magician's magic wrap around the two of them, and then the feeling of his breathing was stronger, everything more solid, more immediate. He opened his eyes, watching Portia as her breath deepened and she awoke, looking around. Muriel knelt beside them, staring at Thomas. "Well?" Muriel asked, seeing that Thomas was awake. 

He didn't answer. Portia waited a moment before speaking, answering for him. "The Magician said that Asra and the others are beyond the known boundaries of the magical realms. There's- there's one way to find them." She took a deep breath as Thomas looked away and turned her gaze to Muriel. "Did you know about Thomas? About what Asra did?"

Muriel frowned sharply. "Of course I know. What does that have to do with-"

"The being that gave his body to Thomas was one of the Arcana. The Fool." Muriel's gaze flicked frantically between Thomas and Portia, looking incredulous. "The Magician said that if Thomas can tap into that power, the power of the Fool, it might be enough to guide us to them. But..."

Muriel waited for her to say something further. "But?" he prompted softly.

She took another deep breath. "But he may have to give up his life as a human being to do it."

* * *

Asra startled awake, short of breath in his panic. He must've been having a nightmare, although his mind was a complete blank at that moment. He breathed deep, in through his nose and out through his mouth, until his heart rate slowed enough to go back to sleep, then rolled over onto his side and snuggled down into his sleeping bag.

It was the middle of a chilly night, and Asra found his mind wandering, rather than sinking back into sleep. He missed Thomas horribly. The thought he'd have to live out his days in this desolate place was bad enough, but never seeing Thomas again... he wasn't sure he could live with that.

He hadn't given up. None of them had. They found a way here, there had to be a way back. There  _ had  _ to be. But Medwyn had called a meeting of the inhabitants of this settlement, and nobody- not even the most experienced magicians among them- had a solution. All of them agreed that the three of them couldn't stay there. There was no telling what effect this land would have on them, considering that this was supposed to be a place for the dead and lost to go. But none of them knew what to do about it. As the debate went on, it grew late, and the three of them grew tired. Medwyn provided them with secure sleeping quarters. The others there could sleep, but it wasn't necessary for them. 

Asra wondered what time it was. Nothing seemed to change as time passed in this place; it remained the same gray twilight it had been since they'd arrived. He wondered if people back in Vesuvia had realized they were gone yet, if  _ Thomas _ realized he was gone yet. His heart hurt, thinking about his promise to be home with Thomas this month. It had upset Thomas over a three-day trip. He didn't want to think about how Thomas would feel, thinking he would never see him again, ever. 

He rolled over onto his stomach, buried his face in his pillow and squished it up against his head, muffling the soft tears that started flowing. He did  _ not _ want to be seen crying by Julian. Nadia had seen him cry before, but Julian... Julian was another subject altogether. He hated that he was having to think about  _ him, _ but Julian had long ago showed that his boundaries weren't the best. If he saw Asra distressed, he would try to comfort him. Historically, that hadn’t gone well.

It was a futile gesture. “Asra?” came a sleepy voice from his side.

“Go back to sleep, Ilya.”

“Are you crying?”

“No.”

Julian sat up; Asra could feel his eyes on him. “You  _ are _ crying,” Julian said, sounding more awake, and very concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

After a moment, Julian replied, “Then we’re just both going to be exhausted when Nadia gets up, because I’m not leaving you be when you’re clearly distressed.”

At that, Asra looked up. “You’re a real ass sometimes, you know that?”

“If that was an attempt to put me off, you don’t know me very well.”

A startled little laugh escaped him. “It’s just that, things haven’t gone well in the past when we’ve tried to comfort each other, and we’re bound to wake up Nadi if we talk, besides.”

“We can move.” Julian’s voice was dry, almost bewildered, like he couldn’t believe that he had to say that.

Asra wanted to protest that he hadn’t remarked on Asra’s concerns about comfort between them being a bad idea, but that would just continue the risk that they’d wake Nadia. Instead he rose, gesturing for Julian to follow him, and they left the dark room, heading out into the main area of the house.

Asra didn’t think anyone was with them as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. They sat down together at the kitchen table, and Julian looked at him expectantly. Asra took a few long moments to find his words. “I’m.... I’m afraid,” he admitted. “This situation seems hopeless, and I miss Thomas, so, so much.”

Julian didn’t answer right away. “It’s not the same, but I miss Pasha. We had a fight right before that lesson.”

“Oh?”

He nodded. “When she came to get us, I- I insisted that she join us, anyway. I’m glad she didn’t, now, but.... Well. You know how I feel about magic. Having her there is a comfort. Seeing how easily it comes to her... It’s inspiring. I didn’t want to do the lesson without her. She told me to stop being a baby and just do it, and I snapped at her because she had never taken my fears and misgivings seriously.” He sighed. “She told me that maybe she’d take them seriously if I had something to fear. I.... I can only hope she’s not blaming herself for not being there.”

“I’m sorry, Ilya. I had no idea you’d had an argument with her.”

“It didn’t seem like a big deal.” He grinned wryly. “You had me almost convinced that my fear of magic was irrational. You’re never going to convince me otherwise now.”

Seriously, Asra replied, “If I was convincing you that your fear of magic was irrational, I was doing you a grave disservice. I don’t think  _ fear _ is the right word for it, but it is something to be deeply respectful of.”

Julian didn’t answer. Instead, after a moment of silence, Julian said. “I’ve told you about my regrets about this situation. Want to tell me yours?”

“I don’t-“

“Was your last conversation with Thomas an argument? Because that’s how it seemed when Pasha told us about it.”

Asra sighed. “It was,” he admitted. “I told Thomas that I didn’t have any plans for travel this month. Then I got a request from the mayor of Nopal. They believed their goats cursed and wanted me to look after them. Their veterinarian insisted that there was nothing wrong with them. I offered to have Nadia send Lucio’s vet to them, but he insisted that the problem was likely magical if their own doctor could find nothing wrong. I couldn’t say no when they were so clearly in distress.” He chewed on his lip. “I got out of it by promising Thomas that I’d take him to Prakra when we’d saved up enough for another vacation. Now I’m not sure I’ll even ever see him again.”

After a moment, Julian said, "I don't know how, but we're getting out of this. Something will come to you or Nadia. I believe in your abilities. I believe in you."

At that, Asra looked up at him. "You believe in me?"

With a soft smile, Julian said, "I wouldn't have agreed to let you teach me magic if I didn't."

"Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve it, though..."

"Asra... even when we were at odds, even when I let my fear and prejudice dictate how I spoke to you, I always knew you were extraordinarily talented. It's part of why I was so frustrated with you during the plague. You could've been an amazing help to me. I didn't know why you wouldn't do it back then, but now I think it's because you didn't believe in yourself." 

"I was preoccupied."

"I get that now. Just... we're going to get out of this, Asra. You're going to figure it out. I'm going to be able to see Pasha again, and you're going to be able to see Thomas. I promise."

That was a promise that Asra thought Julian had no business making. Regardless, he gave him a wavering, unsure smile. "Thanks, Ilya."

"You're, uh, you're welcome. Now, can I ask what you meant when you said us comforting each other hasn't gone well in the past?"

Asra's face flushed. "If you didn't get it, I'm not sure I want to go into it."

"I think I got it, but, uh, one can't really make assumptions with you."

At that, Asra laughed loudly, hastily clamping a hand down over his mouth when he realized how loud he had been. Their gazes turned to the bedroom door, holding their breath, and sure enough, a few moments later, Nadia appeared in the doorway. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Julian just told me he can't make assumptions with me," Asra answered.

Nadia's gaze flicked between them curiously, but she came to sit with them at the table. "I don't know the exact reason for that observation, but he's quite right. One shouldn't make assumptions about anyone."

"We were just talking about how we regret how things were left in the physical world," Julian said. "Do you have any regrets?"

Nadia looked down at her hands. That it happened at all is a regret. The rule of Vesuvia falls to Valerius in my absence. He didn't do well last time I left the city in his hands. I'm afraid that if we don't get back soon, I'll have to start all over again, repairing the city."

"I'll tell you what I told Asra," Julian said, "and that is that we're getting out of this. Between the two of you, you'll figure this out."

"I wish I shared your optimism," Nadia murmured, looking away from them.

Asra sat back in his chair, watching his companions thoughtfully. He felt the same as Nadia. It was nice that Julian believed in him, but he did not understand what he was doing at all. Finally, he said, "Well, sitting up thinking about it isn't getting anything done while we're all too tired to think. I feel better enough to go back to sleep. Do you two care to join me?"

He stood as he spoke. Julian followed suit, but Nadia remained seated. "I think I will remain awake for a while longer," she said. "I have much to ponder. But just because I have an uneasy mind doesn't mean you two must remain with me."

Julian sat back down. "As the palace physician, it's my duty to make sure you're both healthy. It's- it's the only thing I can do right now. You go on back to bed, Asra. We'll follow soon."

Asra nodded, putting a hand on Nadia's shoulder and squeezing before heading back into the dark bedroom.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

When Asra awoke next, he was refreshed. He was also the only one in the room.

Curiously, he rose and went out into the kitchen, to see Julian, Nadia, Medwyn, and Lucio sitting at the table together. He wanted desperately to tell Lucio to go away, but he seemed to get along fine with the others at the moment. Asra instead took the empty seat and grabbed a piece of toast from the center of the table. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Medwyn answered. "You're the topic of our conversation, in fact. I know you haven't had a lot of time to think about it, but do you have any ideas on how to resolve this?"

Asra shook his head, taking a bite of the toast and chewing thoughtfully. Once he'd swallowed, he said, "Maybe we could try to recreate the accident. If we can recreate it in a way that doesn't present any danger, I may be able to analyze what went wrong to begin with. I think that's the first step of getting us out of here."

"That may work." Medwyn rubbed his chin. "Magic doesn't work here the same way it does in the physical realm. It's not weaker or stronger, it's just  _ different _ . Then again, we're all spirits here. Maybe your magic won't be impacted since you're alive."

"Do we  _ want _ to recreate the accident?" Julian asked doubtfully. "What if we do this, and something even worse happens?"

"That’s a fair point,” Medwyn mused. “Magic is different here. Even if you recreate the accident, there’s no guarantee that the same thing will happen.”

Asra made an unhappy noise, thinking as hard as he could. Then, he had an idea like a bolt of lightning. “Oh! My compass! We can use my-“

Without finishing his thought, Asra started digging through his bag. They all watched him curiously, and after a moment Lucio asked, “What compass?”

“My compass points to the thing that the holder wants the most. It will...” His voice trailed off as he continued searching, growing more and more frantic. “Where is it?” he muttered. “I know I have it...”

After another moment, Nadia suggested, “Empty the bag onto the table. It’ll be faster to search through it that way.”

Asra obeyed, lifting the bag’s strap over his head and upending the bag onto the table. Together, Asra, Nadia, and Julian sifted through the contents of the bag, carefully. “Does this bag have a black hole in it?” Julian joked.

Asra snorted. “Hush, Ilya.” A moment later, he stood back, running his hands through his hair. “It’s not here. I know I had it. Where could it-“ and then he gasped. “The man who was trying to take my bag. He must’ve found it and took it.”

Nadia and Julian exchanged a grim look. “And we have no way to find him,” Nadia said, sounding defeated. 

"That might not be true," Lucio said. All attention turned to him. Asra thought he looked uncharacteristically nervous. "When I first came here, I was with a different group. One that had no problems with robbing people. They tried to rob me, but, well... I was a goat. We raided this camp, and Medwyn captured me, and took pity on me and changed me back into a human being."

"Human spirit," Medwyn corrected.

"Yeah, what he said. Assuming they haven't moved, I can take you to them."

Asra glanced at Nadia and Julian to see what they thought of this proposal. He couldn't tell; they were both looking on and listening stoically. Cautiously, Asra said, "I'd like Medwyn to come with us as well."

Lucio smirked. "Think I need a babysitter?"

" _ Lucio _ ," Medwyn warned.

"It's alright," Asra answered, "because that's exactly what I want. He has no respect for any of us but seems to respect you. And it would be a good idea to have a magician with us who knows how magic works here."

"Fair enough," Medwyn said. "I was going to offer to come if you didn't invite me. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Nadia said. "We traveled quite a distance from where we arrived. It will take time to get back there, even more time to locate this other camp."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Give me a few hours to discuss this with the rest of the village. I'm the head of it and I do what I want, but I'd like to remain the head of it, so I need to make sure everyone else is on board with me heading into enemy territory."

"Fair enough." Asra watched as Medwyn stood and left the house. Lucio looked at them silently for several moments, uncomfortably, before rising as well. "I better go with him," he murmured, and took his leave.

They watched him go, and when they were certain Lucio was out of earshot, Julian asked, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"Which one?" Nadia asked.

"Either of them, really."

Asra thought about it, hard. "I don't know," he said finally. "Lucio seems like a changed person- but he was killed while fighting with me."

They gaped at him. " _ You _ killed Lucio?" Julian asked, eyes wide.

" _ I _ didn't kill him. I'm not sure what they were. Some other beings spoke of a debt overdue before dragging him underwater, in my gate. But I was still there. I have no idea if he blames me or not. And if he does, then no, we can't trust him."

"Do you think we should tell Medwyn about this?" Nadia asked. "See if he's willing to vouch for him?"

Asra nodded. "I'll ask to talk to Medwyn alone, when he comes back. Until then, help me get my stuff back in my bag."

"Even the junk?" Julian grinned.

With a glare, Asra muttered, "None of it’s junk, Ilya."

"Relax, I was just teasing you. Here." Julian grabbed the bag and put stuff back in it.

After a moment, Asra took hold of the other side of the bag, holding it open to make it easier for him. Nadia watched this for a moment, then rose. "I think I'm going to go witness the discussion about this," she said. "Excuse me."

They watched her go, and Asra sighed. "She doesn't like this plan much," he said. "I don't blame her. I don't trust Lucio, after everything he's done to us, and I doubt she does, either."

"I agree. I don't trust him, either," Julian said, resuming his task. "Yet what choice do we have? If Medwyn had been to this other camp, I think he'd have said so. We need to rely on Lucio."

"I don't like this at all." Asra reached over the table and swept the rest of his things back into the bag, then put the strap over his head, across his body. "But I think we should let Nadia see what she will. See if she hears anything that changes her mind."

"Mm. Agreed. We have little else to do." He hesitated. "Do you think they've noticed we're gone yet?"

"It's hard to say. I have no idea how time flows here. It may have been only seconds in the physical realm, or it may have been years. If it flows like it does in the other magical realms, then they've definitely noticed that we're gone." Asra reached out and squeezed one of Julian's hands. "We will get out of this, Ilya. Just like you told me last night. There was a way in, there must be a way out. We just have to find it. But..."

"But?" Julian questioned.

"The compass will point us in the right direction, but it won't tell us what we need to do, or what dangers we'll face. We have to be prepared for anything."

Julian nodded slowly. "Yes, that makes sense. Hopefully, it won't be too hard to figure out."

"Hopefully." They lapsed into silence, and Asra sat quietly, thinking about Thomas. Thinking about how much he missed him. 

Suddenly, an awful feeling swept over him, nauseating with the dread it brought. "Asra?" Julian said, noticing the change immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"I- I don't know... I just... I just got a horrible feeling." He closed his eyes, tentatively reaching out with his magic. "Thomas is upset by something," he said finally. " _ Incredibly _ upset..."

Julian gaped at him. "How do you know that?"

Asra smiled slightly, reaching for his connection to Thomas. A red light glittered at his chest over his heart, and he heard Julian gasp and murmur something indistinct. "I'll explain everything once Nadi's back with us," he said, letting the connection fade and opening his eyes. "But I wonder if we could use this to our advantage. If I have a connection to him still, that implies that there is a way out."

"Extraordinary. Yes, please explain this. This is fascinating. Can we use that connection to communicate with him?"

"Unfortunately not. Not that I've discovered, anyway. If we could still communicate with him, it would be through Faust- and I haven't been able to reach her."

Julian's face fell. "Well... at least we can extrapolate that they know we're gone," he said. "That's probably why he's upset."

"You're probably right." At that moment, Nadia came back into the room. "Welcome back," Asra said. "What's going on?"

"There're some misgivings about Medwyn going into enemy territory," she told them. "He and Lucio are trying to convince them it's worth the risk, though."

"About that...” Asra said, still debating saying anything to her. “We don’t trust Lucio,” he said finally. “We hoped that you’d hear something that would prove that he’s trustworthy.”

“I did not. However, he defers to Medwyn in just about everything. Lucio did very little talking except to vouch for us, that we are who we say we are and we’re not with any other group.” She paused, chewing her bottom lip. “It seems to me that he’s trying to be a better person.”

Asra and Julian exchanged a deeply cynical look. Then Asra said, “He took personal debts seriously. If Medwyn really restored him to his human form, then it’s definitely possible that he’s loyal to him, even if it is superficial.”

“I’m going to cautiously agree with you,” Julian said. “If Lucio feels you did him a favor, he’ll try to return it. But Asra didn’t do him any favors. It might be only Medwyn’s influence keeping him in check. It might be good for Asra to sit down with Lucio and have a heart to heart.”

“I am doing no such thing,” Asra retorted sourly.

“I agree with Julian, actually,” Nadia said. “When Lucio died, were you actually in any position to stop it?”

"Well, no, but I did  _ nothing _ . Lucio isn't going to acknowledge that I couldn't have saved him, and even if he does, I didn't _ want _ to. I will not pretend that I did."

"We're not asking you to do that," Julian said. "I don't think Lucio would believe you if you said you did, after everything he's done to you and your parents. But I also don't think he'd hold it against you. His motto has always been to look out for number one. Surely he'll see that's what you were doing and wouldn't begrudge you it."

Asra sighed. "This is a bad idea, guys."

"Please," Nadia said softly. "If we can't trust Lucio, then there's no way we're getting home. We have no choice."

He nodded. "I still think this is a bad idea... but we don't have any other choice. I'll talk to him- but I want someone with us to mediate."

"How about we all sit in on it?" Julian suggested. "I'm sure we've all got things to say to him."

"Yes, but I don't want him to feel ganged up on. Let Asra do the talking," Nadia said, heading back out.

Julian and Asra sat in silence. Awkward silence. "We have things to discuss as well, you know," Julian said softly.

Asra laughed quietly. "No, we don't. Leave it alone, Ilya. Talking to Lucio is going to be fraught enough. We've proven we can coexist peacefully. Let's just leave it at that."

"As you wish." Julian didn't sound convinced, and Asra wasn't sure what was tripping him up. It had been years since their falling out, and Julian had never expressed an interest in talking through that before. It was alarming, in Asra's opinion, but there was nothing Asra could do about it. He was  _ not _ going to discuss their ill-advised fling. It was embarrassing enough without going into detail about it with him.

Asra wasn't sure how much time passed, but after a while, Medwyn, Nadia, and Lucio came into the room. Lucio looked curious. "Noddy tells me you want to talk to me," Lucio said. "Well? Talk."

His tone didn't lend itself to an auspicious conversation. Asra had long ago found that the best way to handle Lucio was to mirror him; he'd be as blunt as Lucio was. "I don't trust you, and I don't see any reason I should."

Lucio rolled his eyes. "Like I have any reason to trust  _ you,  _ you backstabber."

Asra flinched. "Do I have to explain why I needed to disrupt your ritual, Lucio? If you'd had your way, the world as we knew it would've ended."

"Yes, but you didn't know that when you stole the body for Thomas. The body that should've gone to me. The body that  _ you told me _ you would help me get."

The silence spiraled horribly. Asra could only think he knew this was a bad idea, that nothing good was going to come of this conversation, and he was right. Lucio was spinning himself as the victim, not Asra. "You told me you murdered my parents," he said in a low voice, "and you imprisoned and practically tortured my best friend. Explain to me why you thought I would do  _ anything _ for you without a catch."

"So two wrongs make a right now?"

"Don't even try that." Now Asra was angry. "You aren't a good person, Lucio, and Thomas is. Even if I didn't love him, I still would've chosen him over you. You've done so much damage in your life that it's obscene."

"And now I don't even have a life." Lucio shrugged, seemingly indifferent. "What do I have to lose anymore? Nothing. You can't bring me back to life. I can't go back to the physical world. There's nothing in it for me if I betray you."

"Except revenge, and you are a very vengeful person, Lucio."

Lucio sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I don't blame you for what happened to me. I blame those backstabbing courtiers. They're the ones who literally ate me because I didn't have time to repay my debts to them. I'd been alive again for hours and they expected me to make good on those debts in that amount of time? No. They're the ones at fault for what happened to me, not you. And I'm not gonna take revenge on you for stealing the body for Thomas. It was business. Sometimes people get burned in business. I should've come up with some kind of leverage to keep you from doing that."

"You said you'd kill me if I didn't get you a new body," Asra said flatly.

Lucio grinned wolfishly. "And you believed me? Asra, how far back do we go? Believe it or not, I actually cared about you when you were growing up. I had  _ plans _ for you. Look, you being here puts us  _ all _ in danger. Two deaths were painful enough. I don't want to risk a third. So I'm going to help you find our rival clan, and I'm going to help you get your stupid compass back in hopes it helps you get out of here. And I don't want you here longer than you have to be here. This is still the magical realms, where do you think you'll be stuck if you die here? I have no reason to betray you and every reason to help you. So will you please just remove the stick from your-"

" _ Lucio _ ," Medwyn cut him off, and Lucio made a face at him, but said nothing. "If Lucio's fantastic diplomacy didn't convince you," Medwyn said dryly, "then maybe this will. He only has a human form by my good graces. If he does anything to harm you, he'll exist for eternity as a goat. I promise you, he doesn't want that. And if he turns on you... I will protect you."

Asra noted in interest that Lucio looked almost hurt by this declaration. "Alright," he said slowly. "Alright, I believe you. Are your people going to let you come with us?"

"Yes. They don't like it but they also know I can take care of myself. I've dealt with these louts before, I can do it again. When do you want to leave?"

The three companions looked at each other. "Tomorrow, perhaps," Nadia said.

"That kind of time-keeping isn't helpful here." Medwyn was amused.

She chuckled under her breath. "After we've slept again, so we will start our journey fresh. In the meantime, we must eat."

"Of course." Medwyn flicked a hand, and in the next instant, the table was laden with food. "Help yourselves. I can magic up as much as you want."

"Don't mind if I do!" Lucio crowed, sitting at the table and digging in.

The three of them watched him eat for a moment before Nadia cleared her throat. "I thought the spirits here didn't need to eat."

"Or sleep," Lucio said cheerfully. "Some of us like to sometimes, though. Helps us feel alive. I always did like a good meal of ox tartare. I'm surprised there's no skink in here, Asra, you weirdo."

Asra blinked. "Of course there's no skink. That's not exactly a food a stranger would think to include in a meal if they didn't already-"

“Actually, Lucio is right,” Medwyn said. “You can summon just about anything you want with a thought here. Try it.”

Asra made a noise. “Is that wise? I mean, magic might react differently to us.”

“You could consider it a test of sorts,” Medwyn replied. “Summoning food is a relatively simple thing that shouldn’t require much exertion and is probably the safest thing you could do here. And I’m pretty experienced with magic. Everyone here is, except Lucio. Try it. We’ll be able to stop it if anything bad happens.”

Asra took a deep breath, focusing on the plate in front of him, willing the food on it to change into grilled blue-tongued skink. With a loud pop and a flash, the food transformed.

Then, he realized as Lucio gagged and exclaimed in disgust that all the food had changed. Every bit of food on the table was now grilled blue-tongued skink. “What’d you do that for?” Lucio whined.

“I didn’t mean to! I only wanted my plate to change!”

“Eating exotic food isn’t going to unravel your soul, Lucio,” Medwyn commented, amused, as Lucio continued to gag dramatically. “Here.” A moment later, all the food except for Asra’s was as it was before.

Asra glared at the food as if it had mortally offended him before picking up his fork and taking a bite. His glare turned to a look of shock; this was the most delicious skink he’d ever tasted. Having determined that the food was good, he took another bite, and then a third, only then realizing how hungry he was.

Medwyn watched the companions eat for a few moments before speaking. “That attempt was indeed instructive. Are you normally that... out of control?”

“Not in the slightest,” Nadia answered for him, seeing that his mouth was full. “Asra is powerful, but he is almost always master of his magic. I’ve never seen a spell of his backfire like that before.”

“Wait, wasn’t it his spell that got you stranded here?” Lucio asked. 

“It was my magic interacting with Ilya’s, I think,” Asra answered. “Ilya’s magic was out of control, doing something it shouldn’t have been doing. As I anchored my magic to his it sent my spell spiraling as well. Honestly, I didn’t even know that my spell had gone awry until I woke up to our outlaw friend looting me.”

“So we should test Ilya’s- Julian’s?- magic as well?”

Julian looked up from his meal in alarm. “Ilya is my real name,” he said. “Asra calls me that because he can pronounce it, and we’re fairly close, too.”

Asra snorted at that, and Lucio chortled. “Yeah.  _ Close. _ ”

“That’s enough from the peanut gallery. Both of you.” 

“Whatever you say, Ilya.” Asra smirked as he took another bite.

Julian glared at him. “As for testing my magic... no. It’s bad enough that we got into this mess because of me. I don’t want to risk making it worse.”

Medwyn made a thoughtful noise. “Maybe you’re right. I can’t force you to do that. What about Nadia? Will you test your magic?”

Nadia nodded and focused on her food, as Asra had. In moments, the food on her plate had transformed into spiced swordfish, her drink a delicate white wine. Nadia smiled and took a sip of her wine before speaking. “Any idea of why Asra’s magic changed everything, rather than just his?”

Medwyn shook his head slowly. “I have a theory, but it’s best not to speculate. It doesn’t change the fact that he shouldn’t use his magic here. You might be safe to do so, but only in extreme circumstances.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll leave you to your meal. If you’re staying, Lucio, I expect you to behave yourself. Don’t antagonize them.” Lucio, in the middle of a bite, saluted him with his free hand. Medwyn narrowed his eyes at him, but turned and left the house.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The group sat in silence. Thomas has just told Aisha, Salim, and Valerius what the Magician told him. No one wanted to be the one to say what was on everyone’s mind.

Valerius finally broke the silence. “You’re going to have to do it,” he said softly.

“What? No!” Aisha exclaimed. “No, there has to be another way!”

“If you know this other way, speak now. Otherwise, he must do it. We need to get the Countess back.”

“We don’t know what it is, but she’s right: there has to be another way,” Salim said. “I’m not willing to sacrifice Thomas when we haven’t even tried other avenues. Let us try to recreate the accident. If we can figure out what happened, that’s our first step to bringing them home.”

Valerius sighed heavily. “I don’t take pleasure in this, Salim. Despite your low opinion of me, I don’t want to see anyone hurt. I know what this will do to Asra. But I see no choice. Nadia needs to be found and brought back safely. Everything else must take a back seat to that.”

"But it doesn't have to be this way," Aisha protested. "If we can determine what went wrong, we may be able to figure out how to get them back without resorting to sacrificing Thomas. We haven't even tried yet. Please, let us try this first. If we can't figure it out, then we'll have no choice, but until we try, we won't accept that."

"Very well." Valerius looked intensely uncomfortable. "You may try to recreate the accident. But do  _ not _ put yourselves at risk and certainly do not put Thomas at risk. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Salim said, standing. As Aisha stood with him, he said, "Thomas, Portia, Muriel? Will you help?"

"Of course we will," Portia said, standing. Muriel and Thomas followed, and Salim thanked Valerius and led them all out into the hallway, leaving Valerius alone in the parlor.

"Do we have the first idea of what went wrong?" Muriel asked.

"Not even an inkling," Aisha said grimly. "Portia, you're close to your brother. Do you know of any strengths or weaknesses in his magic?"

Portia grinned. "I like how we're just assuming it was Ilya's fault. His magic is very weak and can be unpredictable. His greatest weakness is that he's not very confident, though.."

"And they were going to be opening their gateways yesterday," Salim mused. "And the Magician says they're beyond the known boundaries of the magical realms." Then he made a frustrated noise. "This isn't a lot to go on."

Thomas thought hard about this. He was completely willing to sacrifice himself to save Asra and his friends, but if he didn't have to, he didn't want to. They had to solve this puzzle. "What if, when Julian tried to open his gate, he reached too far?"

"But why would Asra then take their bodies into that area?" Muriel asked. "Asra wouldn't do that lightly. It had to be his absolute only choice. If he had a choice at all."

"You think its possible something forced them into Julian's gate?" Portia asked.

"Not his gate. That wouldn't be beyond the known bounds of the magical realms."

"Well, let's see if we can recreate what happened," Salim said. "Portia, I assume your magic is closest to Julian's."

"I think that's a fair assumption."

"Thomas, you take on Asra's role," Aisha said, "and Muriel, you will be Nadia." 

They had arrived at the fountain, and everyone took their places. Salim closed his eyes, and Thomas felt his magic float through the air, picking up the residual magic from the accident. "There was a massive amount of power in this area," he whispered. "It's not Asra's. Portia, can you tell-"

Before he was finished speaking, Portia had extended her magical senses, searching. "That's definitely Ilya," she said after a moment. "He was terrified."

Thomas reached out, seeking Asra's magic. "Asra wasn't  _ scared, _ but he was alarmed," he said. "There was a sense of urgency. I don't think he was thinking clearly, either."

"Do you think we can recreate it?" Portia asked.

"I'm not sure it'd be a good idea to try," he replied doubtfully. "If we recreate it too well, exactly what Valerius is worried about will happen, and I  _ hate _ it when he's right." Thomas let out a puff of breath, frustrated, running his hands through his hair. "Should we bother trying to find Nadia's magic?"

"Of course," Aisha said. With that, her magical senses joined Portia's and Thomas's. After a moment, she said, "She, too, was alarmed. I got the sense that she was intensely worried about Julian."

"So your impulse to blame him was right," Portia said. "It looks like this is his fault." She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, now we know. What are we going to do about it?"

Thomas looked around the area. The only sign that anything had gone awry was that the stone statue in the center of the fountain was chipped. “I think we need to focus on Asra’s magic,” he said slowly. “Asra was the one that caused them to disappear. The more I think about it, the more I feel that recreating the whole accident will get us lost, too. But if we can recreate what Asra did, then maybe...”

They exchanged looks as Thomas waded into the fountain, extending his magic over all the area. He felt the residue of Nadia’s magic, the massive, dense presence of Julian’s; then, over it all, was Asra’s magic. He reached out with eyes closed, feeling the air with his magical senses around where Asra’s magic coalesced.

It only took a second for Thomas to realize it. “Julian’s magic wasn’t the only magic out of control,” he murmured, perplexed. “Asra had exactly no control over his own magic at the moment they disappeared. But why?”

There was silence for several moments, everyone mulling this revelation over in their heads. Asra  _ never  _ let his magic get out of his control. “I think we need to explain why Asra lost control of his magic,” Aisha said. “That’s the key. That will explain how to get to where they are.”

Portia spoke up again. “If you ask me, Ilya’s magic didn’t feel like only his own. It felt like Asra’s magic, as well.”

“It would make sense,” Muriel interjected. “Asra teaches magic by linking his magic up with his student’s. It lets them feel what it’s supposed to feel like. If Julian spent too much magic, Asra would have to expend his own to bring it back under control. And if he couldn’t...”

“Then he’d have taken them to the magical realms to escape the impending consequences of the out-of-control magic,” Salim finished the thought. “He wouldn’t have had time to think about what he was doing or where they were going. He would’ve opened a portal to the realms and gone. He’d worry about where they ended up once they were out of immediate danger.”

“We’re rehashing things we already know,” Muriel said, beginning to show frustration. “Is the rift Asra opened still here?”

Thomas put his hand over his heart, closing his eyes and seeking the connection again. He opened his eyes with a gasp at the sensation; it wasn’t aimless, as it had been, but pointed, directed straight at the air before him. He heard the others murmur as the light shimmered in a long rip in the air, invisible to the naked eye, and fading as the seconds ticked on. “Yes,” Thomas murmured needlessly. “It’s still here.”

“Next question: can we open it?” Salim asked.

Thomas reached out to see if he could and stopped short. “I don’t think we should try that until we’ve taken precautions,” he said slowly. “If we open it, and it sucks us in against our will...”

“To say nothing of the bystanders,” Portia added. “We need to make sure that no one comes into the area when we do this.”

“I will talk to Valerius,” Aisha said. “He can ensure that no one comes down into the gardens when we try to open this rift. We might enlist Apple and Matthieu in helping, as well.”

“Apple and Matthieu?” Muriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The other two court magicians,” Portia explained. “They’re good at what they do. They’re not as good as the Alnazars or Thomas, and certainly not as good as Asra, but they can help with this, even if all they do is anchor our magic so we can get back from wherever we end up.”

“Alright,” Thomas said. “I... I want to go back to the shop. I can’t do anything until I sleep, and I want to see if any of Asra’s books talks about this kind of thing.”

“That seems reasonable,” Aisha said. “We’ll tell Valerius and brief Apple and Matthieu. You go get some rest. Portia? Will you see Thomas safely home?”

“I can get home myself,” Thomas protested, knowing full well that it sounded weak. He was so exhausted he was trembling; if not for Asra’s books, he’d want to stay there.

“You’re in no condition to travel alone,” Salim said.

As Thomas again began to argue, Muriel rumbled, “Stop arguing or I’ll make them spell you to sleep and carry you home myself.”

Heat flared in Thomas’s face. “Why Muriel, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Not as much about you as about Asra. I know very well what it would do to him if something happened to you when he isn’t here.”

“That’s a little cold, isn’t it?” Portia asked softly.

“It’s okay, Portia. I expected something like that.” He sighed. “I wish I knew why you don’t like me so much.”

“You’re bad for him.”

Muriel’s words took Thomas by surprise. He’d never answered him when he said that before. “I’m sorry?”

“I said you’re bad for him. And he’s bad for you. Nothing and no one else matters when you’re with each other. You isolate each other. You don’t remember any of this, but he ended his friendship with me before you died because I tried to tell him that his obsession with you wasn’t healthy.”

Thomas was quiet at that. “But he adores you. Why would he-“

“He said I was jealous and trying to interfere with his love life.”

All Thomas could do was stare at him. “I’d be willing to bet I did nothing to stop this, did I?”

Muriel sighed. “You did. But you dropped it the moment he asked you to.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve done more to stop that. I’m glad you’re friends again. He  _ does _ adore you, Muriel.”

“Not nearly as much as he adores you. Which is why, if you don’t go home and get sleep right now, I’ll do what I threatened to.” Muriel’s gaze softened. “You’re about to drop.”

“He’s right,” Portia said, holding out a hand to him. “C’mon. I’ll help you get home. What will you do, Muriel?”

“I’ll... I’ll stay here. There may be something in the library.”

“I’ll help you look,” Salim said. “And you’re welcome to stay here tonight, until we’re ready to go in after them.”

Muriel’s face flushed, and he looked away, muttering, “Thank you.”

* * *

A few hours later, Thomas laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so, so tired, but he couldn’t get to sleep. It was getting ridiculous; he’d slept without Asra many, many times. 

_ But you don’t know if you’ll ever sleep with him next to you ever again. _

Thomas rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head and whimpering pitifully. The covers shifted and Thomas felt Faust’s tongue flick out at his cheek.  _ Save Asra.  _ Her tone was confident.

“Yes, Faust. I- I will save him. I will.”

_ Sleep now. _

“I can’t.”

A sense of concern swept over him as she slithered over the back of his neck and shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze.  _ Worried friend. Lose too... _

That got Thomas to sit up, letting her fall into his arms. “You will  _ not  _ lose me,” he said firmly. “I’m not going anywhere, Faust. I’m going to find him and bring him home, and you’re not going to lose either of us, I promise.”

_ Sleep. _

_ ‘ _ Thomas sighed. “I don’t suppose you know any actual magic, huh? I wish I’d asked Portia to spell me to sleep.”

_ Sleep _ .

Much to Thomas’s surprise, a wave of sleepiness swept over him, sleepiness he hadn’t felt before. He could tell it was magic, and it was magic he’d never been exposed to before, yet was familiar to him. He laid back down, smiling. “You know magic, huh?”

_ Asra taught. Sleepless when friend was gone. Watch Asra. Asra doesn’t sleep, Faust helps.  _ There was a pause as Faust settled down on Thomas’s chest.  _ Always help Asra. Always help friend. _

That was the last thing Thomas heard before sinking into sleep. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Asra was the first one awake after sleeping, and rose as quietly as possible, as to not disturb his companions. He stopped in the main room in the house, debating food; deciding he wasn’t hungry, he continued out to the village. 

It was busy; these people never slept. Asra couldn’t fathom a life in which he didn’t sleep. Sleeping was one of his favorite things to do, ranked just below traveling with Thomas and sex. He tried to imagine what he’d do if he found himself in this sort of unlife, existing but not living. Now that he’d seen the consequences of death in the magical realms, he was more determined than ever to avoid such a fate. He wished he could reach through the aether to Thomas, to warn him of how horrible this place was and to not try to rescue them. They’d get out on their own, he was sure, but...

“Look who’s up. I expected you to sleep for much longer. Lazybones.”

“Do you ever have anything nice to say, Lucio?” Asra said sourly, turning to face him. 

Lucio gave him a winning smile that looked more like a smirk to Asra. “You know I don’t mean anything by it. I’m looking for a sparring partner. You game?”

“You know how terrible I am with swords.” Asra really didn’t want to spar with him. He’d been pressed into it a few times in his youth, and Lucio had used it as an excuse to beat him up. 

Lucio’s grin got bigger. “You can use that silly magic spear of yours, if you’d prefer.” Asra shook his head, lips pressed into a thin, stubborn line, and Lucio sighed. “C’mon. For old time’s sake. Please?”

“Alright, fine.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Asra reached out, and the spear materialized in his hand as Lucio drew a sword from thin air. “This is just for fun,” Lucio said smoothly. “And to wake you up a bit. You look like you’re still half asleep.”

“Why would you want to spar with someone who’s half-asleep?”

“Everyone else is busy.” 

Lucio and Asra circled each other. “Why aren’t you busy?” Asra asked, more curious than anything. 

Lucio feigned to Asra’s left; he didn’t take the bait. “As it turns out, I’m not as good at magic as I thought I was.”

“You finally believe me, then?”

“Yeah. Sorry I was such a boor about it.”

Asra stopped in shock, and Lucio took the opening, darting in and swinging his sword at Asra’s side, stopping just short of hitting him. “Hey, watch it!” Asra protested, twisting away. 

“Pay attention!” Lucio drawled back, and they began circling each other again. 

Asra didn’t lower his guard again as Lucio continued. “Everyone here has duties- except for me. Until now. If I pull this off, Medwyn will let me be a guide for the lost and freshly departed.”

“That sounds like a big responsibility. Are you sure you want it?”

“I’m sure. I’d finally be part of the village, instead of just the poor sap Medwyn rescued from his own bad choices.” 

Asra chanced a strike at Lucio. Lucio batted Asra’s spear away. “If these sentiments are genuine, I’m impressed. I’m not sure they’re genuine.”

“You wound me, Asra. Would I lie to- wait, no, I guess that’s fair enough.” Lucio moves oddly, stumbling in place. Asra, again, didn’t fall for it. “You’ve improved,” Lucio said, sounding impressed.

Asra scoffed. “We haven’t sparred in nearly fifteen years. Of course I’ve improved.”

“Let’s see how you handle this, then.”

Lucio launched himself at him. Asra’s eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly found himself defending desperately. After a moment, he realized his desperation wasn’t fear; he knew Lucio wouldn’t hurt him. But he wasn’t sure his ego could take it if Lucio still bested him, after so many years. “Fight back!” Lucio snapped after the tenth parry.

Asra obeyed. He shoved away Lucio’s next strike, pressing forward with his spear, making several jabs at him. Lucio parried one and then dodged the others, dancing away gracefully on the last pass. It was enough to wind Asra, and he barely had the stamina to block Lucio’s next strikes. 

Then Lucio dropped to the ground, sweeping a leg under Asra, knocking him onto his back. The breath was knocked from Asra’s lungs as he hit the ground and laid there wheezing, his spear falling from his hand. Lucio stood over him, looking down at him for several heartbeats.

But Asra didn’t see any of the scorn in his face he’d seen last time Lucio beat him. Instead of telling him to get off the ground and walking away, Lucio released his sword, letting it vanish, and held that hand out to Asra. Asra took it hesitantly, and Lucio hauled him to his feet. “You’re good at defending,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder, “but we need to work on your offense.”

“I’m better at using magic offensively than I am a weapon,” Asra answered, “and obviously magic wasn’t an option. I would’ve hurt you.”

“Appreciate it. And hopefully the worst situation you’ll end up in is that you’ll need to attack from a distance. You can’t be afraid to attack up close, though. I barely saved you from getting eaten when we found you because you were trying to make friends with the thing trying to eat you. I don't believe I need to tell you this, of all people, but you shouldn't try to make friends with things that want to hurt you." Lucio turned away. "I'd have thought that was one lesson I got through to you in your youth."

Asra grimaced. "Are you saying I should reject your attempts to make friends with me?"

"No, but I wouldn't trust me if I were you. I've given you no reason to."

"We've already had this discussion."

"We have. And I have no intention of harming you. But I'm surprised you're taking my word for it."

Asra narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not taking your word for it, I'm taking Medwyn's word for it. But what's bringing this up again so suddenly?"

Lucio turned back to him. "When we go get your little toy, we're going to be around people who wish you harm, no matter how prettily they tell you otherwise. Don't take their word for it. You're just naïve enough that you'll put us  _ all _ at risk if you believe what they tell you."

"I'm not naïve," Asra bristled, practically snapping the words, "and I know not to trust people who make their living by robbing others, thank you very much."

"Interesting words from someone who grew up thieving his way through the city."

"Why are you acting like this, Lucio?"

Lucio sighed heavily. "Because you're an unknown factor," he said bluntly. "I'm  _ happy _ here, and then you and Noddy and Jules had to get yourselves trapped here and throw all of it into question. We don't know what your presence will do to this place, or to us, or to you- and I don't want anything to happen to any of us. You need to understand this, Asra. Don't do  _ anything _ that you aren't  _ sure _ you know the outcome of. No experimenting. Got it?"

Again, Asra bristled. "I don't need to be lectured about safety from the likes of you," he snapped. " _ I'm  _ not the one who made a deal with the Devil to hand the world over to him!  _ I'm _ not the one who made deals with other beings who would kill me if I didn't make good on them! And I am  _ not _ at fault for our current predicament, so you can just-"

"Whose fault is it, then?" Lucio challenged.

"Does it have to be  _ anyone's _ fault?" Asra exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Placing blame at this point is useless, Lucio! But if it's  _ anyone's _ fault, it's Julian's!"

"Yeah, who told him to do what he did that got you stuck here?"

Asra choked on his retort, glaring at Lucio. Asra had done that. And if Asra was honest with himself, he should've stopped Julian's magic long before Julian told him he wanted to stop. Instead of answering, Asra stormed past Lucio, heading back for the house. It was an  _ accident _ . Assigning fault was  _ stupid _ .

_ You're just saying that because it's your fault. _

Gritting his teeth against the thought, Asra went into the house, discovering that Nadia and Julian were up already. They looked up at him, and Julian grimaced. "You look like a ray of sunshine. What's wrong?"

"Lucio," Asra ground out. "First he insists on sparring with me when I don't want to, then he calls me naïve and blames me for the situation we're in."

Nadia rose and went to him, putting a hand on his arm. "It is no one's fault," she murmured, "least of all yours. We had no way of knowing that Julian's magic would spiral out of control so horribly, and it happened too fast for you to do anything about it but what you did. You saved our lives, Asra."

"She's right," Julian said, taking another bite of his breakfast. "You know how Lucio is. Don't let him get to you."

Asra let out a sharp breath, dropping into the free chair at the table, trying to shake off Lucio's mind games. "So, are we ready to go get my compass?" he asked them.

"Beyond ready," Julian answered. "I wish we knew how much time has passed in the physical world. The longer we're away, the more worried I get about Pasha."

"I'm worried about Thomas. And Muriel," Asra commiserated. "If it's been more than a day, they're all probably trying to find us. I don't want them to, to be quite frank. I think all that's going to do is trap all of us here."

"That's about the sum of it, yes," came Medwyn's voice from just beyond the door. They all looked up as he entered, his gaze firmly on Asra. "I apologize for Lucio's behavior this morning," he murmured. "Believe it or not, he  _ was _ trying to help."

"I don't doubt that, actually," Asra said with a sigh, "but could you make sure he doesn't try to 'help' in that way again? All it did was upset us both."

"Already done." Medwyn shook his head. "He's... a work in progress. He's much better than he was when we found him, believe it or not."

"I can see that he's trying," Asra said cautiously, "but to be honest, there's too much water under the bridge for me to forgive him. Ever. He hurt me and my friends so much it's obscene."

"I understand, and I think after our chat, he understands that, too."

There was silence in the room for several moments before Medwyn spoke again. "That being said, we're both quite eager to be on our way, whenever you're ready to go. I hope you don't take this personally, but we want you gone as quickly as possible. You don't belong here. He's right in that we have no idea what affect your presence will have on any of us, eventually."

The three companions exchanged looks, and Nadia and Asra rose as Julian hastily stuffed the rest of his breakfast in his mouth. "We're just about ready to go now," Nadia said. "Shall we be off?"

* * *

They walked in awkward silence for most of the way. Lucio attempted to make conversation with Nadia and Julian; neither of them gave him anything. He finally slowed his walk to trail behind everyone else. "Is he pouting?" Asra muttered under his breath.

"Leave him alone," Julian muttered back. "He's trying to be civil, and he already knew that it wouldn't be welcome with a third of us. He's just discovered that it's not welcome with any of us. That's got to hurt."

Medwyn cast a glance behind them, murmured something indistinct, and fell back to walk with Lucio. Asra heard them talking in intense whispers for a few seconds before Medwyn hurried to catch up with the rest of them. "He's fine," he said finally. "Julian is right, he's just a little sore that he knows he's being tolerated and not really welcome."

A pang of sympathy twinged Asra's heart, and he fell back to walk with Lucio. Lucio barely looked up at him. "I'm sorry for how our conversation went this morning," he said after a moment. "I actually enjoyed sparring with you. It's just... all the stuff that came after it."

Lucio brightened a bit. "Yeah, that was dumb of me. And wrong, to boot. You outsmarted the Devil himself. That's not naïve. Forget I said anything."

Grudgingly, Asra murmured, "But you were right about the animal. I really shouldn't have tried to make friends with it. I just... don't like hurting things."

"Maybe you  _ are _ naïve."

"Lucio..."

"Listen to me, Asra," he said, his voice firm. "I thought our experiences together would've taught you that sometimes you  _ do _ need to hurt things- or people. You mean to tell me that after everything I've put you through, you'd avoid hurting me if you could?"

"I would," Asra replied, no doubt in his voice. "I may not raise a finger to help you if you need it, but I will not go out of my way to cause suffering for you."

"I'm not saying I deserve it. I know I don't. But isn't that the same thing? If you can stop someone from suffering, and you don't, aren't you just as at fault for it?"

"Since when did you get philosophical?"

"Death makes you reevaluate just about everything. I don't blame you for your attitude towards me, just- just make sure it's something you know you can live with. That's all."

Asra shot him a sideways glance, his silence thoughtful. Then Lucio quickened his pace to catch up to Medwyn, his grating voice ringing out over the barren landscape. Asra held his breath for a moment to keep control of his temper before letting it out in a hiss. He didn't want to think about Lucio's thought exercises anymore. He wanted to focus on getting his compass back, so he could get home to Thomas. That was his one and only concern anymore.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like forever. Asra was exhausted by the time they changed direction, and a quick glance at his companions told him they were in a similar situation. "Medwyn," he called out, "can we stop to rest?"

Medwyn and Lucio stopped, looking back at them. A look of pity crossed Medwyn's features. "Of course. I forgot, you still need periodic rest. Lucio? Can you scout a bit to make sure this area is safe right now?"

"This is a bad idea, Medwyn," Lucio said flatly. “We’re out in the open. Anything could come at us from any direction.”

“We don’t need sleep, just them.”

“I know for a fact that two of them sleep like the dead- no pun intended-“

“Oh, please. That pun was very intended, and you know it.”

Medwyn had a vague smile on his face, and much to Asra’s surprise, Lucio returned it. “Jules will wake up in a hurry if we need him too, but Asra takes more than a few moments to get his bearing when he’s woken suddenly, and we can just forget about Noddy. This is a  _ terrible _ idea.” 

“Nothing you just said changes the fact that they need rest, Lucio!”

“Then let’s go to the crystal caverns!”

“Absolutely not. We’re safer out here.”

“I’m telling you we’re not, Medwyn. I spent most of my life learning survival and this is  _ stupid _ . You can ask any of them, they know just as much as I do about the subject.”

“Don’t get us involved in this,” Asra said mildly.

Julian cleared his throat, glancing at him. “That is, uh- I hate to say this, but Lucio’s right. I’m surprised Asra even suggested it.”

“I wasn’t planning on  _ sleeping _ , just resting. But if Lucio knows someplace we can go to sleep, you know I’m not going to turn that down.”

Medwyn heaved a sigh. “Well, we haven’t heard from Nadia yet. What do you think, Countess?”

Nadia bit her lip. Asra could tell that she was just as tired as he and Julian, but she would never show it if she could help it. “What’s in these crystal caverns that you wish to avoid?” she asked.

Medwyn clenched his jaw, clearly seeing where this was going. “It’s home to the sacred beasts. Normally, they’re docile. But you-“

“We’re unknown factors. We get it,” Asra cut him off softly. “But- oh gods, I can’t believe I’m saying this- Lucio is right. We’re wide open out here. We don’t need to go very far into the caverns- hell, we don’t need to go into them at all. We just need something to put our backs against so we can’t be surrounded.”

Medwyn’s shoulders drooped in defeat. “Very well. I’m aware of the danger of camping out in the middle of a plain as well as the rest of you seem to be. But I don’t like this. To be honest, I’d rather take my chances with things that  _ aren’t _ divine.”

“Like Asra said,” Julian said comfortingly, “we don’t even have to go inside them. But I know my companions, and they’re both ready to drop. I hope these caverns are close by.”

“They are. We can walk the rest of the way there- it’ll be a little while- or if you’re too tired to continue, we can chance magic.”

Asra, Julian, and Nadia looked at each other. “I think we’re to the point of needing to chance magic,” Nadia said. 

“Very well. Asra? This is just like transporting into the magical realms, except- well- you’re already here. But the theory is the same. Can you try it with me to see if you can do it here? I can transport all five of us, but it will be a strain.”

Asra nodded and stepped forward, extending a hand to Medwyn. Medwyn took it, and Asra closed his eyes. Just like transporting to the magical realms, huh?

A feeling of vertigo seized him, and his knees buckled. Medwyn’s strong arms caught him. “Easy. I don’t think you should do this,” Medwyn said, as Asra looked around. They were a short distance away from the group now. Medwyn sighed. “I wish we could rely on your magic. I can tell you’re extremely powerful.” As he spoke, he waved the others over, and they approached again. Once they were all with them, Medwyn held out his arms. “Everyone hold on to me,” he said, and Asra noticed in interest that Lucio laced his fingers with Medwyn’s. He didn’t have time to ponder it, though. One deep breath, two, and then they were gone.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The caverns were beautiful; Asra wished he had the energy to enjoy them. Instead, he dropped to the ground, putting his back to the sheer cliff wall just to the side of the cavern opening, sighing heavily. Nadia settled herself next to him, and Julian, although he looked just as exhausted, looked around their environment and in the first few feet of the cavern before settling down with them.

Medwyn looked out over the plains as they got as comfortable as they could. "Lucio, do you want to practice some magic?"

Lucio blinked. "I- what? You  _ want _ me to do magic?"

Chuckling, Medwyn said, "Yes, I want you to do magic. This is a simple exercise. We're just going to see if we're alone out here or if there's anything near. Come here." Medwyn looked to the three companions. "You three try to get some rest. We'll be near and we'll be able to defend you from just about anything- except the sacred beasts." He let out a sharp breath, looking to Lucio. "Well? Come on, then."

Asra watched curiously as Lucio went to Medwyn, and the two walked a short distance away from them. "I hope he doesn’t blow us up or anything like that," Julian muttered.

"They'll be fine," Asra said, shifting to get comfortable and closing his eyes. "Medwyn knows what he's doing," he added with a yawn.

He felt Nadia shifting on his other side, felt her lean against him. He put an arm around her shoulders, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. It had been so long since they'd been so close, Asra had forgotten what it was like to have this kind of friendly intimacy. He felt Julian shift closer, then away, and smiled to himself, holding out his other arm to him. "C'mere."

"I- er- are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

"Unless you plan on hitting on me, you won’t make me uncomfortable." Nadia gave a snort of a chuckle, and Julian muttered something under his breath. But he settled against Asra's side, sighing. 

He wouldn't let himself actually sleep. He needed to stay alert, in case something happened. Lucio had been right- Asra was regularly confused for a few moments upon waking, especially in a strange place. Those moments could be the difference between life and death in this place; he wouldn't let himself sleep. Just rest his eyes.

His mind wandered.

_ He was in the shop. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be... except that Thomas was distressed. He could feel his lover's upset as keenly as if it were his own, bent over a book, flipping through the pages almost frantically. Asra crept closer, trying to see what the title of the book was, but just as Asra got close, Thomas picked up the book and started pacing as he read. "What's wrong?" Asra asked, having the feeling that was a stupid question. _

_ Thomas didn't answer. _

_ Faust rested draped over Thomas's shoulders, hanging off of him like a scarf. "I don't know, Faust," Thomas said, chewing his lip, and Asra blinked. Did Faust say something to Thomas? Why didn't he hear her? "It says here that there are several theoretical planes of existence beyond the two we know, but that's all they are- theoretical." A pause. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I'll bring this book back with me to the palace, see what Aisha and Salim and Muriel have to say about it. If we can narrow down which of these planes they were sent to... No, I'm afraid I don't know what happened yet. But we're getting there, Faust. We're making progress. He will be back with us soon, I promise." _

_ Again, Asra couldn’t hear any reply she made, but Thomas did. He clenched his jaw, drumming his fingers along it, deep in thought. “You know what? You may be right. We should definitely ask the Magician about that. I don’t think they want me to become an Arcana. They  _ will _ help if it means avoiding that.” _

_ Become an Arcana? “What do you mean?” Asra asked, voicelessly. His hands went to his throat as he attempted to speak again, with the same results.  _

_ Thomas set the book aside and climbed the stairs. Asra moved to follow him- _

The moment Asra stepped foot on the stairs, he startled awake. He was the only one still on the ground, and he looked around frantically for his companions. “Look who’s awake!” Lucio crooned, and squatted in front of him. “You okay? You’ve been talking in your sleep.”

“I’ve been- what did I say?”

“You were asking someone, ‘What do you mean?’” Julian said.

The dream came back to him in a rush. “Thomas. They’re looking for us.”

“Thomas?” Medwyn asked.

“Asra’s lover, and a supremely powerful magician,” Nadia answered. “What did you see, Asra?”

Quickly, Asra described the dream. When he was finished, Medwyn rubbed his chin. “I think you really saw him,” he said finally. "You showed a connection between the two of you. But trust me when I say we don't want him coming here. At least not until we know how to get you home. We don't want anyone else trapped here if we can help it."

"If I could see him in my dreams, do you think he could see me?" Asra asked hopefully. 

"I don't see why not, at this point. The only thing is timing. This connection wasn't conscious, but if you are going to try to communicate with him, you'd need to know when he's asleep. I don't see how that is possible."

They all looked at each other expectantly, as if one of their group would have the answers. No one spoke up. "Well, if it happens again, I'll try to communicate with him, whether he's the one sleeping or I am," Asra said. "But right now, we should be on our way. The sooner we get that compass back the-"

Lucio cut him off in a hiss and a sharp gesture for silence. Asra stared at him, his eyes darting back and forth nervously, wondering what had gotten into him. And then Asra heard it, too: someone was coming this way.  _ Many _ someones, by the sound of it. "What do we do?" Asra whispered. 

Julian and Nadia looked at each other, confused, but Medwyn heard the approach as well. "There are too many of them for us to defend ourselves against them," he muttered. "Into the cavern."

As he and Lucio started moving, Julian protested, "But didn't you say that these sacred beasts were in here, and were dangerous? I-"

"Yes, I did, but there's a chance we won't even cross paths with one, while the chance of us being taken prisoner or worse is near a certainty if we don't get out of sight. Go!"

Without waiting for anymore debate, Asra grabbed Julian's hand and followed Lucio into the cavern, Nadia close behind. Medwyn cast a magical light over the area, lighting their steps as they ventured deeper into the caverns. Lucio marked the walls with his sword as they made several turns before stopping in a large chamber. "I think we're in deep enough that they won't bother looking for us, if they heard or saw us out there," Medwyn said in a tight voice. 

Asra looked around the cavern, seeing how it got its name. There were veins of gold and silver in the rock walls, and there were precious gemstones jutting out of the rock in many places. The gold and silver glittered in the magical light. "This place is beautiful," he murmured. "I can see why creatures known as sacred beasts would make their home here."

"Yes, well, hopefully we're  _ just _ far enough in." Medwyn began to pace. "We don't want to encounter one of them, either. We're staying here only long enough to make sure that whoever was out there loses interest and moves on, then we're getting out of here as quickly as possible.

_ The fox went out on a chilly night... _

Julian jumped. "What was that?!"

_ He hoped the star would give him light... _

No one answered him. Everyone was speechless; Lucio and Medwyn were fearful. Asra's heart raced; the impulse to follow the voice was strong, stronger than the impulse had been to sit in his seat at the Devil's banquet. Without thinking, he started moving. "Asra!" Nadia called.

_ For many a mile he'd go that night... _

He barely heard her. The voice was childlike; it sounded like him when he was a child. He didn't know if it was a trick or something else, but he was  _ compelled _ to seek that voice out. He was vaguely aware of his companions following him through the caverns; "Can't you snap him out of this?" he heard Lucio, frantic.

"I need him to be still to do that. Someone hold him!"

Asra wasn't sure who grabbed him. He wrenched away and kept moving.

_ Before he reached the town-o... _

The voice was echoing in his head now, and he had to find it, he  _ had _ to- if for no other reason than to silence it. It was driving him mad. He didn't even know where he was anymore, only that he had to find that voice. Another set of hands grabbed at him, but he was too fast, running down the tunnel.

_ He ran until he came to a great big bin... _

Fresh air hit him as he burst out of the tunnel atop a peak. A single, bare tree stood on the plateau, and next to it was a deer with wings. Its antlers resembled the empty branches of the tree, and light emanated from the creature. He heard Medwyn whisper, "A sacred beast," and then, "We need to get out of here. Back away slowly, and-"

_ Halt. _

Everyone froze where they were. The peryton approached Asra, bowing its head to him, nudging his hand. Asra put his hand gently on the magnificent creature's head, feeling its magic flow through him, searching. It was gentle, yet he knew it could rip his soul from his body if it didn't like what it found.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the peryton backed away, looking over the group.  _ I called to this magician because he seemed to be the most likely to heed it,  _ it spoke into their minds.  _ The living are in grave danger here. _

They all looked at each other, worried by this proclamation. "We figured that," Medwyn answered. "We're trying to get them home now."

_ You have little time.  _ The peryton approached him.  _ You are terrified. Soothe your frightened mind. I wish you no harm. On the contrary, I wish to help you, although I know not how to accomplish this. This situation has never occurred before in these realms. By all the knowledge I have, it should not be possible, yet here you are- three living, breathing bodies in a realm that is not equipped to support your life.  _ It paused.  _ And the danger isn't only to the living. As the realm tries to resolve the contradiction of life in a dead world, all the souls here will be in danger, as well. _

"What, uh, what will happen if we don't leave in time?" Julian asked.

_ Oblivion. _

* * *

Thomas hesitated as he mounted the first stair. He could've sworn he heard- "Asra?"

Silence met him. Of course silence met him. Asra wasn't here.

He finished climbing the stairs, hesitating in the doorway to their bedroom. He wanted to fling himself down on the bed and bury his face in Asra's pillow, and cry out his despair. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself, though. The others at the palace were counting on him to get back to them, to share with them any ideas he had. 

And he also wanted to ask the Magician if they could help discern where these theoretical planes of existence were, and how to get to them. With that thought, he changed into clean clothes, refreshed from his sleep and having eaten as he did his research. They'd lost a day to his need to sleep, and he was determined that they lost no more time. 

Once he was dressed, he pulled his bag over his head, resting the strap on his shoulder, and stowed the book he was reading in it. Then he held out a hand to Faust. She wordlessly climbed his arm, winding around him the way she wound around Asra. A feeling of trust, a need for comfort radiated over him, and he reached to his shoulder to scratch beneath her chin. "It'll be alright, Faust. We're a step closer to solving this. He's almost home."

He got the sense that she didn’t believe him, which was fair. He didn’t believe him, either. This information was more than they had to begin with, but it was far from a solution. 

He caught a carriage back to the palace, where he was greeted by Portia. “Hey, you’re looking better,” she said, smiling. But the smile was tinged with sadness, with worry, not at all her usual bright self. “Did you get some good sleep?”

“Not as good as I would have with Asra next to me,” he answered, reaching into his bag and pulling out the book. “I found something that might be useful, though.”

“Ooooh! Useful is good! Aisha, Salim, and Muriel are already in the library with Apple and Matthieu. I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear you’ve got something.”

As they walked, Thomas asked, “Have they found anything yet?”

She shook her head. “Not as of when I left them to clear my head. Valerius is having trouble with the nobles. Apparently the countess had some business with a diplomatic party from Drakr and it’s all he can do to put them off. He’s telling them she’s unwell, but...”

“But that’s not going to work for much longer.” Thomas bit his lip as they reached the library. He looked at the door, then back at her, and said, “I want to share my findings with the others, but maybe... maybe I can help with this. Would you go get Valerius while I tell the others about this book? I’ll fill you both in when you arrive with him.”

“Sure.” With that, she left him, and he went into the library.

Six pairs of eyes turned to him when he entered, and he hesitated self-consciously. “Er... hello.”

“Good morning, Thomas!” Salim said, coming over to him. “You’re looking better. I see a book in your hands.”

“Yes. I think I found something that might be helpful, but I think we’ve got a more immediate problem.”

“What is more immediate than this?” Muriel demanded. 

“Portia said something about diplomats from Drakr-“

“Oh. Them.” Apple sniffed. “If I were the consul, I’d just send them home at this point. They’re being extremely ungracious-“

Matthieu cut her off. “He  _ can’t  _ just send them home. The trade agreement-“

“If they can’t understand that sometimes things happen that’s outside of Countess Nadia’s control-“

Salim sighed. “I wish you hadn’t brought them up,” he said, as the two magicians began to bicker.

Muriel and Aisha came over as Thomas blushed. “Yeah, I can see that now. I asked Portia to bring Valerius before I went into what I found. I think we might help with the diplomats.” He eyed Aisha as he spoke.

Aisha noticed. “What’s that look for?”

“How well do you know Nadia?”

Aisha and Salim looked at each other in surprise. “Pretty well, I think. Why?”

As Thomas opened his mouth to answer, the doors to the library opened again, and Valerius and Portia entered. “Thomas,” Valerius greeted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Portia tells me you think you have a solution for the... issue... with the Drakr diplomats.”

“I do.” Thomas’s gaze turned back to Aisha. “You’re a little shorter, I think, but I don’t think it’s enough to be noticeable-“

Both Aisha and Valerius protested at the same time. “You cannot be serious!” Valerius exclaimed. “The Drakr diplomats have met with the Countess before! They’d surely notice if Aisha tried to stand in for her!”

“He’s right,” Aisha said. “We look nothing alike, our voices are nothing alike, our personalities are nothing alike-“

“Let me explain,” Thomas said, cutting off their continued protests as the others drifted towards them. “When I was... first learning how to handle myself in public again, people in my neighborhood noticed I was there when I shouldn’t have been. No one ever said anything, but there were a  _ lot _ of stares. To make everyone more comfortable when I was out, Asra would disguise me with magic, at least at the beginning. He stopped when I got more comfortable being out and eventually our neighbors got used to the idea of me being alive again, but I still remember the process clearly. He never taught me how to do this, but-“

“I’m sorry, let me stop you right there,” Valerius cut him off. “It was using magic the caster didn’t know how to handle that got us into this mess to begin with, and you want to do that  _ again?  _ I’m sorry, but there’s simply no way that-“

“Wait, consul,” Matthieu said, peering at Thomas. “I’m afraid I’m missing a  _ lot _ of context here, but illusions are easy magic. It’s one of the first things any serious magician learns. It’s so fundamental that I’m surprised Asra didn’t teach him how to do it.”

“He told me that teaching me how to hide myself would be painful for him,” Thomas said. “The point is that I can do it. Aisha is close enough in height to pass for Nadia, easily. The disguising spell will mask her voice. We can convince the Drakr diplomats that Aisha is Nadia and then Valerius can close out Vesuvia’s business with them until the real Nadia is back. It’ll work, I promise.”

Valerius stared at them, and then said, “Very well, but Apple or Matthieu-“ 

“I can do it, Valerius. Apple and Matthieu have to stay on task, looking for a solution. And to that end...” He hefted the book in his hands. “This book details several theoretical planes of existence, other than the physical and magical realms. The Magician saying they’re beyond the bounds of the known realms implies they may be in one of these realms. Maybe while Aisha and Valerius and I are dealing with the Drakrarian diplomats, the others can research these other realms?”

“That seems reasonable,” Salim said, taking the book from him and beginning to flip through it.

“Faust also brought up an interesting question,” Thomas continued. “She pointed out that we’re taking it for granted that I can’t communicate with Asra, because she can’t. What if that’s wrong? I want to ask the Magician about it, once the Drakrarian diplomats are dealt with.”

“You can handle this investigation any way you please, as long as you actually are handling it,” Valerius said. “How long do you need to disguise Aisha?”

Apple was the one who answered. “Give Matthieu and I an hour to teach him the basics. It should take no longer than that to make him sufficiently proficient.”

“Make it so.” Thomas could tell how difficult a time he was having, keeping his disdain for magic and magicians under control. But he was trying. “The cover story has been that the Countess has been severely ill with a migraine. I expect you to further that narrative. I will tell the diplomats that she will meet with them in an hour and a half.” With that, he left the room.

Those remaining exchanged apprehensive looks. “Well, let's get to work,” Salim said. “We will begin studying this book. You three work on teaching Thomas transformation magic.”

Aisha nodded firmly, putting a hand on Thomas’s shoulder and gesturing for Apple and Matthieu to follow her. “Let’s go.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“This isn’t going to work.”

Thomas had to actively remind himself that he was looking at Aisha, not Nadia, until she moved or spoke. There was just enough difference between them for Thomas to tell them apart, but it would fool anyone who didn’t know the two women well. “It will work,” Valerius contradicted, sounding grudgingly impressed. “I didn’t want to assume this was a viable course of action, but Thomas has recreated the Countess’s likeness well. It could never fool me, but the Drakrarian diplomats know neither of you well. It will be simple to fool them. Just try to defer to me whenever you can and we’ll be fine.”

Aisha sighed, still looking at herself in the mirror. “I truly look like Nadia,” she said. “I expected Thomas to do this well, but I didn’t expect him to get the likeness so close to the real thing.”

“Yes, well, we can marvel at the feat  _ after _ we’ve dealt with the diplomats. They’ll be waiting for us by now. We better hurry to the meeting room.”

Valerius left them without another word, and Aisha and Thomas looked at each other knowingly before following him out of Thomas’s room and down the hallway. It didn’t take much magic to accomplish the illusion, but maintaining it was already turning into a problem. It was unfamiliar magic, and he had had little practice with it before taking the plunge. He could just hope this meeting went quickly, before he lost control of the spell.

They found the diplomats in the meeting room Valerius had directed them to. There were two of them, and Thomas struggled to put names to their faces.. One was short and willowy, their black hair flowing behind them like an inky sky. The other stood tall, towering over all three of them, face angular, but open and kind. “Countess,” the small one greeted, taking Aisha’s hand and kissing it. “We must apologize for pressing your consul for a meeting despite your illness. We’d have both preferred to wait until you were well, but we’re due home in a week, and if we don’t leave tomorrow- well.”

The large one snorted in disagreement. “You do have my sympathies,” he said. “Migraines are debilitating, I know. I suffer them myself. I can’t imagine that you allow the rule of your city to grind to a halt every time you get a headache, though.”

“I don’t, normally,” Aisha replied, and Thomas suppressed a cringe. Hopefully, they didn’t notice how off “Nadia” sounded. “Usually I leave the operations of the city in the hands of Consul Valerius, when I cannot tend to them myself. I cannot fathom why he did not deal with this himself.”

“He tried, milady,” the willowy one said. “We refused. This trade agreement is too important for anyone but the ruler herself to handle.” Again, they sounded sympathetic, even apologetic. 

“Aside from the fact that trade agreements are not a consul’s wheelhouse,” the tall one said. 

Again, Thomas suppressed a cringe as he sensed Valerius’s temper growing short. “I am Countess Nadia’s second in command and ruled the city alone when she was indisposed years ago,” Valerius scoffed. “I could handle a trade agreement.”

“Regardless, thank you for emphasizing the urgency of this matter to the countess.” The tall one was staring at Aisha- and at Thomas. “But I’m afraid there’s someone here who we’re entirely unfamiliar with. Quite pleased to make your acquaintance, sir-...”

It took a second for Thomas to realize he was being addressed. “I- Thomas, sir.”

“Do you have a last name, Thomas? Or a station?”

Valerius interjected, “He is one of the court magicians, and-“

“Court magician?” the small one cut Valerius off, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “Is his presence truly necessary, then?”

“I assure you, his presence is critical,” Aisha replied.

“Why?”

They weren’t expecting Thomas to get more scrutiny than a passing acknowledgement, and Thomas could sense his companions casting around desperately for an answer to that question. The seconds ticked by, and the diplomats were growing more and more suspicious by the second. Someone had to say  _ something _ , or they would call off the talks, Thomas just knew it. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm- uh- I'm Nadia's lover!"

Every set of eyebrows in the room shot up. Aisha blinked, startled. "You a- you are! He is!" She turned back to the diplomats. "He is my beloved. We've avoided making this relationship public as he is a commoner, but given the situation with my headaches, I want to train him to speak for me. Shadowing me in official business is the first step to doing that!"

The diplomats exchanged deeply skeptical looks. Valerius had gotten over his surprise by then, and said, "I assure you, the wi-  _ magician _ can be trusted. His presence here is fine."

"Very well," the tall one said. "I believe introductions are in order, in that case. My name is Gregoff, and this is Bev." 

Bev gave a deep bow. "Let's get down to business, shall we? I expect that this will go smoothly. Vesuvia is a deeply valued ally, and we wish to keep it that way."

Thomas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and took Valerius's signal to sit with the rest of them. He could only hope that no one else addressed him until this meeting was done.

* * *

Asra's mind was in turmoil as they carefully made their way back down the caverns. Their presence wasn't just putting themselves at risk, but every single soul in this realm was in danger. If they didn't find a way out soon, the realm would begin to consume itself, trying to resolve the contradiction of life in a dead world. They couldn't let that happen. 

But, having never been presented with this issue before, the peryton had no idea how to get them out. After a bit of conversation, it told them it agreed that Asra's compass was their best bet. It also told them that  _ all the _ souls here held the sacred beasts as divine authority, and thus it would accompany them to the rival camp. As long as it was with them, it said, they should be able to move through their territory unmolested. It was the peryton's hope, however, that those in the camp would assist them when they saw the peryton accompanied them.

Everyone had been silent since they began the trek back down the caverns. Julian broke it. "So, uh... do you have a name?"

_ Kieya. _

"Kieya. That's a lovely name."

_ Thank you. _

Silence again. They were nearing the entrance. Asra wanted to stop, to send Lucio to scout, to see if the people they had run from were gone. He suppressed that desire, instead forcing himself to trust Kieya. It was far more familiar with the ways of this land than he was. If it said that all in this realm revered the sacred beasts, then he had to believe it.

They came out into the gray landscape, alone. Whoever was approaching them was long gone, it looked like. Kieya took point, guiding them across the barren plain. Again, it felt like they walked for hours, making no progress; as he was about to ask for them to stop and rest, he felt unfamiliar but soothing magic wash over him, restoring his strength and alertness. "Was- was that you, Kieya?"

_ It was. _ It sounded amused.  _ We are close to the camp you're seeking. It would be foolish to stop when we are so near our destination. _

"That's a handy trick," Julian observed. "Is that something humans can do?"

_ With difficulty, yes. I cannot imagine a situation in which the cost to a living human being would be worth the result. _

"What, er, what's the cost to a living human being?"

_ Extreme exhaustion. It would deplete your magic completely. You could heal all but the most dire of wounds, but you would lose consciousness immediately. _

Julian whistled. "I used to have an ability that let me heal any wound, cure any fever. I saved many lives with that power. I would like to have it again- even if it means it will exhaust me when I use it."

Asra looked at him curiously. "Is this the ability that let you come back to life?"

"It is."

"What happened to it?"

"I used it to come back to life," Julian replied, amused. 

That got Kieya's attention.  _ You can come back to life? _

"Only once. I wouldn't have been able to do it without this power. It had limited use and using it to resurrect myself completely drained it. If I die again, I stay dead."

_ Fascinating. How did you come by this power? _

Julian looked at Asra. Asra shook his head. "Don't look at me. I told you, I didn't give you that mark. I appreciate you think I'm powerful, but I'm not powerful enough to grant someone the power to come back to life."

"Can't you make a guess?"

Asra huffed. "If I had to guess, I would say that you got it at the ritual that gave Thomas a new body-"

The peryton interrupted.  _ Resurrection, new bodies... I am beginning to think you are not in as much danger as I originally surmised.  _

Nadia, who had been listening, chuckled. "These events were extreme and pushed us to our limits. I don't think we're as powerful as it appears. We are regular human beings who found ourselves in extraordinary circumstances."

_ I see. What is this ritual you spoke of, Asra? _

Asra explained the ritual, explained the Major Arcana. Kieya listened in rapt silence as they walked.  _ Fascinating. And you can contact these Major Arcana at will? _

"Well... no. Being able to contact them largely depends on their willingness to meet with you, and your ability to reach their realm. I frequently converse with the Magician, but I've never even been to most of the Arcana's realms, let alone spoke with them."

_ I see. _ Kieya mused over this for a moment, and then it said, _ I'm sure you see why it would be folly for you to use this power. _

"I want you to teach me, if you can," Julian said firmly.

_ Why? If you find yourself in a situation in which you must use the technique, you will be helpless afterwards. If you use it when you're in danger- _

"Because I'm a doctor. Healing people is what I do. I'm... not a terrible fighter. I’ve been in more than my share of bar fights and a few sword fights on ships, and I can hold my own pretty well. But I would rather heal than attack, especially when someone who might be a better fighter than I is on the ground.”

_ I can teach you _ , Kieya said after a moment.  _ But once we have stopped for rest. Perhaps if this village is welcoming enough, we can rest there, and I can teach you before you sleep _ .

“I would appreciate that. A lot.”

Lucio had been listening closely to this conversation. “When did you get this power to heal anything?” he asked, curiosity thick in his voice. 

“Immediately after the plague. Useful, huh?”

Lucio chuckled. “I’m sure those you healed would say it was. We’re almost there, by the way. I know our new friend said we didn’t need to fear them as long as it’s with us... but be on your guard. These are not kind people.”

They fell silent as they continued walking, seeing figures approaching from the direction they were going. “Keep going,” Medwyn said softly. “Don’t show them hesitation. It’ll be taken for weakness.”

Nadia, Julian, and Asra exchanged looks. Seeing no alternative to their course of action, though, they soldiered on.

It wasn’t long before they could make out each of the approaching people’s faces. Asra’s eyes narrowed. “The one who robbed me is with them,” he said in a low voice. 

“Good. That simplifies things,” Medwyn answered, raising a hand in greeting. The one at the front of the opposing group lifted their hand in return, and they continued to walk towards each other.

Soon they stood before each other. Asra’s mugger pointed at him. “You’re the one who I took that compass off of,” he said.

“Yes. That’s why we’re here, actually,” Medwyn said. “He needs it back.”

The leader looked from his man to Medwyn and back. “Why do you need it so badly that you’d seek us out?” he asked slowly. “We are not friends. Why would you chance it for a broken compass?”

Asra got the feeling he didn’t want to tell these people the truth. “Sentimental value,” he lied. “My grandmother left it to me.”

“The symbols on its face aren’t the directions,” the man said, speaking directly to Asra. “What did this compass point to when it worked?”

Asra took a deep breath, steadying himself. He’d forgotten that these people were magicians in life. Lying about this would be futile. “It points you to your heart’s greatest desire.”

The man’s eyes brightened. “Your heart’s greatest desire? And present tense? It  _ isn’t  _ broken?” Asra shook his head, and the man laughed incredulously. “Now you’re  _ definitely  _ not getting it back.”

“Roberto,” Medwyn said warningly, but Nadia cut him off. “Why? What is so important to you that you need to resort to thievery to get it?”

“The same thing you people probably want it for: a way out.”

“Well, that’s true,” Julian said, “but-“

“Hold on a moment,” Medwyn said, suspicion thick in his voice. “What do you mean, a way out? There isn’t a way out. Not for us, anyway.”

“You’ve been here so long you’ve given up hope, you poor man,” the woman with them said sympathetically.

Medwyn blinked. “You earnestly think we can get out of here?”

“Of course. We got in, we can get out.”

The companions looked at each other. Asra and the others remained silent, letting Medwyn handle this. “We got in because we  _ died _ . There is no getting out for us. But these three-“

“You’re lying,” the ringleader snapped. “If we’re dead, how are we-“

“Tell me what happens to you if you don’t sleep.” At that, his mouth snapped shut with a glare. Medwyn waited a moment, then said, “What happens if you don’t eat?”

“But the Teloias-“

“Consume our souls. That’s all that’s left of us. We died in the magical realms and were sent here, because our bodies couldn’t remain there.”

The three of them looked at each other. “I don’t believe you,” the woman said. 

Medwyn sighed sharply, opened his mouth to respond, but the peryton cut him off.  _ You do not have a pulse. _

“Excuse me?”

All focus landed on Kieya. The trio’s expressions told Asra that they hadn’t even realized the peryton was there.  _ You do not have a pulse, _ Kieya repeated.  _ Has it never occurred to any of you to actually check for signs of life? Medwyn speaks the truth. This is a place for the dead. And these three- _ it indicated Asra, Nadia, and Julian-  _ have found their way here somehow while still living.. And if you want to continue your existence here, you will help, because this realm cannot support living bodies. It will destroy itself if they remain, and every soul in it. _

There was silence at this proclamation. Finally, the ringleader said, curiously, “Since when do the sacred beasts get involved in mortal matters?”

Asra could hear the impatience in Kieya’s voice.  _ You are not mortal. Not anymore. You can cease to exist, but you are immortal. And I get involved in these matters when the very realm I oversee is threatened. We will all cease to be if these three are not returned to their proper realm. _

There was more silence then, heavy silence. The ringleader said, “Lucas, give the compass back.”

“What? No! This is our ticket out of-“

“Were you listening?” the woman said. “We aren’t getting out of here and we won’t even continue to exist if we don’t help them. Give the damn compass back!”

Lucas’s eyes darted back and forth amongst the group. “We believe the-“

“We believe the sacred beast,” the ringleader said, his voice thick with devastation. “There is no reason for it to lie to us. Give the compass back, Lucas.”

“I- I can’t. I don’t have it anymore.”

Everyone stared at him. “What do you mean, you don’t have it anymore?” the woman hissed.

“When we determined it didn’t work right, I- I bartered it for a cloak from the Barberans-“

“You did what?!” The leader rounded on him angrily. “We determined we didn’t know how it worked and that it  _ may _ have been broken!”

“It was mine to-“

“No, it wasn’t!” The woman turned away, running her hands through her hair. “It was the tribe’s! I can’t believe you would do such a thing! You have ended us all!”

_ That is not so. You know who you traded with. Seek them out and undo the trade. _ Kieya’s tone was matter-of-fact and left no room for argument.

The leader exhaled sharply. “The sacred beast is right. We have no need for sleep or food. But if those three are truly still alive, they have a need for sleep and food. Come with us back to our camp. We can provide a safe place to rest before Lucas guides you to the next camp. I am Frederick, and this is Tracy. And you all are?”

Introductions were made, and they started walking together, back towards the camp. 

* * *

Once they had arrived, Frederick called the tribe together, introducing everyone and explaining the situation. The peryton was met with awe, reverence, and distrust, but the humans were greeted almost warmly. Only Lucio hung back, distrustful of them. 

As they gave the group a large tent to sleep in, Lucio shook his head and took up position outside of it. Asra tried to sleep; even Medwyn was resting. That Lucio was so on edge was keeping him awake. After trying to sleep for what felt like hours, Asra rose and left the tent, seeking Lucio out.

Lucio glanced at him as he exited the tent. “Can’t sleep?” 

“No. Your behavior since we arrived has been... concerning.”

Lucio made a face. “Will you give it a rest, Asra? Geeze. Can’t a guy make a few tiny mistakes in his life without having them held over his head for the rest of eternity?”

Asra couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “They were more than just ‘a few tiny mistakes’ but that’s not what’s worrying me. Your distrust of these people is pretty extreme. Even Medwyn is resting in the tent. He trusts them enough to let his guard down. Why don’t you? What do you know that we don’t?”

With a sigh, Lucio stood and faced him. “They weren’t kind to me when they found me,” Lucio explained. “These are not good people, Asra. I don’t know what their game is, making nice with us with such little effort on our part, but I don’t trust them or their motivations.”

“They will literally cease to exist if they don’t help us,” Asra replied. “Could that be the difference?”

“Could be. I was also a goat when I first arrived, so that might have played a part in how they were treating me. I just... I really trust nothing about this. At all. I don’t think you should, either, but the only one of you who would listen to me is Medwyn, and-“

“I’m listening,” Asra said gravely. “I’m taking your concerns seriously and I’ll bring them up to the others when we wake again... but we’re still alive, Lucio. We need sleep. Desperately. I know Medwyn isn’t sleeping. Would it make you feel better if I sent him out to watch with you?”

Lucio brightened considerably. “Yes, it would. You would do that for me?”

“It’s not like you’re asking for my firstborn.” Asra was amused. “I’ll send Medwyn out.”

“Thanks, Asra.” 

With that, Asra ducked back into the tent, and went to his knees on his sleeping pallet, reaching over to tap Medwyn on the shoulder. He didn’t make contact. “What’s wrong, Asra?” Medwyn whispered.

“Lucio doesn’t trust these people. He’s standing guard alone, but he could use some company. I’d do it myself, but I-“

“You need to get to sleep.” Medwyn rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees. “I almost stopped you when you went out to talk to Lucio.”

“Do you think his concerns have any merit?”

“No, but I understand why he has them. I’ll stand watch with him. If anyone questions us, I’ll just tell them that we’re making sure we don’t disturb you all with our chatter.” With that he stood, smiling slightly. “Rest, Asra. Lucio isn’t going to let anything happen to you, and neither am I. Regardless of if we can trust this tribe, you’re safe. If all else fails, Kieya will get involved.”

“That’s true. I’d forgotten about Kieya.”

Medwyn was amused. “How in the world did you forget about Kieya?”

“I’m tired,” Asra chuckled, settling down on his pallet. Then he started as he saw Julian’s pallet empty. “Whu- when did Ilya leave? Do you know where he is?”

“He told me he was going to seek Kieya to learn that healing technique from it. I thought you knew. You must’ve drifted off at some point if you don’t.”

“I must’ve. I hope he gets back here soon. He’s going to be too tired to use any healing effectively if he doesn’t.”

“He will. Rest well, Asra.” With that, Medwyn left the tent, leaving Asra lying awake, staring at the ceiling. 

It was going to be a long few hours until Nadia woke.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Thomas sighed, settling into bed. Another night had come. Another night without his beloved. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could tolerate this. He was getting Asra back. Of that, he had no doubt. 

He just wished he had more to go on than the scant information they’d gathered so far. 

He breathed deeply, stilling his mind for sleep. He closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the bed, into the pillows, drifting off. His thoughts scattered in five different directions.

Suddenly, he wasn’t in darkness anymore. He was in a gray landscape, an ominous twilight all around him. He looked around, calling out, unsure, “Is anyone there?”

“Tommy?”

Asra’s voice sounded small and fearful, especially as it spoke the diminutive of his name. Thomas whirled around, eyes widening as his gaze fell on Asra’s form. It was hazy, but- “Asra? Is that- Is that really you?”

“It worked,” Asra breathed, and crossed the distance between them to sweep Thomas up in his translucent arms. Thomas returned the embrace, squeezing Asra as tightly as he could. Asra was shaking. “I realized I was dreaming and took a chance. And it paid off. It worked.”

“This is a dream?” 

“Yes, and no. We’re able to talk because we’re both dreaming- I don’t know how much time we have. I saw you last time I slept, but you were awake- I couldn’t reach you.” Asra pulled away, hands on Thomas’s shoulders. “You’re on the right track,” he said hastily, speaking very fast now. “We’re in one of those theoretical planes you were talking about- specifically where souls go when they die in the magical realms-“

“ _ No _ -“

“I’m not dead. None of us are. That’s the problem. We have to find a way out of here  _ soon _ or the realm is going to tear itself apart. It isn’t meant to support life. The spirits here are helping us but I don’t think we can get out from this side. I have my compass and we’re going to follow it, but you need to keep looking for a way to get here.”

“We’re trying. I was going to go to the Magician tomorrow and ask about being able to contact you, but I suppose that isn’t necessary.” He smiled through his fear, forcing himself to show his joy at being able to see Asra. “It would help if you could tell me how you got there in the first place.”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand what happened. I was showing Julian how to open his gate, when his magic intensified in a way it shouldn’t have. It would’ve engulfed us if I didn’t get us out of the garden- into the magical realms, but I couldn’t guide us to safety.”

“There’s talk of trying to recreate the accident.” 

“I don’t know if you want to do that. You might end up stuck with us-“

“We won’t. I know this for a fact.”

Asra’s eyes widened slightly. “How could you possibly-“

“Was there something about my resurrection that you neglected to tell me, Asra?”

Now Asra’s gaze was cautious. “Not that I’m aware of.”

“Now isn’t the time to keep secrets from me.”

“I swear I’m not. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Thomas stared into his eyes for a moment, searching. He saw fear, but more than that- sincerity. Asra truly didn’t know. He took a deep breath. “This body... It’s the Fool’s body.”

Asra’s expression went abruptly blank. “Say what now?”

“The Magician told me. This body had to come from  _ somewhere _ . The Fool heard your deal with the Devil for it and volunteered himself so I wouldn’t be bound to that deal. The Magician told me I can get you out of wherever you are, if I can find you. But...”

Asra waited a moment before repeating, “But?”

Thomas took another deep breath. “I have to give up my life as a human being to do it. I have to become the Fool.”

“No.”

“Asra-“

_ “No. _ There’s got to be another way.”

“But-“

“I sacrificed too much to just let you throw your life away to save mine. We’re going to find another way.”

“There may not be another way! Are you really willing to sacrifice an  _ entire realm  _ just so I can continue to exist as a human being? Being an Arcana can’t be that bad-“

“It literally drove the Devil mad!”

“And there are nineteen other Arcana who  _ didn’t  _ go mad. Asra, listen to me.” He put his hands on either side of Asra’s face, looking deep into his eyes as he spoke. He could see straight through him, but somehow could still read the emotion in Asra’s gaze: longing, fear, and overriding it all, a deep, unconditional love. “You saved my life,” Thomas whispered, “more than once, in more ways than one. It’s time for me to return the favor. We’ll find you and get you out of this. If I need to become the Fool to do it, I will. I’ll look for other ways of solving this problem first, but if this is what I have to do, it’s what I have to do.”

“But I love you.” It was whispered, plaintive, on the edge of tears.

“And I love you, more than words can express. That’s why I  _ have _ to save you, at all costs. Please understand.”

Asra brought his hands up to one of Thomas’s, placing his insubstantial hand over his. He took a deep, shuddering breath. “We’ll follow the compass. Hopefully, it will lead us to something useful. Go to the Magician and tell them what I’ve told you. They’ll help if they can.”

“Understood. I love you, Asra. We’re going to get you out of this. I promise.”

“I love you too.” He brought their lips together, kissing softly, tenderly.

In the next moment, Thomas’s eyes flew open with a gasp. He frantically looked out the window; still dark. He had no idea what time it was, but he had no time to lose. He flung the covers off and stumbled to his feet, hastily dressing and rushing out to the fountain. He almost fell into it as he came to a stop by it, sitting on the lip and trailing his fingers in the water. He closed his eyes and followed the tendrils of magic through the realms, seeking the Magician.

He opened his eyes to the sparkling beach of the Magician’s realm, and headed for the trees he knew hid the Magician’s home, calling for them frantically. The Magician materialized as Thomas reached the fold in existence, their clawed hands shooting out to steady Thomas as he stumbled into them. “Easy, Thomas,” the Magician crooned. “You’re safe. I’m listening. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I- I saw Asra.” The only hint that the Magician had even heard him was how their fingers tightened on Thomas’s arms ever so slightly. “He said that they’re trapped in a realm that those who die in the magical realms go to.”

The Magician stared at him for several moments. “But that’s impossible. You and I both know he’s not dead.”

“I know. He said that if they aren’t rescued quickly, the realm will tear itself apart, trying to support living bodies. They’re not the only ones in danger. Every soul in that realm-“

“You’re right. We have to get them out.” The Magician paused. “Now that I know where they are, I need only a bit of time to pinpoint the realm. I could take you to them.”

“Wouldn’t more live bodies quicken the realm’s destruction?”

“It may, it may not. It’d be a moot point if you took the Fool’s power.”

Thomas shook his head, pulling away. “I’m not ruling that out, but Asra really,  _ really _ doesn’t want me to do that.”

“Then we’re going to have to take the chance of destabilizing the realm further.” The Magician stroked their chin. “Does anyone else know of this conversation?”

“No, it’s still the middle of the night. I came right here when I woke up.”

“Go back and go back to sleep. Tell the others what you’ve discovered in the morning. I’ll work on trying to find this realm for you.”

“Alright, if you think we have the time to spare-“

“Oh, we absolutely don’t. It’s a moot point, though, as you can’t do anything about it until you know where you’re going. Go rest, Thomas. Let me deal with the next step.”

Thomas nodded, backing away. “I’ll be back in the morning once I’ve told the others. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have to find them and rescue them.” The Magician inclined their head. “Rest well, Thomas.”

* * *

Asra’s eyes fluttered open as he breathed deeply, his heart aching. At least Thomas was well. 

But that talk of Thomas becoming the Fool... and Asra knew that he’d do it, too, if he thought he had no choice. He sat up, looking around the tent. Julian was stirring, although Nadia slept on peacefully. 

Julian noticed that Asra was looking at him. “What’s wrong?” Julian asked sleepily, rubbing his good eye as he tried to blink the sleep away from it. 

“I... I saw Thomas again. And he saw me.”

Julian immediately perked up. “Really? You can communicate with him? That’s great! That’s- you look very unhappy for someone who just communicated with his lover. What gives?”

“He’s talking about becoming an Arcana to save us. We have to find a way out before he gets desperate enough to do something like that.”

“Whoa, wait, what? He’s talking about becoming an Arcana? That’s not possible, is it?”

Their noise had woken Nadia, who was looking from one of them to the other in confusion. Asra took a deep breath. Then he started from the beginning of the encounter, explaining everything that Thomas had told him. When he was finished, Julian and Nadia looked at each other. Asra could see on their faces they were both thinking the same thing. “Asra,” Nadia said, her voice gentle, “Thomas becoming the Fool may be our best way out of this.”

“I- I know, but I-“

“You’re right, countess,” Julian said, when words failed Asra, “but that’s still not something we want.”

“Of course we don’t want it.”

“We need to exhaust our other options first.”

“I didn’t mean to imply that we shouldn’t.” Nadia seemed to brace herself for an argument. "But we need to be prepared for this to end with Thomas becoming the Fool. We have no choice; we have to get out of here. It's not just our lives on the line."

"I know that." Asra ran his hands through his hair, wanting to break down. He couldn't do that, though; he had to see this through. "Is everyone rested enough to get a move on? The faster we find that compass, the better."

"Agreed," Julian said, standing and wiping a hand down his face. "Now we're  _ really _ running against time. We don't want Thomas to become the Fool, no matter how easy it would make things on us." As he spoke, his gaze slid to Asra. 

Nadia followed Julian's gaze, and she sighed. "You are correct. I don't want that, either, especially if we can resolve this ourselves. Let us see if we can get breakfast before we leave."

* * *

An hour later, the group departed the little settlement, following Lucas across the wastes, heading north. They walked in silence, everyone having their own thoughts to keep them company. Asra's was firmly on his lover, and the situation he found himself in. No matter what Nadia and Thomas said, he wasn't going to let Thomas sacrifice himself to save them. They were going to find a way out before things got that dire. They had to. He wouldn't be able to handle losing Thomas again. The compass would lead them to where they needed to be to escape. They could figure it out from there.

Julian walked close to Kieya, almost protectively. Asra got a feeling of magic from both of them, and he wondered if they were communicating magically, silently. Julian looked like he was concentrating on something, and Asra wouldn't be surprised to discover that the peryton was instructing him telepathically. If there was one thing that Asra knew about Julian, it was that he was deeply passionate about medicine and healing. Only that passion would drive the doctor to overcome his fear of magic to ask Asra help him become more efficient, better able to help people. If Kieya could help him do that, he'd press through his apprehensions and do it, although Asra couldn't help but be a bit surprised that he did that, given the situation they were in.

Suddenly, Kieya stopped walking; its magic stilled.  _ Be alert, _ its voice rang out in their heads.  _ There is a teloias near. _

"What-" Julian's voice cracked on his fear, and then he said, stronger, "What is a teloias?"

"The beastie that attacked you before we found you," Lucio answered, lifting a hand. A sword materialized in it, and he moved to the front of the group. "Everyone stay behind me and Medwyn."

"We can help-" Asra started.

"Especially you," Lucio cut him off. "You've already proven you can't handle these things."

Asra gave an exasperated gasp. "Now that I know they're aggressive, I-"

_ Too late _ , Kieya's voice rang out, bounding forward to stand between Lucio and Medwyn. 

The three companions looked at each other, even as Lucas scrambled away. "Are we going to just let them put themselves at risk to defend us?" Julian asked. 

"No." Nadia grabbed a thin sword from the air, and Asra summoned his ice spear. "Julian, you hang back with Lucas. We're relying on you to help if one of us gets hurt."

Asra could tell that Julian didn't like that. Regardless, he nodded, said, "Understood," and fell back beside the thief. 

By then, The Teloias had arrived and was facing them down, growling deep and low in the back of its throat. Asra glanced around, looking for anywhere he could get close to the creature without exposing himself too much. His gaze locked on another creature, still a distance away but approaching fast. "It's got a friend!" he called out, moving to cover Julian and Lucas from the direction the second Teloias was coming from. Nadia joined him, standing beside him, bracing herself.

If Medwyn or Lucio replied to him, he didn't hear it. In the next moment, all of his focus was on keeping the animal off of him and Nadia. It leapt at Asra, claws extended, and Asra brought his spear up sharply, swinging it like a staff. He knocked the Teloias away as Nadia sprang for it, sword flashing out in front of her. The three of them caught up in a deadly dance, the animal stalking them, then attacking. Time and again, Asra and Nadia repelled it. Asra fought back frustration. It wasn't giving them time to actually wound it. Asra didn't want to kill it, just hurt it enough that it would flee.

He almost didn't notice that, as they fought, they got turned around. The teloias snarled at them, head swinging to stare at one of them, then the other. Then Julian and Lucas caught its eye, and it turned and rushed at them. Asra yelled in dismay even as Julian planted his feet firmly on the ground and held his fists up, ready to defend himself. Asra chased the teloias, hoping to stop it before it got to Julian. 

He wasn't fast enough. Lucas scrambled further away as the teloias pounced on Julian. Julian flailed wildly at the creature, landing first one punch on its snout, then another at its ribs. It knocked him over as it planted its paws on his chest and pushed off, putting distance between them. Julian stumbled to his feet in a hurry, looking wildly around, not seeing the teloias in time to stop it from taking another shot at him. Asra bolted forward, slamming bodily into Julian, knocking him to the dirt again, out of the reach of the animal's jaws. 

Instead, it clamped down on Asra's shoulder, ripping an agonized scream from him as he went down under its weight. His vision swam as he heard Julian shout, the others calling back, but he couldn't focus on them right now. The teloias had released his shoulder and was now snapping at his throat; Asra brought one arm up to block its bite, the other reading for the spear he'd dropped when the creature bit him. He felt around wildly for it as pain burned up his arm from his wrist; he couldn't find it!

Just as the world began to lose color, fading to darkness, the pressure on him released abruptly, and someone's arms went around him. "Asra," he heard someone familiar gasp- he knew that voice, but he couldn't place it, he was in too much pain, and-

Suddenly everything snapped back into clarity as magic flooded his body, immediately easing the pain and letting him breathe. A body- Julian- slumped over him, unconscious, completely drained of magic.

But Asra felt completely refreshed, invigorated, alert. And the teloias was still stalking them. He heard its claws on the ground, rushing them once more, and shoved Julian off of him, rolling to his feet, his hand snapping up the fallen spear in one fluid motion. He brought the weapon up with a cry, thrusting out almost blindly. He met resistance, but just for a moment. A piercing shriek resounded as the animal impaled itself on Asra's spear and fell, dragging the spear down with it. Asra let it go rather than be toppled over, looking up just in time to see Medwyn leap on the creature, sword flashing out as the blade bit into the teloias's neck.

It shuddered and laid still. Asra looked around quickly, taking stock of the situation. The first teloias rested in a heap at Lucio's feet; Nadia was standing in front of Lucas, who cowered behind her. The peryton headed over to Asra, Julian, and Medwyn.  _ I tried to warn him _ , Kieya's voice echoed mournfully in their heads. In the next second, he heard Lucio gasp, " _ Jules _ ..."

Asra looked wildly around until he saw Lucio rushing towards them, his gaze locked on the ground. He followed Lucio's sight until he saw it: Julian laid on the ground, his body completely translucent, barely visible. Asra knelt next to him as the others crowded around, touching Julian's shoulder. He was still solid, still warm. "He's alive." He looked up at Kieya. "How long do we have?"

_ It is hard to say. I may be able to help, but we will both need rest afterwards. _

"What's happening to him?" Nadia asked, kneeling with them.

_ It is the realm. Expending so much magic in this realm has backfired on him.  _ The peryton went to its knees beside them, snout nudging Julian's shoulder.  _ Make camp. This will take a while. _

Asra stared at them, his heart pounding. Julian was disintegrating in front of their eyes and it was his fault. Lucio, seeing his expression, put a hand on Asra's shoulder. "I think this is beyond your paygrade," he said, as close to gentle as Lucio could get. "You might as well leave it to Kieya. I could use help establishing a perimeter."

"Right... Right." Asra took a shuddering breath and turned away. "I'll set wards around the campsite. Just let me know where to lay them down."

"That's the spirit." Lucio didn't take his hand off Asra's shoulder, instead firmly guiding him away from Julian and Kieya. He didn't think to see what Nadia, Medwyn, and Lucas were doing. He was too upset. He didn't know how he would face Portia if Julian died here.

He could only hope it wouldn't come to that.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Asra sat up next to Julian, watching the campfire, deep in his thoughts. He could no longer feel Kieya's magic permeating the air around them, and color and vibrancy had returned to Julian's body some time ago. Kieya laid next to Julian on Julian's other side; as far as Asra could tell, it slept peacefully. 

He was exhausted. Medwyn and Lucio tried to convince Asra to rest with Nadia, but Asra refused. It had been Asra's foolishness that dragged Julian so close to death. The least Asra could do was wait for Julian to regain consciousness. If that meant he had to stay up all night, then so be it. It wasn't like Asra was a stranger to watching over someone all night while they slept. He had done that for Thomas, many times after Thomas's resurrection. Thomas went catatonic on him a few times before Asra figured out what was causing it, and each time it happened, Asra kept vigil at his bedside until he was awake again. 

He had to, in Thomas's case. Thomas would wake up confused when Asra had to take his memory, and Asra didn't want Thomas to be alone with that. He knew he would have no such problem with Julian. Still...

A low moan from Julian snapped Asra out of his musing, and Asra scooted closer. "Ilya?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb Nadia. 

Julian cracked his good eye, looking up at Asra. "What happened?" he groaned softly. "I feel like I've been put on a rack."

"You used the technique Kieya taught you to heal me. It nearly killed you."

"... that's right. I did use that technique. How are you feeling?"

Asra stared at him for a moment before answering. "I'm fine. The technique did what it was meant to, but Kieya said that you'd end up in the same condition if you used it again."

"Then you're just going to have to not throw yourself directly into the jaws of fox monsters." Julian grinned at him, then winced as he sat up. 

"I can't believe you're more concerned with how I am than how you are. You nearly died, Ilya."

"But I didn't. You're never getting me to use magic again at this rate, though."

"I can't say I blame you."

"I'm hungry. Did we get dinner?"

Asra stood and wandered over to the campfire, bringing back a chunk of cooked meat skewered on a stick. "Teloiases are remarkably tasty," Asra commented dryly, sitting down next to Julian as he handed the stick to him. Julian gave him a dubious look as he cautiously bit into the meat, chewed contemplatively, and then took another, more eager bite.

Asra watched him eat for several seconds before Julian looked up at him again. "Like what you see?" Julian asked playfully, eyebrows waggling up and down.

"Knock that off," Asra replied sourly. "I'm just worried about you. You almost ceased to exist half a day ago."

Julian snorted. "Relax. I was joking. You need a better sense of humor."

"Don't joke like that,  _ please _ ."

"You know what your problem is, Asra?"

"I get the feeling you're going to tell me no matter what I say, aren't you?"

Julian looked up from his meal. "You are so selfless that it circles back to selfishness real fast. There was no reason for you to put yourself between me and the teloias other than your own need to be useful." As Asra bristled, Julian smirked. "You know I'm right. I appreciate the help, but you put me in a terrible position. You were losing consciousness, and I wasn't prepared to defend you."

"So what do you think I should've done, just let your arm get bitten off?"

"No, of course not. At the expense of  _ your _ arm, though? Yes."

Asra sighed, running a hand through his hair. And then he stopped, staring at his fingers. "Kieya," he called out softly. 

The peryton raised its head, staring at him. His fingertips were clear.  _ That is not good, _ it said.  _ We're running out of time. You could contact your beloved before, correct? _

"Yes, but I-"

_ You must tell him to become this Arcana. You have no choice anymore. Your existence hangs in the balance. _

"No. We haven't even gotten my compass back. I will tell him he needs to get here, though."

He could  _ feel _ Kieya's sigh, heaved from the bottoms of its hooves to the tips of its antlers and wings.  _ You are making a grave mistake. _

"I... If we can't figure out what to do, I'll stop fighting it. But... but this is nothing. This is the tips of my fingertips. It’s got a way to go before it actually does me harm, right?”

_ If you are fading, so too are your companions. I’m not sure that this is a decision that’s yours to make. _

“Maybe.... maybe not, but...”

_ Contact him. Tell him the situation. He is the one who will undergo the transformation. He has the right to decide if the cost is worth the benefit. _

Asra wanted to snap at it, tell it that Thomas’s life was worth more than his. But was it worth more than Nadia and Julian’s? Than the existence of an entire realm of souls? That gave him pause. If it was just him, he’d just let himself fade into oblivion rather than ask Thomas to do what needed to be done to save him. But...

Julian’s words rang out in his mind.  _ You are so selfless that it circles back to selfishness real fast. _

With a heavy heart, Asra nodded. “I’ll contact him. Hopefully, this will be easy. I’ve got no way of knowing if he’s asleep as well.”

_ Regardless of if you can contact him this moment, you need to sleep. You are exhausted _ . Asra couldn’t argue with that and laid down on the hard ground next to Julian. Julian rose, looking at his hands, going to Nadia, murmuring that he would check on her. Asra closed his eyes and sank into sleep.

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes to the barren landscape. He recognized this place; Asra had been here last time. “Asra?” he called out, turning this way and that, looking for him. 

“Here, I’m here.” Thomas turned in the voice's direction as Asra’s being faded into sight, and Thomas gasped. Asra grinned wryly. “I take it you can see it, then.”

“What- what’s happening to you?” Thomas approached cautiously, reaching out to take Asra’s translucent hand. Asra wove their fingers together, pulling Thomas in for a kiss.

When they separated, Asra was smiling sadly. “I think I’m dying. I’ve been told that my existence is threatened now. I haven’t looked her over yet, but I assume Nadia is in a similar position.”

“What about Julian?”

“Julian nearly stopped existing earlier. He used too much magic, and it almost wiped him out. Our... guide... undid the damage, so he’s in a little better shape than I am. That won’t last long, though.”

Thomas stared at him, eyes wide, before shaking his head. “Then we have no choice. I’m going to ask the Magician to explain to me how to become-“

“No. Not yet. Please, please, not yet. We haven’t found my compass yet. While there’s still a chance we can get out ourselves-“

“Do you actually acknowledge what you just told me?  _ You’re dying _ , Asra! I’m supposed to just sit back and possibly lose you on a hope?” He took a shuddering breath. “I’m going to talk to the Magician. And then I’m coming after you. We think we know how you got there, and we can follow. We’ll work with you to figure out how to get you out- and if we can’t, then I’ll become the Fool.”

“We’ll figure out how to get out,” Asra said, hoping his tone was as confident as he thought it was. “You won’t have to become the Fool. I should even try to talk you out of coming to get us, but... but I really want you here.”

Thomas smiled lightly. “Not pretending to have everything under control for once?”

Asra snorted. “You wouldn’t believe what Ilya said to me a few minutes ago..”

“Try me.”

“He said that I was so selfless that it circled back to selfishness. Imagine  _ Ilya _ saying that to  _ me _ .”

“Imagine Julian saying that to anybody,” Thomas chuckled, “but I guess it takes one to know one. He has a point. You don’t have to carry the world on your shoulders, Asra- or this realm. Let us help you. Let  _ me _ help you.”

Asra nodded, bending to kiss him. “Give me time,” Asra said. “We’re close to the compass. Hopefully, by the time you get here, we’ll have it and be on our way to fixing this. I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I always will, no matter what might happen.”

Without giving Asra time to reply, Thomas closed his eyes, releasing Asra, releasing the magic holding him to the dream. He opened his eyes, new determination and urgency flowing through him. Asra fully intended to let himself- and that entire realm- be destroyed to keep him from having to sacrifice himself.

That wasn’t going to happen. Not on Thomas’s watch. He didn’t want to become the Fool, and he was going to do everything in his power to come up with a solution before that happened- but if it came down to it, he absolutely would. 

To that effort, Thomas got up and padded down the hallway. It was still dark out, although he could see the dawn on the horizon out his window. He went to the fountain, trailing his fingers in the water, closing his eyes. 

Seconds later, he was in the Magician’s realm once more, and called out to them, more sure of himself than he’d been in years. The Magician answered his call in the space of a breath. “You don’t care for getting a full night’s sleep, do you?” the Magician said, their voice teasing. 

“I saw Asra again,” Thomas said immediately. “They’re dying. We’re running out of time. I need to know how to become the Fool.”

The Magician’s mischievous demeanor dropped away. “I see. I would caution you that this isn’t a decision to be made lightly, but you know that and aren’t making it lightly, are you?”

“No. I’d rather not do it. I’m not letting an entire realm be destroyed because I don’t want to man up and do the right thing, though.”

Sighing, the Magician beckoned to him to follow them. "Come, in that case. I don't know for certain that this will work, as it's never been done before. But I know that it is  _ possible _ for mortals to become Arcana. It might take some time to explore the situation and figure out the best way to go about it."

Thomas followed the Magician into the rip in the fabric of the realm, and stepped into the hedge maze at the palace. The Magician's home always took on a familiar veneer when Thomas entered it, although this was the first time that a place to sit and rest wasn't provided. Thomas walked with the Magician and listened to them explain the theory of it, strolling at a leisurely pace. The Magician's tone was light and conversational, as if they weren't discussing a procedure that would alter Thomas's existence forever. "As you know, the Arcana are archetypes. Ideas and concepts given form. You cannot kill an idea- but you can replace it. An alternative path to binding the Devil to his realm, for example, would've been this technique. You can do it with an unwilling partner, but I suspect the Fool will cooperate with you. He's existed as- well-  _ you _ for so long already, I'm sure he sees you as an ally, at the very least." 

And then the Magician's expression brightened. "Perhaps, though, you will not have to become the Fool... but this other option is risky."

"What is it?" Thomas asked. 

"The Fool still exists as a separate entity from you, only dormant. Perhaps you could go to the Fool's realm and access his power that way. I've been able to determine where the realm Asra and the others are, so I can direct you there... but I cannot accompany you, sadly." The Magician seemed to be talking to themself more than Thomas at that point. They pondered the situation a bit more, then shook their head and continued on. "If you can separate from the Fool safely- and you've done this before, during the last Masquerade- you can ask the Fool to bring them back."

"That sounds promising," Thomas said, brightening. "I suppose that's my next step, then. But..." Thomas's voice trailed off, and the Magician merely looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Asra only showed me how to get to your realm... and the Devil's," Thomas said, after a moment's thought. "And I had a link to both realms-"

"You have a link to the Fool's realm. A rather strong one, at that."

"That's- that's true, I suppose. And I can ask the palace magicians to help me get there. Or Aisha and Salim."

"That sounds like your best bet." They had come to a dead end in the maze; the Magician gazed at the wall of greenery placidly. "Don't take your time," they said finally. "I may not communicate with Asra in this situation, but he and I are very closely linked, almost as closely as you and he. I can sense the danger he's in. You're running out of time to save them."

Thomas swallowed hard. "I- I know. He's... refused to agree to this. I'm going against his wishes just entertaining it."

The Magician inclined their head, their expression grave. "I can imagine. You have to do what you believe is right, Thomas. If you believe getting the Fool involved, one way or another, is the best way to handle this, then you must do that. This is your decision, Thomas, not his."

Thomas grimaced. "I've... never had to make this big of a decision before. Asra always took care of everything but the smallest of things. I don't know if I  _ can _ make this decision."

"You can, and you must. If it was just Asra on the line, I'd tell you his opinion matters. But he's not, and it doesn't. It's your life. It's your choice."

Nodding, Thomas said, "Yes. I... I'll go back to the palace and ask Aisha and Salim to help me get to the Fool's realm. And if that doesn't work... I'll do it. This is bigger than me. I can't let an entire realm be destroyed."

"Very good. I will be here if you require further guidance." With that, the Magician extended a claw, and Thomas took a shuddering breath, opening his eyes to the garden in the palace. He was scared; terrified. He didn't know what becoming the Fool would mean, or if it would be painful- and he would not ask. None of that mattered. They had reached a critical point in this crisis, and Thomas couldn't afford to worry about himself.

He headed for the library, knowing that Aisha and Salim would go there first thing, as they had since this crisis started. He settled down in a chair after picking out a book to read- a mystery novel set in Drakr- and tried his hardest not to think about anything but that book.

An hour later, the door to the library opened, and Aisha and Salim hesitated in the doorway, seeing him. Salim recovered first. "Good morning, Thomas," he greeted as they came over to him. "Were you unable to sleep?"

Thomas shook his head. "I... heard from Asra again. They're dying. We have to do something now." Asra's parents exchanged worried, alarmed looks, and Thomas took a deep breath. "The Magician thought of an alternate plan. If we go to the Fool's realm, there's a chance we can ask the Fool to intercede on my behalf, since we're so closely linked. But I've never been to the Fool's realm. I need help to get there."

"Yes, of course," Aisha said. "But you look so tired, sweetheart- why don't you go back to bed, and Salim and I will-"

"No. We have to do this  _ now _ ."

"It will take time to make the preparations necessary," Salim said. "You're able to travel to the Magician's realm so easily because of your link to Asra, and I'm certain you'll be able to get to the Fool's realm just as easily- but we won't, and I don't want you to face this alone. Please go get some sleep, Thomas. We will wake you when it's time."

Thomas heaved a sigh, setting the book aside and running his hands down his face. “I suppose you’re right,” he muttered, standing. “I just wish this was over. I miss them. I miss  _ him _ .”

“We all do,” Aisha said, crossing the distance between them and wrapping Thomas up in a warm embrace. Thomas hugged her back, his mind wandering. He wondered how much of his history Asra knew- he’d only told Thomas about his aunt in passing, years ago. Aisha and Salim loved him like their own, but it suddenly occurred to Thomas that Asra was his only link to his history. If he lost Asra, he lost that link. 

“Do you think Asra would come to the Fool’s realm if I-“

“He wouldn’t abandon you,” Aisha said immediately. “It may take him time to come to grips with it, but he wouldn’t abandon you. I promise.”

Thomas nodded and pulled away, rubbing his face again. “When this is over,” he murmured, “I need to ask him a few questions.”

They looked at each other. “Like what?” Salim asked.

“My... my family. My  _ history _ . I know none of it. I don’t know how much Asra knows, but I want to know what he does. The only way that is going to happen is if we save him. One way or another, that’s what I’m going to do.”

“There was never any doubt in our minds,” Salim said, “but to do that, you need to let us work now- and you need to get rest.”

“Yes.” Thomas waved to them awkwardly as he left, heading back to his room, hoping that Asra would let him rest. He needed his strength for what was to come.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Asra’s eyes flicked open as the mutual dream faded away. Julian and Lucio were looking at him. “Well?” Lucio prompted. “Jules told me what you were doing. Were you able to get his attention?”

“Yes. He’s even more determined to become the Fool now than he was before.” Asra sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “We need to get a move on.”

“Asra, I know you don’t think much of me or my opinions, but have you considered that it might be best if he-“

“Absolutely not,” Asra cut him off sourly, dragging himself to his feet. Every set of eyes in the camp turned to him as he moved. “I can’t believe this needs to be said, but this isn’t just my personal wish that he not give up his life as a human. Arcana body or not, he  _ is _ still just human. If he becomes an Arcana,  _ everything _ changes. The Arcana are soulless ideas. Thomas obviously isn’t soulless. Replacing one of those ideas fundamentally  _ changes _ the idea. We don't know how this will impact  _ any _ of the realms."

Kieya had been listening.  _ It is an interesting dilemma, _ it said,  _ yet I doubt if that is  _ genuinely  _ your concern. _

"It's secondary to Thomas preserving his life," Asra admitted, "but it is a genuine concern. I can't overstate this. It's... it's the reason I never considered taking the Devil's power from him, merely binding him to his realm. Taking his power would've been a more permanent solution, but we couldn't risk the consequences."

Everyone was quiet as Asra spoke. Much to his surprise, Lucas was the one who answered. "You've mentioned that you're in fairly close contact with the Magician. Is it the same for Thomas?"

"It is."

"Is that where Thomas got the idea to become the Fool?"

Asra saw where this was going, and he didn't like it. Regardless, he nodded. "Yes, the Magician gave him the suggestion."

"If this was actually a concern, don't you think the Magician would've at least warned him?"

Sighing, Asra said, "You're right. But they could also have thought that the consequences were for the Arcana to deal with. That the Magician was trying to think of an alternative to begin with implies-"

As gently as he could, Lucas cut him off. "It implies nothing but the fact that the Magician knows that Thomas doesn't want to do this, either. I know you don't know me, and you have no reason to trust me after I- y'know-"

"Robbed me?"

"Yes. That." Lucas coughed awkwardly, then recovered. "I specialized in fortune telling in life, same as you. I specialized in the Arcana, specifically. I lost my life because the physical realm had nothing left for me and I tried to live in the magical realms. And I succeeded, for a little while. It caught up to me, like all magicians that try to exist physically in the magical realms." He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. "A mortal taking the identity of an Arcana won't have the impact you're worried about. Yes, they're ideas. Yes, replacing the idea changes the dynamic. But I'm surprised the Fool's realm hasn't fallen apart in his absence already. If interaction with Thomas was going to have an adverse reaction, it would have happened  _ long _ before now."

"How do you know all this for certain?"

Lucas smiled slightly. "My patron is Judgment, if you can believe that. She saw what was happening to me when I was dying and, when I refused to go back to the physical realm, we had several long discussions about what becoming Judgment would entail."

"That's..." Asra wasn't sure how to react to that.

"That was a long,  _ long _ time ago, probably before any of your ancestors were twinkles in their parents' eyes. I have no way of knowing that, of course- time is meaningless here- but I believe it to be true. I know what I'm speaking of, Asra." He took a deep breath. "That being said, I'm not saying to let him do this if we can stop it. We'll get your compass back and see where that avenue takes us. I have no issue with doing that."

Asra squared his shoulders, clenching his jaw. “Good, because nothing you just said changes my stance on this. We need to exhaust  _ all _ avenues before Thomas takes such a drastic step.”

“Agreed,” Medwyn murmured. He had been noticeably quiet since Julian’s brush with oblivion. “I haven’t been this far out in forever. Are we close to this other village?”

“Yes. I expect that we’ll get there before the living among us need to rest again.” There was a hint of bitterness in Lucas’s voice as he spoke, one that almost made Asra feel bad for him. He’d clearly been here a long time. Had he spent all that time believing that there was a way out, he just needed to find it? 

They started moving again, wary of the wildlife of the realm. Kieya warned them when they were getting close to another group of souls;  _ They are aware of your approach, _ it whispered into their minds.  _ They are cautious, but not hostile. Give them no reason to raise their hands to you _ .

“That means you, Lucio,” Asra said dryly. Lucio whined his name, but otherwise didn’t protest.

Soon, they saw the others on the horizon, and Lucas fell into step beside Medwyn. He pulled a neatly wrapped package from the pack on his back and called over his shoulder, “I’m the one who made this exchange, so let me do the talking. Hopefully they give it back without much fuss.” Asra frowned sharply at that, but fell back to walk beside Julian and Kieya. 

Julian gave it a few paces before saying, “Let me see your hand.”

“It’s fine, Ilya. It hasn’t been long enough to change much-“

“ _ Let me see your hand, _ Asra.” 

That was Julian’s Doctor voice and Asra learned early in his time knowing Julian to not argue with him when he was in doctor mode. He wasn’t sure what Julian hoped to accomplish by examining his magically disintegrating hand, but he produced it, his stomach doing a little flip as he held it out to him. They were clear to the nails now. Julian took his hand and gently probed the invisible fingertips. “You’re still solid, at least,” he said finally. 

“What about Nadia?”

“It hasn’t started with her, yet. That I can see, anyway. I suspect that this is directly tied to how much magic you use. Does your compass use magic to work?”

“It’s  _ magical _ , yes, but it doesn’t take magic from its user.”

“That’s a comfort. A cold one, but a comfort nonetheless.”

Asra took his hand back, staring at his hands. It was only on his left side so far. As far as he could tell, his right hand was still whole. “I hope this works,” he muttered. “I don’t know what I’ll do if Thomas has to become the Fool to save us.”

“You’ll learn to live with it, hopefully.”

“Because I handled it so well last time I lost him?” Asra asked bitterly, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Julian abruptly stopped, hand on Asra’s shoulder halting him. Kieya stopped with them; Nadia and Lucio kept walking, although Nadia cast a concerned look at them. Julian waited until they were several paces ahead of them before speaking. “This is different,” Julian said quietly. “He’s not going to die, and you’re not the same codependent mess that you were back then. You’ve grown by leaps and bounds in the last few years, and I’m proud of you. If Thomas needs to become the Fool to save us, you’ll figure out how to visit him and spend most of your free time in the Fool’s realm, but you’ll learn to live with it. I promise, you can learn to live with it.”

“I wish I had your confidence in me,” Asra replied sullenly. “I’ve never been to the Fool’s realm. I don’t know how to get there.”

“You have that link with Thomas, right? You’ll figure it out.”

Asra said nothing, just put his head down and kept walking. Julian sighed and sped up to walk with Lucio and Nadia again.

In only a few minutes, they came to the party that had been sent to intercept them. “Lucas,” the leader said warmly. “I see you’ve brought your friends this time. This isn’t a normal trading meeting, is it?”

“No. I need to undo the trade we made earlier.” He handed the leader the package in his hands. “The compass came from these people. As it turns out, they’re... they’re alive, and we aren’t, and this realm can’t support them. They’re dying, and the compass can help them escape.”

“I.... I see.’

“Did you know? That we’re all dead?”

The man stroked his mustache. “And you  _ didn’t _ know this? You’ve been here at least twice as long as I have. What did you think was happening?”

“To be honest, I had no idea. I figured it was just another realm, a different realm. I had no idea that I was here because I’d  _ died _ .”

The leader sighed, shaking his head, and reached into a pocket, producing the compass. “Here you are, then. We just figured it out, too. It’s of no use to us. Take it.”

Lucas walked the compass back to Asra and handed it to him. The moment the compass rested in his palm, the needle spun wildly for several long moments. After a few long moments, the needle slowed and settled, pointing to their left. “I guess that’s the way we go,” he said, looking up at everyone.

Lucas, Medwyn, and the newcomers were all looking at him in horror. “Uh, what’s wrong?” Julian asked. 

Medwyn cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’ve only heard stories, mind, but- but in that direction lies an enchanted wood. No one knows what’s past it because no one who’s gone through it has ever come back. Most people flee after only a few feet. It is enchanted to show you your worst fears. Go too far in, and those fears become real.”

“Is that the case?” Nadia asked, looking up at the newcomers. 

“It is,” the leader said with a frown. “You’re not seriously thinking about going in there, are you?”

“We have to,” Lucio answered. “Their presence here is killing us all, actually-”

“Killing isn’t the right word,” Medwyn interrupted.

Lucio frowned. “You know what I meant. We have to get them through that wood somehow. I mean, Asra’s worst fear has already happened, he should be immune to it.”

“That’s not how it works,” Lucas replied. “Even if your worst nightmare has already come to pass, you’ll be forced to live it again- and again, and again, until the woods break you. I’m not going in there.”

“I’m not sure you understand what’s at stake here,” Lucio said with a frown.

“I do, and I’m choosing to take my chances. I’ve been in that wood before. I’m not going back in. Maybe that’s the only way to save us. If that’s the case, I’ll take oblivion.”

The others looked at each other, deeply concerned. “What about you, Medwyn?” Nadia asked. “Do we part ways with you and Lucio now?”

“I go where Lucio goes.” Medwyn looked at him. 

Lucio nodded. "I don't like the sound of this... but I owe them this much. I'm going with them."

"Then I go as well."

Asra noted in interest how they gazed at each other. He didn't think he'd ever seen Lucio in love before, and it was fascinating. Lucio noticed Asra staring at them and gave him a look. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Nothing. It's just... nice that you're not being antagonistic for once."

Lucio snorted. "I can't believe you're still surprised by this. I don't know what else I have to do to prove that I've changed."

"After everything you've done, I don't think you  _ can _ ."

Unsure, Lucio glanced at Medwyn, who remained quiet. "That's... that's fair, I guess," Lucio muttered. "It wasn't like we parted on good terms. And I wouldn't trust you if the roles were reversed. But I'm going with you, anyway. You are Jules are lousy fighters."

Nadia smirked. "Oh? Am I sufficiently skilled for your tastes, Lucio?"

"You know you are, Noddy."

"I don't think we're  _ lousy _ fighters-" Julian began.

" _ Ilya _ ," Asra said.

"Right, I'll shut up. I don't know what happened between you two when Lucio died, but I can tell that Lucio is trying very hard to be a better person."

"Maybe I owe you guys the whole story," Asra said doubtfully.

"What did you tell Jules when he wanted to rehash your fling? Let it be?" Lucio gave him a lopsided grin that was  _ almost _ a smirk. "Whatever you said- leave it alone, Asra. I can't make you believe that I'm not going to stab you in the back, so going into what happened is just going to piss us both off again. There's no point to it."

"Let's keep going to the village," the leader of the group said. "If you're alive, you're probably tired. I don't know what all of this is about, but you can figure it out while you're resting."

As they started walking again, Nadia said, "I almost want to know what happened. Almost. Not nearly enough to dredge up old issues. I may not trust Lucio, but I do trust Medwyn, and his word that he would keep Lucio under control."

"Gee, thanks, Noddy!"

Asra suppressed a scowl as Medwyn smacked Lucio lightly upside the head. "Enough of that. You've told me enough of what happened to know that their suspicion is warranted."

"But Medwyn-"

"But nothing, Lucio, stop whining. These are the consequences of your actions. Besides, it's not like they're going to be around much longer to remind you of those years. Either they go back, or we all cease to exist. Either way, it won't make a difference soon."

Lucio stared at him, wide-eyed, and then looked back at Asra, Nadia, and Julian, and then back to Medwyn. "This is serious," he croaked. "This is  _ real _ . We're in real danger here."

"Yes, we are."

Lucio ran his hands through his hair, exhaling slowly. "Right. Right, I knew that, I just... didn't  _ want _ to know that. Okay. Dark nasty nightmare woods, get ready for Lucio!" With that, he strode forward quickly, taking point. 

Medwyn watched him with a faint, affectionate smile on his face, then seemed to notice Asra looking at him. "What?"

"I feel sorry for you," Asra said in a low voice, too low to be overheard. "Being in love with  _ Lucio _ is..."

"Unfortunate? Yes." Medwyn's smile grew wry. "I see you've figured out the real reason he's not going to try to take vengeance on you."

"Why hide it?"

"Because it's not relevant to the situation. Getting sentimental right now... it'll just get in the way. Believe me, I know how trying he can be. But you can trust him. I'd stake my existence on it."

"That might be a closer analogy than you'll like," Asra murmured, as they came to the village. "I'm going to stick with Nadi and Ilya, if you don't mind."

"The effort to give us privacy is appreciated, if unnecessary," Medwyn chuckled. "Thank you."

Asra nodded and split off to walk with the living, his mind turning back to the problem at hand. He already knew the magic in this place was deadly, caustic to living humans. He didn't know what impact this dread forest's magic would have on them, but he knew enough by now to know that if the spirits here feared it, it was definitely worthy of that fear.

He just wished he could anticipate what would happen!

* * *

Thomas took several deep breaths, settling his nerves. Aisha and Salim had turned their attention to getting Thomas to the Fool's realm, while Apple and Mathieu continued to work on figuring out how to get Thomas to the dead realm without trapping him there. Thomas had never explored the realms without Asra by his side, and this was even more daunting than getting to the Magician alone. He could only hope that it worked.

He sat down on the lip of the fountain, between Asra's parents. They had drawn an elaborate symbol on the ground, much like the mark on Asra's chest, slightly different in ways that Thomas couldn't pinpoint. "This should work," Salim said, holding out a hand. "Take our hands. You will go into the realm alone, but we'll be watching over you in the physical realm." Hesitantly, Thomas took Salim's hand, then Aisha's. He felt a  _ tug _ of magic on each wrist and guessed that they had anchored him to them.

His guess was proven correct. "We've given you a thread to connect you to us while you're in the realms," Aisha said. "If you want to come back, just give them a tug and we'll pull you out."

"Alright. Seems simple enough," Thomas said. "How do I do this?"

"It'll work the same as you going to the Magician's realm," Aisha said. "Except in a different direction. I don't think we'll be able to go with you, but we can guide you. Close your eyes and follow your magical ties. There should be one you've never followed. I want you to take hold of that thread of magic and follow it now."

Thomas obeyed, sinking into his consciousness. As Aisha said, there were threads of magic he'd never followed- many of them. How was he to tell which was the correct one? He floated in his own space for a moment, examining the magic all around him. One thread stood out to him- it felt like home, but in a way he'd never experienced before. That was strange. Asra's magic was the closest thing to "home" that he'd ever found, but this definitely wasn't Asra's magic. Trusting his intuition, he took hold of that thread of magic and followed it down, down, down...

Bright light caressed his face, and he opened his eyes, taking a reflexive breath. He stood on a precipice, overlooking a beautiful forest below. The sun shone brightly, warming him to his core; a gentle breeze ruffled his hair and clothes.  _ This is home _ , a voice in his head whispered.  _ You belong here. _

"Is that... Is that me?" he whispered to the wind, and was thoroughly unsurprised when the wind whispered back,  _ Yes. I am you; you are me.  _

"Fool?"

_ That is what you mortals call me, yes. _ It was amused.  _ You come seeking my assistance in rescuing your beloved from the deadlands.  _

"I- I do. Can you help?"

_ Not as I exist now. _ As the Fool continued whispering to him, his heart sank.  _ When I gave my body to save your life, you and I became one and the same, two halves of one whole. Extracting souls from the deadlands requires all the power an Arcana has- and we are the only one powerful enough to do it. _

"There's no way to stay separated and do this, is there?"

_ No. And I know of no way to separate again once it's done- although if it is your wish, we can try to figure it out. But the situation is urgent now. _

"The realm is becoming unstable?"

_ So are the living. They're seeking the exit, but only Arcana and other divine beings can use it. If we don't go now, we risk them getting there first and attempting to use it unassisted- and they will die if they do so. _ Thomas's breath caught in his throat at that. He was expecting to have time to think about this, if only a few hours!  _ I understand your hesitancy, but it is as urgent as I say. Think quickly, please. _

"There's no debate here," Thomas said after one more moment of stunned silence. "I'm not letting them die. What do I need to do?"

_ First, you need to bring your body here. I will explain how to do so _ . Thomas listened carefully as the Fool explained what he needed to know. He was racing against time now if he wanted to save Asra and the others. He could only hope that he wasn’t too late.

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT NOTE: BRIEF IMPLIED SELF-INJURY

Asra, Nadia, Julian, Lucio, Medwyn, and Kieya stood on the edge of the forest, looking into its depths apprehensively. “So, we’re here,” Julian said. “I don’t see a path into it.”

_ There will be no path.  _ Kieya’s voice was grave, more somber than it ever had been before.  _ The only paths available to us are those we forge ourselves. It is said that there is a secret at the heart of this wood, and it is something that not even the divine beasts are privy to. That is not a secret that’s easily broken. Be on your guard. As the others said, this wood reaches into your heart and turns your gravest fears against you. Our only hope is to remain together. Do not stray from each other. _ With that, Kieya strode forward, head held high, moving slowly into the underbrush. Its warning rang through all of their heads, and they plunged into the underbrush, keeping only an arm’s length from each other.

It didn’t take long for them to become overwhelmed. A branch snapped in the unearthly silence, startling all of them; “What was that?!” Lucio gasped at a loud  _ thump _ , grabbing his sword and whirling around in place. No one answered him, and he turned back to the group, only to discover that they were not there. “Medwyn?” Lucio called, eyes darting around the woods frantically. “Noddy? Jules?!”

“Not going to call for me, Lucio? I’m hurt.”

“Asra.” Lucio licked his lips, gaze fixing in the direction he’d heard Asra’s voice from. “It- it was nothing personal, you know? I’m well aware that you still want nothing to do with me, and-“

“Hush. Your voice is grating on my last nerve.” As if from the fog gathering at their feet, Asra turned from behind a tree and approached Lucio, his ice spear in his hand. 

Lucio didn’t lower his sword. “Something’s wrong,” he croaked. “Why do you have your silly little spear out?”

“I dunno. Why do you have your sword out?” Asra’s voice had a harsh quality to it, an anger that was hot and grating. That wasn’t like Asra. Lucio had been the target of Asra’s anger many times. He was cold and cruel when he was angry, his words sliding over the target of his ire like frozen water. 

Lucio barked out a laugh. “I know what’s going on,” he said with a smirk. “You’re not really Asra, are you? You’re from the forest. You can’t fool me, you’ve got him all wrong.”

Asra gave him an icy smile. “Are you sure, Lucio?” 

He  _ was _ sure, but something in Asra’s tone made him hesitate, made him second-guess himself. Asra circled him like a shark scenting blood in the water. "You don't seem very sure," Asra observed, his tone mocking.

"Asra isn't a mind reader," Lucio scoffed, but his eyes darted around, looking for an escape. Whether this was Asra or just a shade created by the forest, Lucio didn't want to fight him. "I'm surprised you're bothering with me. I'm the one who's least wanted."

"That's  _ exactly _ why I'm bothering with you.  _ You aren't wanted _ , and I should've made  _ sure _ your existence ended when the demons killed you." Asra stalked forward, spear held up in an offensive position. Everything about this screamed to Lucio that this wasn't Asra, but it looked like him,  _ sounded _ like him- "You're still hanging onto the fantasy that I'm not real?" Asra laughed. "You didn't think I'd actually forgive the things you did to me? To Muriel? To  _ Thomas? _ I think you've forgotten just how bad you are. I am real, Lucio, and I'm going to end your existence."

Lucio's confusion swept away into profound determination. "You're not Asra," he said firmly, "and if you were, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Asra didn't hesitate further. Any doubt Lucio had that this was actually Asra vanished as the shade swung its spear hard at Lucio's side. He blocked easily, but the shade pivoted immediately, striking fast at Lucio's head. He ducked with a yelp, retreating until he could find his footing again. But the shade didn't give him a chance to fight back, striking again and again, faster than Asra ever moved- and Asra was  _ fast _ . Lucio couldn't keep up. He blocked one blow with his sword, grimacing under the strain, and then collapsed to his knees as the shade let go of the spear with one hand and brought its fist up hard, punching Lucio in the stomach. Lucio hadn't expected that. The wind knocked out of him, Lucio fell back and tried to scoot away. The shade followed, towering over Lucio. "You're- you're not real," Lucio wheezed. "You're not a real threat to me."

"Keep telling yourself that," the shade muttered, and raised its spear. Lucio closed his eyes as the shade brought it down, straight for his heart.

* * *

Julian did not like this. He did not like this one bit.

He walked through the woods, not looking left or right, just straight ahead, jaw clenched against the noises the forest threw at him. One moment he was with everyone and the next he was alone. He dared not call out for fear of attracting a monster to him. He had one goal, and that was to get through this forest and to the other side. He just had to believe that his friends would be on the other side.

_ You really believe that? _

He clenched his teeth. "Get out of my mind," he growled. 

The voice gave a hissing laugh.  _ Want to see what your friends are up to right now? _ Julian didn't answer. He wanted nothing to do with whatever magic the forest was working over him. He barely wanted anything to do with his own magic anymore. This was all so traumatizing that he doubted he could use what little knowledge Asra had imparted to him already.  _ You're trying to ignore us, _ the hissing voice whispered.  _ We will not be ignored! _

Julian stumbled as a light flashed through the trees. It was quick, but he didn't want to see what was beyond that tree line.  _ Look and see what your friends are doing when left to their own devices _ .

A supernatural force shoved him forward. After a moment, he realized that his choices were to go willingly or be dragged, and so he went willingly. As he breached the line of the trees obscuring his vision, his heart dropped into his stomach and bile rose in his throat. Asra stood over Lucio's lifeless body, his spear buried in Lucio's chest. "A-Asra?" Julian whimpered, eyes wide.

Asra turned to him. "Ilya," he said, yanking the spear free. "I had no choice. You know what he did throughout his life. You know what he did at the last masquerade. He was a threat to us."

"He- he was  _ helping _ us, Asra! And- and- and how did you beat him to begin with?!"

Julian was backing away, shaking his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He hadn't known what happened when Lucio died, but that Asra thought he would hold a grudge for it. He had assumed that grudge was unwarranted if Medwyn cautioned Lucio not to act on it, but with this- "He let his guard down," Asra said, creeping forward. "You trust me, right? This is for the best, Ilya-"

"No. No, it wasn't. You're- you're not the person I thought you were. I-"

"I am-"

"I need to find Nadia and Medwyn."

"Ilya, listen to me, please. He would've turned on us. This was the only way to prevent-"

"The Asra I knew isn't capable of cold-blooded murder like this! How could you do this?!"

Asra's expression hardened. "What do you think happened at the ritual, Ilya?"

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You- that fire was  _ your _ doing!"

"He needed to die for everything he did."

Asra advanced quicker, and Julian backed up, almost tripping on his feet. "No! Get away from me!" 

"Ilya, wait! The woods are dangerous!"

"So are you!" And then Julian turned and ran blindly. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he had to get  _ away _ , away from this place, away from that monster, away from everything.

* * *

Nadia and Medwyn strode through the forest at a brisk pace. If not for Medwyn, Nadia thought she would have turned around and left by now. The woods whispered horrible things to her, and she could tell from Medwyn's stance that he heard them, too. "Just ignore it," he insisted. "Keep moving. If we stop, we're dead."

"Where are the others?" Nadia asked, fighting to keep the fear from her voice. 

"They're probably fighting their own battles."

"How was the forest able to separate us so quickly?"

Medwyn shook his head. "That, I don't know. I've never been here before. I've heard stories of its power, but... but nothing could prepare me for  _ this _ ." He swallowed hard. "Keep moving," he repeated.

_ Dead... dead... dead... they're all dead... _

"Stop it," Nadia snapped quietly. "You're not getting to me. They're  _ not _ dead. You're just trying to get to me."

Rather than responding, the forest gave a hissing laugh, echoing all around them. Medwyn's eyes darted around nervously, his jaw clenched. "Don't listen. Keep moving."

She did so. She didn't believe the woods. They had been told that the spirits here would do anything they could to unnerve them, to prey on their darkest fears and make them give up, at best. At worst, they could be lost in these woods forever- or however long it took their presence to destroy the realm. It was that fact that kept her moving. She had told no one- not even Asra- but she had begun to disappear like Asra was. She wasn't sure about Julian, but she imagined that the process would start unraveling him, too, the longer they were there.

_ Maybe if you disappeared, the realm would be safe. _

Nadia shook her head, and Medwyn glanced at her. "What's it saying to you?"

"It's- it's telling me that if I disappear, this realm will be safe."

"It's not wrong. Don't even think about giving it what it wants," Medwyn replied. 

"Is it speaking to you?"

Medwyn looked forward again. "It's telling me the same thing- while implying that I'm responsible for the realm's destruction if I let you live." Nadia paled, and Medwyn shook his head. "You have nothing to fear from me. It isn't compelling me to act. It's just telling me I should."

They were quickly coming upon a clearing. Nadia pointed. "There. Let's get there and then see if we can attract our companions to that clearing."

"Good idea."

They said nothing further as they approached, and Nadia held her breath, hoping against hope that this plan would help them regroup. Medwyn breached the treeline first and stopped dead in his tracks. " _ No. _ "

Nadia didn't waste time asking what was wrong, simply brushed past him into the clearing. Lucio laid against a tree, a hole in his chest where his heart would be. Nadia's breath caught in her throat as Medwyn stumbled to the body, going to his knees beside it. "This is wrong," she said in a low voice. Medwyn didn't answer, simply lifting one of Lucio's lifeless hands to his face, his shoulders shaking. "This is wrong, Medwyn," she repeated, going to him. "He's already dead. He has no heart to pierce. This isn't him. It  _ can't _ be him."

Medwyn shook his head again, silent tears streaming down his face. Nadia went to one knee, putting a hand on his back as she quietly urged him to see the illusion for what it was. Medwyn didn't answer.

And then the shadows started closing in. They lined the clearing, peering out from around the trees. At first, Nadia thought they were simply curious. But then they started approaching. Creeping forward. "Medwyn," she said in a low, urgent voice. He didn't move. She stood, swiping her sword out of the air. "Medwyn!" she hissed as the shadows crept closer. 

Abruptly, she realized she wasn't going to get through to him. It fell to her to defend them. "Do not take me lightly," she said, adjusting her stance. "You will not take us without a fight. You will not take  _ them _ without a fight."

_ What do you think your little sword can do against us? _ the shadows hissed. Coming nearer. Nearer. Nearer.

And finally, Nadia was afraid.

* * *

Asra jerked awake with a gasp, sitting bolt upright. He frantically looked around his environment, tensing up; then he relaxed in confusion, seeing only the bedroom above the shop. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he looked around, trying to calm himself down. Just a dream; it was just a dream.

He got to his feet, the dream already fading from his mind. “Tommy?” he called out, as he descended the stairs to the shop. 

The sound of footsteps on the wooden floor greeted him, and then Julian’s face peeked out from around the corner. “You’re awake,” Julian said, his expression relaxing into a smile. “That’s a good sign.”

“What’s a good sign?” Asra asked, rubbing his eyes. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be awake? Where’s Tommy?”

The serious mien came back over Julian’s face. “You don’t remember,” he whispered. 

“I don’t remember  _ what _ ?”

“You were knocked out when it happened.” As Asra came down the last few steps, Julian wrung his hands. “We... we were trapped in the magical realms.” 

Asra stared at him in shock. “But that’s impossible-“

“That’s what we thought, but it happened. Thomas... is gone.”

Asra’s shock froze into disbelief. “No.”

“I’m sorry, Asra- but even you said that it was best for him to sacrifice himself.”

“No, you’re lying. I- I would  _ never _ -“

Julian approached him, hands on his shoulders, and shook him lightly. “Listen!” Julian hissed. “ _ There was no choice left _ . By the time he got to us, we were all but gone, and the realm was collapsing! None of us wanted him to do it, but we were out of time and out of options! I know this is difficult to accept, but I would  _ never _ lie to you about something like this. I would never lie to you to begin with. I- I love you, Asra.”

Asra’s eyes started tearing, but at that, he shook his head, forcefully pushing Julian away. “You  _ are  _ lying,” he snapped, “about  _ all _ of this, and that just proved it.”

A look of profound hurt came over Julian’s features. “Are you kidding me, Asra? Is it so hard to believe that I could lo-“

“ _ Yes _ . There was never anything between us but physical attraction, and the  _ real _ Ilya knows and agrees with that.”

“Maybe I just told you that because I knew what you’d say if you knew.”

“No. No, this is all wrong. The last thing I remember is getting lost in those woods- and then nothing. You mean to tell me I lost everything from that point until now, and not only that, you’re telling me you love me not even five minutes after you tell me my lover is gone? You’re not that inconsiderate.”

Julian was shaking. A tear escaped his good eye, and he angrily brushed it away. “I don’t believe you,” he retorted. “I’ve loved you since the day we met, and when I finally have a chance, you tell me I’m not real? I can’t- I can’t deal with this. We lost so much and now I’m losing you too.”

“The real Ilya isn’t losing a thing,” Asra replied coldly. "You're a figment of my imagination the woods sent to try to unnerve me and I see right through you."

"Are you sure, Asra?"

Asra nodded calmly. "I am. This is... one of my biggest fears. Losing Thomas. And I was deathly afraid of leading Ilya on when we were together. Ilya  _ knew _ there could be nothing between us, and absolutely wouldn't drop a confession of love on my shoulders the moment I found out Thomas was gone. You're an illusion. This is all an illusion!"

Julian's face twisted in anger. "Fine. Since you're so deep in your own delusions right now, you won't miss me if I'm gone." 

Asra shook his head. "Please do go away. I have friends to- what are you doing?"

Julian hadn't stormed away like Asra expected. Instead, he produced a thin knife, something that looked like a surgeon's tool. "What are you doing?!" Asra repeated, a bit frantic, as Julian pulled off the glove of his right hand and dropped it. He then raised the knife and set it against his wrist, gritting his teeth, and Asra gasped and turned away, covering his face with his hands. "This isn't real," he muttered, ignoring the sounds Julian was making. "This isn't real.  _ This isn't real! _ "

His voice pitched up into a scream, shoving his magic through his voice. He wasn't a voice mage, had never used voice magic, but the illusion hadn't responded to reason, hadn't responded to his usual magic. If he  _ told _ it he knew it was fake- it had to work- it had to work-

Silence.

Asra opened his eyes, breathing hard. The shop was gone, replaced with the woods, absolutely still. He stood in a clearing, his companions strewn about on the ground in varying states of consciousness. He first went to Julian, on his knees before a tree, hands on the trunk, gasping as if he'd run a marathon. "Ilya," he gasped as he went down to his knees beside him, hand on his back. "Ilya, are you alri-"

"Get away from me!" Julian yelped, jerking away from him. 

Asra held up his hands, immediately backing off. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't real."

Julian's eye darted around the clearing, fixing on a point behind Asra. "I- Lucio?"

Lucio's voice from behind him, sounding pained, "Yeah, Jules?"

"I- you- you're dead-"

Lucio snorted. "No shi-"

" _ Lucio _ ," came Medwyn's voice, sounding teary and tired. 

Julian shook his head. "No, I- I saw Asra murder you-"

Lucio squatted next to Asra, pounding him on the back. "Yeah, buddy. I saw that too. I  _ felt _ that too. But it wasn't real."

The doctor stared at them, his frantic breath slowing to a more reasonable pace. It... it wasn't." He relaxed as Medwyn and Nadia came over to them. "What did you three see?" Julian asked, putting his back to the tree while he caught his breath.

Medwyn and Nadia glanced at each other. "We found what appeared to be Lucio's body," Nadia answered. "That was Medwyn's fear.”

“And yours?” Lucio asked quietly.

She shook her head, turning away, and Medwyn answered, “I think hers was being left alone.”

“I’ve never had trouble being alone,” Nadia contradicted, “but when I realized that the nightmare had disabled you...”

“It was just a nightmare,” Medwyn said evenly, glancing around at them.

Lucio let that hang in the air for a moment, before saying, “ _ Well _ . I dreamed that Asra murdered me. I’m guessing that the ritual that turned me into a goat stuck with me more than I wanted it to.”

“Wait, what did the ritual have to do with Asra murdering you?”

Asra and Lucio both stared at him. “Wait wait wait,” Lucio said. “Your dream was a continuation of mine, that Asra killed me again, and you’re asking what the ritual has to do with-“

“ _ Again?” _

Lucio looked extremely concerned as he turned his gaze back to Asra. “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

“Tell anyone  _ what _ ?” Nadia demanded. “What about the ritual?”

There was silence again. Lucio crossed his arms over his chest. “You tell them, or I do,” he admonished. “Your choice.”

Asra did it himself. “I knew Lucio would die when I sabotaged the ritual.” No one responded, simply stared at him. 

Finally, Julian spoke, his voice soft and accusing, and there was an undercurrent of fear. “So you  _ are  _ capable of murder.”

“Hold on, Jules,” Lucio said, stepping between Asra and Julian and Nadia. “I’d have done the same thing in his position. I didn’t even tell Noddy this, only Asra- but my bargain with the Devil included turning the power of the Fool over to him once I had my new body.” 

Asra blinked. “You understood that much?” he asked, surprised.

“ _ Tch. _ ” Lucio glared at him over his shoulder for a moment. “As I was saying,” he bit out, “I gave Asra absolutely no reason to follow through with the ritual as it was. If I was smarter, I’d have not told him about the power of the Fool and all that. And no, Asra, I didn’t understand that much. Medwyn explained it all to me once he’d taken me in- and why I was wrong.” Lucio shrugged. “You don’t have to worry about Asra going on a killing spree. I don’t think he even intended to kill me.”

“No. My goal was to stop the ritual and get Thomas back while I was at it. I would’ve been pleasantly surprised if you survived it. I knew it wasn’t going to happen, but I wished it wouldn’t kill you.”

Lucio shrugged at that. “See? Asra is capable of killing to stop impending disaster. That’s it.”

Nadia nodded. “I had assumed things weren’t as they seemed when you said he killed you  _ again.  _ I’m glad things aren’t as black and white as they appeared to be. Are you comfortable with this resolution to the issue, Julian?”

“I- I am. I’m not sure how much of it I understood, but it seems like Asra was between a rock and a hard place with that ritual. I don’t envy that position at all.” Julian’s gaze had turned curious. “Since all of us were solidly stuck in our nightmares, I assume Asra broke us out of it. Did the nightmare not affect you, or-“

“Oh, it affected me. I don’t want to talk about it.” Asra rose and helped Julian to his feet, then turned away. 

“No, wait, I want to hear this,” Lucio said, putting a hand on Asra’s shoulder. Asra jerked away, shrugging Lucio off. “Hmph. Fine, be that way.”

“No, Lucio’s got a point,” Medwyn said. “You beat the forest’s illusions, something that, as far as I know, no one has ever done before. Telling us how you did it might come in handy if we get trapped again- or for Lucio and me on the way back.”

Asra sighed. “Ilya told me that Thomas had sacrificed himself, and then that he... had feelings for me.”

Julian snorted. “No wonder you beat the illusion. I mean this in the most affectionate way possible, but I’m  _ glad _ you’re Thomas’s problem now, not mine.”

Asra frowned at him, but said, “That wasn’t what did it. What did it was that when I rejected you, you hurt yourself to try to guilt me into accepting your overtures.”

Julian was quiet at that. “I know I was more persistent than you appreciated,” he said quietly, “but I would  _ never _ -“

“I know.” He gave him a lopsided grin. “How do you think I broke free of the nightmare? It was so drastically out of character it would’ve been comical, if not for the circumstances.”

Nadia had been paying close attention to the conversation, but her attention was drawn away. “So we simply have to believe that the circumstances we find ourselves in are so absurd that they don’t hold any power over us. Now that that’s settled... where’s Kieya?”

Medwyn looked around wildly at that. “Where  _ is _ Kieya?” he said musingly. “It was with us when we entered the forest. Did it get caught in a nightmare as well?”

Lucio’s face darkened. “Or it caused the nightmares.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“It’s part of the realm, Medwyn. This forest is part of the realm. What if-“

“Kieya wouldn’t do something like that to us,” Julian protested.

“I have to agree with the doctor,” Nadia said. “But standing around will solve none of these riddles, and we don’t know how long Asra’s magic will protect us from the nightmares. We need to get through these woods.”

“Agreed,” Medwyn said, and together, they started walking again.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Asra lost track of how long they were walking for. He felt the woods steadily draining his magic, something that made him very nervous. He had no idea what they would find once they were past this nightmare, and he needed all the strength he could get for what was to come.

When they emerged from the woods, they were faced with a sheer rock cliff. They all stared up it. Then Lucio spoke. "So. Kieya isn't here. Hope the demon woods didn't get it."

"Kieya is a sacred beast. It wouldn't fall to its own realm's magic," Medwyn said.

Asra turned his gaze from the mountain to his companions. "So... do we go back in after it?"

"Absolutely not," Lucio scoffed. "I'm not going back in there. Not after what it did to us. It may not have been real but being stabbed through the heart  _ hurt _ ."

Nadia shivered, looking up at the mountain again. "Let's circle around and see if there's a way up. There must be something here for the realm to have protected it so fiercely."

In agreement, the group began to circle the mountain. Asra held on for as long as he could, but eventually called for a stop. "We need to rest," he said. "I can see Ilya and Nadi are flagging, too."

Julian immediately put his back to the rock and sank to the ground with a groan, covering his face with his hands. "I am never walking  _ anywhere _ ever again," he grumbled.

"It's not so bad," Nadia said, even as she too sank to the ground. "I walked most of the way to Vesuvia when I came to meet with Lucio."

"You had a carriage," Lucio retorted.

"That doesn't mean I  _ used _ it. You try riding day in and day out in a small, jostling box."

"Can't relate." Lucio sniffed.

Julian was staring intently at Nadia. "Let me see your hands," he demanded. 

Nadia abruptly sat on them, looking over at Julian like he'd lost his mind. "There's nothing to look at."

"You can try to hide it, but I know what I saw. You're vanishing like Asra is."

"And what do you expect to do about it, Ilya?" Asra challenged sourly, his exhaustion making his temper short. Julian drew back, startled by Asra's tone, and Asra sighed, looking at his disappearing hands. He could barely see them now. "I hope the way home is up this mountain," he whispered.

As if to punctuate his words, a low rumble resounded through the air, and the ground shook. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who felt that," Julian said, paling.

Medwyn shook his head. "No, I felt it, too. We're running out of time."

They sat in silence at that, not knowing what to say. Finally, Lucio said, "Well, you three get some sleep. I'm going to go scout ahead and see if we're nearing the way up." Without waiting for an answer, Lucio walked away, shoulders hunched.

Medwyn settled down as Asra's magic spread out over the hard rock ground, putting some cushion between them and the rock. He sighed in exhaustion. "The woods sapped my magic," he murmured. "I don't know how much use I'm going to be if we need to defend ourselves."

"It sapped mine, too," Nadia said, lying down with a sigh. As Julian laid down beside her, she said, "Medwyn? What about you?"

"It didn't affect me. It probably sapped your magic because you're living. The realm is using your magic to sustain you."

"And we all know what happens when we run out of magic," Asra finished his thought grimly.

Medwyn was quiet for a moment. "That won't happen. Get some rest. We've got to get moving as quickly as possible again."

* * *

Waking was hard. Asra blinked blearily in the realm's perpetual twilight, fighting to get his body to move. He was still so tired; he just wanted to go back to sleep-

"Hey, no, not you too! Get up, you lazy-"

" _ Lucio. _ "

“I’m awake,” Asra groaned, forcing his eyes open. “What’s happening?”

“ _ That’s _ happening.” Lucio pointed over Asra’s shoulder, and Asra turned to look. He gasped as his gaze fell on the woods. “They’re.... the trees are dying...” Asra murmured, glancing up at the sky. Gone was the unnerving perpetual twilight. Now the sky was reddish black, although it gave off the same amount of light it had before. The effect was even more unnerving than the twilight had been.

“What’s more,” Medwyn said grimly, “we can’t get Nadia and Julian up.”

Asra fought his way to his knees, trembling with the effort to move. He was so tired. He couldn’t see his hands at all anymore, nor half-way up his arms; he stared at the space where his hands should be before moving to check on his companions. Julian was fraying at the edges, and Nadia’s hands were gone, but not as badly as Asra’s were. He reached inside of himself, searching for his magic. Sleep had restored a bit of his vitality; he cast as much magic out over them as possible, gasping in pain as he did so. They stirred and slowly opened their eyes as Asra sat back, wrapping his insubstantial arms around himself as he vanished further and further. "Guys, we need to move," he said, his voice thick with pain. 

They groggily rose, and Julian helped Asra to his feet. Asra felt Julian's magic wash over him, soothing, like it had when Asra had been bitten by the teloias. "Ilya, stop," Asra ground out through clenched teeth. "You're going to make yourself worse."

"You can't... you can't travel in your condition," Julian gasped back. "Just a little bit."

Asra didn't have it in him to argue, letting Julian use the healing technique. It didn't take all the pain, just enough to take the edge off of moving. "Do we know where Kieya is yet?" Julian asked.

Just as Medwyn was about to answer, there was another low rumble, the ground shaking beneath their feet. "No time," Lucio said in a strained voice. "Let's go!"

Together, they started walking again, urgency in their steps as the tremors increased in frequency and force. Asra forced back panic. He didn't want to die, didn't want any of them to die. He could only hope that they found the way out soon, before it was too late.

* * *

"Are you  _ sure _ this is the only way?" Portia asked, wringing her hands.

Thomas nodded. "I'm sure. The Fool said that the realm itself is unstable now- we don't have time to figure all of this out. I have to go  _ now _ ."

Aisha and Salim looked at each other, both of them looking intensely concerned. "This is going to devastate Asra," Salim murmured.

"I would rather save him and then find a way back to him than to let him and my friends and an entire realm die," Thomas replied. 

As Aisha opened her mouth to say more, Muriel interrupted her. "No. He's right. This needs to happen." His gaze turned to Thomas. "We will not abandon you," he said evenly, calmly. "Do what you have to. We can come after you as long as you stay alive, too."

"Believe me, I have no intention of dying," Thomas replied grimly. "Thank you. For everything." 

With that, Thomas stepped into the fountain, focusing his magic, calling on the Fool. He felt the Fool's magic echo back to him, and he wrapped his magic, his being, around that echo. He heard his companions exclaim in surprise, their voices a mere muffled murmur, and he dropped himself into the magic, closing his eyes.

He felt the breeze caress his skin and opened his eyes again, this time to see the Fool's realm.  _ Are you ready? _ the Fool's voice echoed in his head.

He nodded. "I'm ready. Hurry."

_ Yes. _ Again, the Fool's magic wrapped around him, and he forced down nausea as it enveloped him, forcing him to move.  _ I will bring you to the deadlands. Asra must know what you are doing, otherwise your fate will haunt him for the rest of his days. _

"Yes. I- I want to say goodbye."

_ It is not goodbye. You will see him again. I promise you, this isn’t the end for you. _ Thomas wasn’t sure he believed him. There was so much about this situation that screamed to him that his life was about to end. 

But that was immaterial. Even Asra, Julian, and Nadia’s lives weren’t the point anymore. Saving the realm was. Regardless of the Fool telling him he wasn’t saying goodbye, he felt the Fool’s magic wrap around him, permeating every pore in his body. It was almost euphoric. Thomas suppressed an exhilarated laugh as the Fool’s magic bore him up, and then everything around him vanished, replaced by a mountain path in a bizarrely dark world. The darkness looked  _ wrong _ ; the reddish black sky glowed with its own diffuse light, a low-intensity rumbling permeating the air. 

He was on a plateau, a trail running both down and up the mountain from where he was.  _ We need to go up _ , the Fool whispered to him.  _ Asra and the others are coming. You can go with him if you like. _

“I’ll wait for him,” Thomas replied, a feeling of dread settling over him as he looked out onto the landscape, a feeling of  _ wrongness _ at what he saw. The mountain and the surrounding forest were solid, but everything beyond a few hundred feet away from the mountain was fraying at the edges. They truly were out of time.

He could only hope that Asra let him go gracefully.

* * *

There was a shift in the air, and suddenly, Asra felt like everything was going to be alright. “Thomas is here,” he gasped before he realized what he was saying. 

His companions stared at him. “That’s bad,” Julian said flatly. “That’s really bad!”

“Why would he come here?” Nadia added. “You told him not to do so. What if he can’t get out, either?”

“Or maybe he’s here to become the Fool, like he told Asra,” Lucio said quietly.

All attention turned to him. His expression was unusually serious. Lucio looked back at them, as if waiting for one of them to say something. No one did, so he said, “I said it before, and I’ll say it again: Maybe it’s best for him to do this.”

“No!” Asra cried. “We’re so close!”

“We’re close to  _ what _ , Asra? We don’t know what we’ll find at the top of this mountain. Your compass won’t tell us what we need to do. Our guide is nowhere to be seen.” He swept a hand out to the horizon. “This realm is falling apart and you three are dying. What choice is there anymore?”

Asra stared at him, his heart pounding. The pain was excruciating, but there was only one reason Thomas would come to this place, and he knew it. He was here to say goodbye. “No.”

And then Asra turned and bolted up the trail, running as fast as he could. Everything ached horribly and his lungs burned with exertion, but he had to find Thomas. He had to stop him. Nothing else mattered.

He skidded to a halt at the next plateau, his eyes wide. “Th-Tommy- you’re really here.”

“Asra...” Thomas’s eyes were as wide as Asra’s, and he crossed the distance between them in a few long strides. They embraced fiercely, Asra squeezing Thomas as tightly as he could. “What’s- what’s happening to you?” Thomas asked, on the verge of tears. “It looks like you’re disappearing!”

“That’s what the realm does to the living,” he replied, “but Kieya- a divine beast, one of the rulers of this world- guided us here. It said that we’ll find what we seek if we climb this mountain, and my compass points to it, too. We just have to get to the top, and-“

“Asra, no.” As they spoke, the others crested the path, and watched the reunion in silence. “I’ve spoken to the Fool, and he says that if you try to use the power at the top of this mountain, you’ll die. I can get you out. It’s why the Fool brought me here, so I could tell you what’s happening before it happens, and to say-“

“No, don’t say it,” Asra cut him off, pulling away and putting what was left of his hands on Thomas’s shoulders. “I don’t think Kieya would lead us here if it was going to kill us. Let us try, please,  _ please _ , there has to be another way.”

As he spoke, the low, steady rumbling grew in intensity. Asra could barely hold his footing between the shaking and the pain. The darkness in the sky spread, casting eerie shadows over everything. Thomas had an expression on his face that Asra couldn’t place. It was unlike Thomas, something that Asra  _ knew _ he’d seen before, but he genuinely couldn’t remember when. 

But Thomas nodded, and Asra embraced him again, arms encircling him. He felt Thomas turn his head and kiss him on the cheek, and he whispered, “Forgive me.”

Asra didn’t have time to process what Thomas said before his joints stiffened and his knees buckled as Thomas’s magic coursed through him. He fell to his knees with a sharp gasp. “What did you-?!”

“I’m sorry!” 

“Thomas! No!  _ Thomas!” _

He heard pounding footsteps behind him, but Thomas raised his hand and pointed at them. His magic shot out at them, a strand of rainbow light that wrapped tightly around Nadia and Julian as it had Asra. With that, Thomas turned and sprinted up the path, leaving Asra struggling against his magical bonds, screaming for Thomas to stop.

Everywhere Thomas’s magic touched burned. He was positive that wasn’t intended, a side effect of the situation, but Asra couldn’t let the pain win. He had to stop him, no matter what the cost to himself. He stopped struggling for just long enough to gather his magic and force it outward, breaking Thomas’s bonds. He staggered to his feet and took one step, then two, and then felt arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling his arms back and holding him. “Hey-!” Asra twisted in his captor’s arms for a moment, trying to break free. He didn’t know who had a hold of him, but- “Asra, stop!” came Lucio’s voice. He could barely hear it over the rumbling now. “He’s right and you  _ know it! _ ”

“Let me go!”

“No!”

“Damn you, Lucio,  _ let me go!”  _ Asra drew forth another burst of magic, at the same time that he stomped on one of Lucio’s feet. Lucio released him with a grunt, and Asra took off, praying that Lucio’s intervention hadn’t cost him too many precious seconds.

He heard his companions chasing him, but he didn’t stop to see if they were following to help or stop him. He scrambled up the path, stumbling onto the plateau at the peak. There stood Kieya and Thomas under a bare, black tree, both of them glowing with magic.  _ Thank you _ , he heard Kieya’s voice whisper in his head. 

Thomas nodded, then bowed his head and brought his hands to his chest, his magic flowing out from him, encircling him like an embrace. Asra ran at them, only to be repelled as he came near them. “Tommy!” he screamed, desperately clawing at the magical veil separating them.

“I’ll find a way back to you!” Thomas called back, as a third being’s magic swirled around them. “I’ll find a way back! I promise!”

“Tommy, stop!  _ Please _ ! Don’t do this to me!”

“I love you!”

With that, the magic gathering around Thomas collapsed in on him in a bright light. Asra reared back, shielding his eyes with a gasp. As the light faded, so too did the rumbling. Asra blinked his eyes open to see Thomas, his magic flowing out in tendrils into the mountain and down through the woods. As he watched, the darkened sky lightened again, the trees beyond the mountain solidifying once more. He looked down at his hands, realizing with a start that the pain was gone, and he was whole and solid once more. 

He looked back up at Thomas, almost too bright to see. Thomas extended a hand towards him, and Thomas’s magic- so much more powerful than it had been before- and warm light wrapped around him like a blanket. He felt as though he were being lifted, cradled tenderly.

And then dropped. He yelped as he hit the pavement by the fountain in the palace garden, wincing as he heard Julian and Nadia exclaim in surprise, their bodies thudding to the ground next to him. 

Portia scrambled to Julian, as Valerius, Apple, and Mathieu crowded around Nadia and Aisha, Salim, and Muriel went to Asra. He froze, overwhelmed, as his parents looked him over for injuries and Muriel embraced him uncharacteristically. “I’m sorry,” Muriel said softly.

Asra said the only thing that came to mind. “How could you?”

That got everyone’s attention. “How could he  _ what _ ?” Valerius demanded, his temper already flaring. 

Asra pushed his parents and Muriel away, standing on shaky legs, wiping teary eyes on the back of his hand. “How could you let Thomas do this?” he bit back. “Do you know what this means?  _ He is never coming back _ .”

“Do you realize how much trouble we all went to get you back, you ingrate-“

“Valerius,” Nadia said sharply, as Asra turned and walked away. He heard his parents calling out after him, heard Julian and Nadia telling them to let him go, that he needed space. None of it mattered.

Nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

Asra checked his bag one last time, making sure he had everything he needed. Spell ingredients, small things to barter with, Faust and a supply of her food. He even had actual money for once in his life. He took one last look around the shop. It was several weeks after the incident, and the pain of losing Thomas-  _ again _ \- had almost immediately dropped to a dull ache he could neither cure nor tolerate. He accepted it immediately, unlike Thomas’s death. 

He tried to reach the Fool’s realm. Oh, how he tried. Something was blocking him. Was it Thomas? Was he just not strong enough? Or was it the horrible feeling of betrayal that wouldn’t  _ let _ him reach the realm?

He didn’t know, and he no longer cared. He was leaving Vesuvia. And he wasn’t coming back. 

He had already given Nadia the keys to the shop. He wanted to sign the deed over to her, to Vesuvia, but she wouldn’t do that. “This is only until you come back,” she insisted, no matter how many times he said that he  _ wasn’t _ coming back. Vesuvia held too many ghosts and shattered dreams for him anymore, and he’d always been happiest traveling. Nadia asked about his parents. He said he’d write. She asked about Muriel. He said he’d write him, too. 

She asked what he was going to do if Thomas came back. “He’s an Arcana now,” Asra replied flatly. “He can’t leave his realm. He’s not coming back.”

His other friends understood. Julian said he wished Asra wouldn’t leave, but understood why he needed to. Portia baked him special bread that was light and wouldn’t go stale on him. Muriel told him he would always have a place at the hut, no matter how long he was gone. His parents each gave him charms to protect him on his travels.

Nadia, though, insisted that he’d be back. “This is your home,” she said, when he asked her what he had to say to get her to understand. “It will always be your home. You’ve traveled so much in your life, but you’ve always come back. I am sure you will this time, too.” She gave him a sad smile. “But I expect letters as well.”

“You’ll all get letters.” He had kissed her on the cheek then and left the palace without another word to head back to the shop.

And now he was saying goodbye for the last time. It had been home since he was a young adult, but it would never be home to him again. Staying there was far too painful. “Well, Faust,” he said, and she poked her head out of his bag. “This is it. Are you ready to journey?”

_ Ready for road! _ He smiled. She was the one spot of sunlight that remained in his life, and he was sure she’d never leave him. She missed Thomas horribly, too, although she never showed it. She kept her spirits up when she was talking to him, a beacon of optimism in the bleakness that had been his life for as long as he could remember.

He had Faust. He didn’t need anyone else, and he would never need anyone else again. He bitterly remembered telling Thomas, so many years ago, that no one made it on their own. 

With that thought, he left the shop, closing the door behind him and locking it, pocketing the key. He considered dropping it overboard when the ship he’d buy passage on left the harbor, but was just aware enough of his state of mind to know that he’d deeply regret it if he did that. With that musing, he started walking away from the shop, and away from his life with Thomas.

As he walked, the city came alive around him. People walked their pets, early morning carriages rolled past, people started doing their chores and errands. It was an ordinary day for each and every other person in Vesuvia, and that knowledge was jarring to Asra. While his life as he knew it was ending, others carried on as if everything was normal. He wasn’t sure if he took comfort from that or not.

The nearer he got to the docks, the livelier the city became until the noise of life filled the air. He took a deep breath, letting the morning air fill his lungs as he decided that it  _ was _ a comfort. Life carried on, as it always did, as it always would. Maybe he’d be alright after all.

The next thought that went through Asra’s mind shocked him to a halt.  _ Thomas’s magic was in the air _ . He looked around frantically through the crowd, searching, ignoring the part of his mind that told him this was irrational. Thomas wasn’t there. He  _ couldn’t  _ be. The Arcana couldn’t leave their realms.

_ The Devil left his. _

The thought caused Asra’s breath to catch in his throat. “Tommy?!” he called out, still scanning the crowd before searching with his magical senses. He could  _ feel _ Thomas, a persistent tug on his being. He followed it, his steps quickening as the feeling got stronger. He barely realized he was headed towards the dock he’d lived under as a child. That was decades ago, but he’d magically altered the space to be comfortable. It was possible that some remnant of that magic work remained, but Asra had never shown his old “home” to Thomas. Ever. How did he-?

His footsteps took him out onto the dock, and he stopped. Sitting there, at the edge of the dock, was Thomas. “Tommy?” Asra whispered, almost fearfully, wondering if the grief was finally driving him mad.

Thomas looked up and turned, looking at Asra over his shoulder, and he scrambled to his feet, his face coloring. “I was just- ah-“

Asra wasn’t listening, bringing a hand to his mouth and forcing tears back. “It’s you. It’s really you.”

“I...” He looked hesitant. “Do you... know me?”

Asra’s heart dropped. “You don’t know who I am?” he whispered. 

“I... please don’t take it personally. I don’t know who  _ I _ am, either.” Thomas gave a bewildered, breathy laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “But... but something drew me here. And I know I should know you. I’m... could you be...?”

Asra opened his mouth to reply, to ask what he could be, when Thomas put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes. Asra gasped as a thin strand of light emanated from beneath Thomas’s fingers, shooting straight to Asra, to his heart. “You are,” Thomas breathed. “You’re the one I’m looking for. Please, you have to help me:  _ Who am I? _ ”

Asra swallowed the lump in his throat. Thomas had amnesia. Again. “Well,” he said in a voice rough with emotion and held-back tears, “I did this once, I can do it again. At least you have all your faculties this time.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t under-“

“I’ll explain on the way back home,” Asra cut him off, extending a hand to him. “But for now, your name is Thomas. My name is Asra, and I’m going to help you through this, I promise.”

Thomas looked at Asra’s outstretched hand, back up to him, and then took the hand. Asra pulled him close, slinging an arm around Thomas’s shoulders, and he began to guide Thomas back down the docks.  _ Friend? _ Faust’s voice rang in his head, popping out of Asra’s clothes. Thomas yelped and yanked away with enough force that he nearly toppled into the water; Asra grabbed his arm and hauled him back, suppressing laughter. “Did that snake just  _ talk? _ ” Thomas sputtered.

This time Asra did laugh. “That’s my familiar, Faust. She’s harmless, I promise.” Thomas looked wary, but took his place by Asra’s side again, and the two started walking once more. “Now... where to start... Everything’s so complicated... Let me start with this. We’re magicians. We run a magic shop in center city, and we help the countess with magical matters when it’s required of us. Her name is Nadia. There’s Muriel, who is my best friend. There’s also Julian, the court physician, and the castle steward, Portia. All of them are your friends. And then there’s my parents...”

Asra continued talking as they walked, heading back to the magic shop. And the city continued with its life, as oblivious to Asra’s joy as it was to his despair.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this fic! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I'm not giving up Arcana fanfiction altogether, but I've reached a place in my life where I want to focus on my original writing. I'm posting my first novel, Infinity's Daylight, on wattpad, updating every Tuesday. If you've enjoyed my Arcana fanfiction, consider giving my original work a go! I'm there as joshuaorrizonte (real creative, I know). 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
